Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future
by CoyoteWolf
Summary: A strange accident had occured and Tom R. has emerged from the diary again. Not only Voldemort is interested in him but so is the Dumbledore, the Order, Draco, and a certain Hermione Granger... (COMPLETE)
1. ONE: Tom Riddle

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future 

Chapter 1

ONE: Tom Riddle 

A/N: I realize that I've done quite a lot of stories where Voldemort is a kid in the present time, but I'm trying to get the feeling right. Sorry if you think it's getting old but this time I have it planned out and you all can expect long chapters.

Disclaimer: I have and never will own Tom Riddle or any other H.P characters.

Summary: A terrible accident has occurred and Tom Riddle has emerged from the Diary once more. When he escapes from Hogwarts to meet his future self it's up to Hermione Granger to bring him back. 

***********

How many people will have to die  
before we will take a stand?  
How many children will have to cry,  
before we do all we can?  
If sending your love is all you can give  
To help one live 

How many times can we turn our heads  
and pretend we cannot see  
healing the wounds of our broken earth  
we are one global family  
just sending your prayers  
is something you'll feel  
helping one heal 

What More Can I Give-Michael Jackson

***********

_"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed."_

_"It had taken _me_ five years to whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance…"_

_"Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"_

_"Voldemort is my past, present, and future…"_

_"I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world…"_

"There are strange likeness between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself…"

His own voice rang through his pounding head. He wished that it would stop, give him peace from all the voices and everything being said…everything….

************

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up, watching the Order of the Phoenix members deep in conversation. Two men's voices however stood out amongst the others.

"Brilliant answer, moron, but you're forgetting one thing," Severus Snape sneered.

"And what might that be, Severus?" asked Remus Lupin.

"Don't tell me you can't figure it out, Lupin," Snape said nastily.

Lupin opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore cleared his throat and both men stopped their arguing immediately. And everyone in the room turned to see what had caused Dumbledore to call a meeting at 12 Grimmauld Place so suddenly.

He waited until everyone's eyes were on him before he began. "I have terrible news that I feel could be the destruction of the Order of the Phoenix and if not at least case serious damage."

"What is it, Headmaster?" Professor McGonagall asked. The rest of the Order muttered in agreement with her question, wanting to know what had caused the old man to be so worried.

Dumbledore took a deep breath before answering. "It seems that when Mr. Potter defeated Tom Riddle and the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year the diary wasn't completely destroyed. As a matter of fact it doesn't show any signs of damage done to it at all because it's now in perfect condition once more. There is no hole where the fang had pierced it-nothing. I'm guessing Tom did something to it so it couldn't be destroyed. Quite brilliant really." Few nodded in agreement.

"It regrets me to say that an accident had occurred. Not a minor but a very damaging one. The diary, when surrounded by people, has regained its strength and had created and produced another memory of Tom Riddle. This time however, because he had not stolen someone else's sole, he isn't faring well."

"Well that's good, ain't it, Professor?" asked Mundungus. "We hardly want another Dark Lord running around."

"There is a positive side to it, Mundungus," said Dumbledore. "If we can get Tom Riddle to listen to us we might have a extra hand to stop Voldemort."

Several people gasped in horror others looked at him as though he were crazy. Talking began between the Order members.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said, raising his voice slightly. Again everyone looked at him. "You all must realize that Tom Riddle and Voldemort are indeed the same person, but in two different time periods. Madam Pomfrey is monitoring Riddle's condition and will keep us informed at the slightest change."

"Headmaster, listen to reason," pleaded McGonagall. "You-Know-Who or not _he _is still very dangerous. What if your plan backfires and he contacts the older version of himself?"

"That, Minerva, is why I will have someone watching the Owlery at all times," Dumbledore replied. "At the moment, Tom is unconscious but when he wakes up I will see to it that he is either placed in the Slytherin dormitories-" there was loud groan from Snape followed by a mumble of something-"or placed in a separate room, depending on his attitude."

"Is that wise?" inquired Lupin.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that he should be around other people however I also think it would be wise if Mr. Potter didn't know about this."

Moony stood up and looked at Dumbledore with both his magical and normal eye. "Professor, this is the Dark Lord we're talking about. He's killed more people than a dragon could _eat_ in a lifetime."

Dumbledore didn't respond right away. Instead he let silence fall over the room before saying quietly, "You are quite right, Alastor. Alas I regret to say that there is one thing wrong with that fact."

"What?" Moody asked.

"We can not punish, Tom, for something he didn't do yet." Lupin and Snape raised an eyebrow at the same time, oblivious that they did. "Any other questions will be asked next meeting which will take place as soon as Mr. Riddle cares to join us."

"One last thing, Dumbledore," Tonks said as everyone got up. 

"Yes?" asked Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

"How old is the little Dark Lord?"

Everyone starred at Dumbledore as he answered, "sixteen."

***************

_Voices…everywhere…why won't they stop! "Please make them stop!" He tried to yell but nothing came out. No one could hear him. No one cared. He felt as though he was going to die…_

_People screaming in pain…why? Who was making them scream like that? The screaming got louder as he wondered through the surrounding darkness. He felt around and found a doorknob. He turned it and pushed a door open._

_A candle lit the room and he saw two old mirrors in the middle of the room: the Mirror of Erised and some other mirror. He walked around to the front of it and saw a creature with gleaming red eyes starring back at him. Behind him were hundreds of cloaked figures with masks._

_He fell back, startled by what the mirror had shown and looked into the other one. His eyes widened at the sight of his mother, father, grandparents, and friends waving happily at him. He scrambled forward and put his hand up against the glass. It seemed so real…_

_Suddenly he was thrown out of the room and the door slammed shut. He pounded to get back in frantically but it was no use. The door vanished before his eyes and he was standing alone in the darkness again._

***********

"Any change, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked the school nurse.

She nodded, "I found out that he _is_ dreaming unlike before. Otherwise there is nothing else I can say that is positive." Madam Pomfrey moved a bit of Riddle's sleek black hair out of his young, handsome face.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, opening the Hospital Wing door, "inform me immediately if there is any change at all."

"Of course, Headmaster," she said as the door closed. She glanced down at Riddle who lay on the Hospital bed helplessly, completely vulnerable to danger. "Hang in there, Riddle. I haven't seen Albus so worried since Mr. Potter had fought you know who at the Department of Mysteries last year." She pulled the heavy blankets off of him a little and headed to her office. 

**********

_The darkness vanished after the door and it was replaced by Hogwart's scenery. He was standing on the lake's edge and he looked out and saw kids he knew splashing in the water, ignoring him as if he weren't there. _

_"Hello?" he called but still they splashed on. "Can you hear me?" Still no reply came. He turned as he heard someone running toward him, no right at him! He put his hands up in defence but the person ran straight threw him and jumped into the water with his friends. _

_He whipped around and saw that they still hadn't noticed him. What was he a ghost? The scene was engulfed in darkness but this time it wasn't replaced by another scene…just darkness. _

_And the screaming began again…_

***********

A small moan escaped Riddle's mouth, waking Madam Pomfrey from her sleep abruptly. His breathing grew uneven and she ran out of the Hospital Wing to Dumbledore's office. 

***********

_His brain pounded in his skull and he fell to his knees, clutching it with both hands, pleading for the pain to stop, but it didn't…it seemed to get worse…A light appeared in front of him and he looked up to see something that resembled a muggle television. A scene from somewhere was playing in front of him but it was floating in front of him like a cloud. _

_He reached out to touch it, see if it was just another illusion but it disappeared before he could and reappeared to his left. Since he had no intention of watching it he tried to grab it again but, like before, it disappeared. _

_"What do you want!" he yelled at it. Of course he knew no answer would come. He fell completely to the ground and lay there, not moving. _

_"What's this I heard, young Voldemort?" A voice said. Riddle jumped up and saw a house-elf-like creature walking toward him. _

_"What are you? Who are you? Why am I hear?" he demanded from the little elf. _

_"I think I should be asking you those questions. But since I know that answers I'll be nice and answer," said the creature. "My name's Bing. I'm the master of Dream World. Now I can't be sure why you are here but I'm sure it had something to do with you." _

_"I don't wanna be here!" shouted Riddle._

_"So you wish to leave?" Bing asked. _

_"YES!" _

_"I'm afraid I can't help you there. You have to wake up on your own," said Bing. _

_"What do you mean 'wake up'?" inquired Riddle, calming down a bit. _

_"You're asleep. For all you know this could be a dream. Yes, as a matter of fact if you wake up from this tell no one where you have been. No human can travel here so they will think you're entirely mental."   _

_"Then why am I here?" Riddle said. _

_"I don't know but if this world chose for you to come here than there must be a good reason. What reason? I'm not sure," said Bing. "If I'm correct you're not the hero type." _

_Riddle shook his head. "I'm a Slytherin."  _

_"Yes, I know. But you must remember not to tell anyone about what happened here." _

_"I won't," Riddle agreed. _

_Suddenly the darkness all around him began to brighten with light. He put his hands over his face to shield it from the sudden change._

_*************_

"Headmaster," Pomfrey said, shaking him awake. They both had been waiting in the Hospital since earlier when Riddle had first made a sound.  

Dumbledore sat up from a very awkward position and looked at Madam Pomfrey with a smile. "Terribly sorry, Poppy. I must have dozed off. Is something the matter?" He asked her and she looked over at Riddle who had begun to stir. 

"He's waking up." 

******************************************************************

A/N: Sorry.  It's me again. Anyone reading this let me know if it's worth continuing. Cause if it's not I have quite as lot of other stories I should be working on.   

~Marauder3Moony~    


	2. TWO: Many Questions, Few Answers

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 2

TWO: Many Questions, Few Answers

Disclaimer: I got the _idea_ from the story Everything I know but I changed the plot a lot. If you don't believe me go check it out for yourself. It's by **one crimson tie.**  

A/N:** WARNING: Hint of insanity in this chapter!!! **

**Response to Reviews:**

Taintless: Is it really that good of an idea? Oh thank you! I hope you stick to this story even if it gets a little bad. Suggestions are welcome!  

peacockgal17: I'm glad you thought it was well written. It's not my best, but since I got such lovely reviews so far I'm going to do my best as long as the reviews keep coming! Suggestions are welcome! 

RadarPLO: Thank you for reviewing another one of my stories! Hope you stick with this story like you did with my others. I'm working on my grammar so if you find a terrible mistake tell me PLEASE!!! Hope you like the next chapter! 

Gothic-neelam: I read you bio and loved it. Perfect attitude! It sounds like me. But I'm trying to learn French…PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!

**************************

Previous Chapter: _"Headmaster," Pomfrey said, shaking him awake. _

_He sat up from the very awkward position and looked at Madam Pomfrey with a smile. "Terribly sorry, Poppy. I must have dozed off. Is something the matter?" He asked her and she looked over at Riddle who had begun to stir. _

_"He's waking up." _

********

Riddle groaned but didn't attempt to get up from the comfort of whatever bed he was in. It didn't feel like his bed in the Slytherin Dormitory…it felt more soothing and a lot warmer…

His eyes flickered and he managed to lift his hand and put it to his forehead. He hissed in pain from an aching in his arm and let it fall limply to his side as his eyes flickered again. Slowly he forced them open.  

A light shinned straight in his eyes and he shut them quickly, groaning before he opened them again. The blurry figure of a woman-no, a nurse- and an old man stood over him. 

"Who?" he asked in a whisper.

"Surly you remember me, my boy," the old man said. Riddle recognized the voice as his Transfiguration teacher's, Albus Dumbledore. But what was he doing standing over him? And who was the woman standing next to him? A million questions flooded his head and he, ignoring the pain in his body, grabbed his head, trying to make them all stop. 

"What's wrong, Tom?" came Dumbledore's voice. It sounded so distant… 

He ignored the man and rolled over, still clutching his head. To his surprise he fell out of a bed and onto the floor, down to his knees. He threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs and he felt two pairs of arms lift him off of his feet, forcing him to lie still on the bed. Thrashing and fighting to get free, he forgot where he was and wanted to get far away from everyone. 

His struggles subdued and he looked around desperately as Dumbledore spoke, "Tom? Tom, look at me." Riddle did the exact opposite of what the Professor ordered and looked at the wall. "Tom." 

It was unlike Tom Marvolo Riddle to disobey a direct order from a Professor or an elder but he wasn't in the right state of mind. He had just awoken to being in a different place than his Dormitory in the middle of the night and he had no memory of getting there, wherever _there_ was. 

Dumbledore spoke again but Riddle couldn't understand what he was saying. Instead his eyes darted around the room, nervously. Everything was fuzzy. He couldn't see anything clearly. His shoulders relaxed a little when he figured out that he was in the hospital wing but he was still extremely tense. 

"Tom? For the last time answer me," Dumbledore said, a hint of anger in his voice. Though Riddle was frightened of what Dumbledore would do if he didn't say something, he didn't reply to the teacher; he merely starred at him with his bright turquoise eyes. 

"What's wrong?" asked Dumbledore. Riddle said nothing. The Headmaster sighed before repeating. "What is wrong, Tom?" 

Riddle starred blankly at Dumbledore, as though he didn't understand what he was asking. When silence fell over the room for a few minutes Dumbledore rubbed his temples before saying, "Mr. Riddle. I know you can understand me. Now tell me and the nurse what is wrong." 

Riddle's attention turned to the woman standing next to Dumbledore. "T-The n-nurse? She can be I though Madam-" Dumbledore put a hand up to silence him. 

"Please, Tom, spare me your questions for now. I will answer them all shortly. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, what is wrong?" 

Riddle looked Dumbledore in the eyes. There was no way he was going to tell the him that he was hearing voices. He wasn't a bleeding heart like the man before him, which made him ask himself why Dumbledore would expect him, the heir of Slytherin, to answer him truthfully?

"I will have my Potion's Master bring me Veritaserum if you will not answer," Dumbledore said calmly. Riddle brows furrowed in anger and he glared at the man. The nurse took a step back but Dumbledore starred right back at him. 

"What do you mean _your _Potion's Mater?" demanded Riddle quietly. 

Dumbledore didn't seem to want to answer that but he eventually gave in, "the year, Tom, is 1996. I'm the Hogwart's Headmaster." 

Riddle's brow slowly went back to normal. His eyes betrayed the emotions that his face was trained not to.  He seemed scared yet desperate to wake up from a dream-a nightmare-that scared him terribly to the point of wishing to disappear from the face of the earth.

"Tom? Do I have to repeat your name in every sentence to get your attention?" 

Riddle's attention returned to the Headmaster, anger overwhelming him. "You." The single word carried so much hate that the nurse flinched. 

"Me what?" inquired Dumbledore. 

"You did this," Riddle hissed. "It's your fault! How else could I get here?" 

Dumbledore, deciding that Riddle had been through enough for the night, took the blame for it and spare him the fact that he knew Riddle was the one who had opened the Chamber and made a diary preserving his memory. "Yes. It is my fault. But I'm afraid nothing can be done about it now. Rest and tomorrow I would like it if you met a few people." 

Riddle didn't reply. He didn't trust himself to. How could Dumbledore? Why would he do such a thing? 

_"He wouldn't…"_ _a voice inside him said. "He's obliviously lying." _

No…Riddle argued with himself. Dumbledore may be a lot of things but never a liar…at least he thought so…     

The nurse came over to him, a potion in hand. "Here, dear. I'll help you drink this since you can do it by yourself." She was correct for at some point when they had put him back on the bed they had strapped him down to it. She spoke as she opened the potion and tilted it so he could drink it, "my name is Madam Pomfrey. If you need anything when you wake up let me know." 

Riddle nodded as a yawned escaped his mouth and he put his head down on the soft pillow. The last thing he saw was Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore walking through a door and into the nurse's office.           

**********

Riddle mumbled something to himself as he tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. His stomach dropped when he realized that last night hadn't been a dream; it was real and he was still strapped to the Hospital Wing bed. 

He looked around and saw that everything was extremely blurry and he could barley make out the door, leading out of the Hospital. He didn't understand why his vision was horrible. He couldn't even bring his mind to register that it was a problem. 

Somehow he managed to move his aching head so he could see out one of the windows. Judging by the how bright the sun shinned, Riddle guessed that it was summer and no students were in the castle, and that suited him just fine. After all he loved the idea of having the library to himself. 

He heard a door open and Madam Pomfrey came into view. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet, Mr. Riddle. Are you hungry?"

 Riddle's stomach growled quietly but he answered, "no." 

She looked at him carefully, trying to see if he was lying, but nodded all the same. "If you're really not hungry I won't force you to eat." She pulled out another potion from a cabinet and walked over to him. She un-strapped the upper part of his body from the bed so he could sit up weakly and handed him the potion. "Drink," she commanded. 

He opened it and gulped it down quickly, ignoring the nasty taste to it. He knew Dumbledore he was going to make Riddle stay in the Hospital Wing until he was certain that he was in perfect condition.  

Deciding that he didn't want to sleep all day he asked, "Madam? May I visit the library and get a few books to read for during my stay here?"

Madam Pomfrey thought about it hard. "I don't know. I would say ask the Headmaster but he's not in the castle at the moment…and I would say no but it will be dreadfully boring for you…so I suppose. But I'm going with you and you'll have to write down the title of any books you decide to borrow."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. She undid the last strap and helped him to his feet. At first his legs were unstable but they eventually got better. Ignoring the pain in his entire body he followed the nurse on the long journey to the school library.

When they arrived she opened the door and held it for him. He walked in and the first thing that he noticed was that many books had been added since his year. 

"Hurry up," said Madam Pomfrey. Riddle walked over to the first section and began looking (squinting because he couldn't see well) through the titles for anything that sounded new or remotely interesting. 

By the time he reached the eleventh section he still hadn't found anything and he could tell that the nurse was growing impatient from the sound f her taping foot. He began to search faster but when he still couldn't find anything he closed his eyes and just grabbed one then he looked at the title: Who We Are, Past, Present, and Future. 

He glanced over at the nurse, saw that she wasn't looking, and tucked it under his robes, knowing that she would never let him read it. What struck him as weird was that the book was classified as Dark Arts and should therefore be in the restricted section. 

He went back over to Madam Pomfrey and made up a diversion so she wouldn't notice the book, "Madam, my ankle hurts badly," he lied. 

She got an angry look in her eye before saying, "I knew this was a bad idea. I should have made you stay in bed. Letting you walk about to get a book was a bad idea. You didn't even get a book, did you?" He shook his head. "See? You didn't even get what we came for and you hurt yourself." 

Riddle smirked secretly at how easily she was distracted and allowed her to help him up to the Hospital Wing so she could heal his ankle. When she was sure that he was a little better she gave him another potion, told him to drink it, and disappeared into her office. 

Riddle put the potion under his bed and pulled the book out from under his robes. Once he was convinced she wouldn't come back for a while he opened it and began and too his surprise he could make out the writing so he began reading.

Chapter One-The Past Self-Pg: 5 

Chapter Two-The Present Self-190

Chapter Three-The Future Self-360

Without even thinking it over Riddle flipped to the back of the book to read about 'The Future Self'. 

_The Future Self is more of a prediction than anything else, as it is something that hasn't happened yet, however in special Time-Travel cases it is very likely the person will find out who they will become. If this is the case the person (_if_ he/she finds out) must take a forgetfulness potion of put a memory charm on himself or herself to prevent changing it when they return to the past._

_But if you simply wish to-_

The book flew out of his hand and he watched as Dumbledore caught it. "Mr. Riddle, you should be sleeping, not reading this." Riddle glared at him, put his head down, and closed his eyes, annoyed that Dumbledore was trying to control him. Was his future self (if he was even still living) that bad? 

******************************************************************

A/N: Let's try for 4 reviews again before the next chapter is posted. 

Next Chapter Summary: Riddle may find out the answer to his last question and he gets to meet the Order.  

  


	3. THREE: The Order

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 3

THREE: The Order

**Response To Reviewers:**

gothic_neelam: Riddle is perfect isn't he? Cute, smart, and…something else…let's just say words can't describe it. Hope you like this chapter!!!

marie: I can't believe how many people like this story! I'm so happy! Thank you for reading/reviewing it means a lot to me!

dolphingirl79: Okay. I'll post and you keep reviewing! I'll try and post soon but I'm going somewhere this Saturday So I'll probably post again on Monday.

RadarPLO: Thanks for the compliments!! It's important to know that people like it! 

*********************

Previous Chapter: _The book flew out of his hand and he watched as Dumbledore caught it. "Mr. Riddle, you should be sleeping, not reading this." Riddle glared at him, put his head down, and closed his eyes, annoyed that Dumbledore was trying to control him. Was his future self (if he was even still living) that bad?_

***********

"…Albus, be reasonable. He's still the Dark Lord no question about it. What will we do with him when school starts again?" 

"We will worry about that when the time comes to."  

Riddle's turned over so he could hear what the two people were saying better. He knew they were talking about him but not why.

"Yes, Headmaster, I suppose you're right," said a woman's voice. "I'll be in my office until the rest of the Order arrives." He heard a door open then close again followed by footsteps. 

"Headmaster?" 

"Yes, Poppy?"

"Could you do me a favor and wake Riddle up so he can take this? I would but I'm still a bit angry he was able to trick me earlier." There was a hint of amusement in the nurse's voice. 

Before Dumbledore could reply Riddle threw the covers off of himself and said loudly, "You people will never have to move a muscle to wake me up as long as you run your BIG mouths." He starred particularly at the nurse. She glared at him before returning to her office, slamming the door so it almost came right off. 

"That wasn't very nice," said Dumbledore sternly. 

Riddle put his hands behind his head then sneered at him as he said, "and life moves on." 

Dumbledore chose ignored him and handed him a potion. "Drink that before Madam Pomfrey returns." 

Riddle took it, unscrewed its lid, and drank it. He coughed and sputtered at the flavor, dropping the bottle. Once he had regained control of his taste buds he asked, "Professor, may I _please _have the book I was reading back?" 

Dumbledore shook his head, "afraid not. From now on I'm going to make sure that any books you get a hold of are thoroughly looked at." 

"Why?" Riddle asked. "Can't I have a life of my own? Or is my future self that big of a jerk?" Dumbledore seemed uncomfortable as Riddle voiced the question that haunted his mind. 

"I can't tell you, Tom," Dumbledore said after a while. 

"Why?" demanded Riddle. 

 "Because the Order and I have agreed not to say anything to you yet. We may even let you discover it on your own," answered Dumbledore. 

"You can't tell me what to do," snapped Riddle. "You're not my-" he stopped, not knowing what he was going to say. "You just can't." 

I understand why you're upset," Dumbledore started. 

"No, you don't," argued Riddle. "You've never-oh just forget it. Go away!"  Riddle threw himself back down on the bed and pulled as much of the covers over him as he could, not wanting to see or talk to Dumbledore ever again. 

Dumbledore sighed and pulled a black, leather-bound book out from one of his many pockets. Quietly he laid it down and left the Hospital without a word. 

When Riddle heard the door shut he moved the covers from over his head and wiped at his eye. It was a stupid reason to get upset. After all he was a Slytherin and nearly seventeen. Even if he was fifty years in the future without anyway of getting back… and everyone he knew was either dead or way older than him…He sat up so he could burry his head in his knees and not worry about anyone seeing him. 

The three rules to live by: never meet the gaze of your superiors, a true man has no weakness, and fools who ware their hearts on their sleeve will wallow in sad memories for eternity. 

Even though he had begun to doubt the last one, the other two seemed logical enough. But then even one of the world's best wizards, Dumbledore, has show weakness. 

_Than maybe so but I don't want to be as good as the man, I want to be better. _

"I will be better," he told himself as he looked away from the wall and saw a little black book. Riddle grabbed it and flipped it over, examining it carefully. The book dropped to the floor, making a clatter sound reverberate through the Hospital Wing as he realized what it was.   

*******************

Dumbledore walked silently down the hall, no light visible in his light blue eyes as he approached the Great Hall's doors and walked in. At the head table sat members of the Order, talking as they waited for his appearance. He took his place at the head position and waited for the others' attention to turn to him before speaking.   

Professor McGonagall, who had arrived there a few minutes earlier, said, "Well, Headmaster, what of _You-Know-Who_?" 

"You may each call him Tom or Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore said. "If we go around calling him all of the nonsense names I daresay we will all be confused." McGonagall nodded. "And as for his well-being…He doesn't seem to remember anything that the Riddle (the one Harry fought) did." 

"How could that be though?" Lupin asked aloud. All eyes turned to him and he continued. "Unless the Basilisk fang did more than we think it did…" 

Dumbledore nodded before adding, "I believe you're right, Remus. But we don't know for sure. I'll just have to keep talking to him a little at a time."

"Headmaster, we are wasting our time," said Snape, getting up. "I don't care if he is the one who can save the planet from killer griffins he's still the Dark Lord!" 

"And I won't tell you that Voldemort isn't," said Dumbledore and Snape flinched at the name, "but I will tell you that Riddle isn't." Snape fell silent and sat down at the table once more, unable to think of a retort. "Anyone else have anything to say before we call this meeting over?" 

Lupin stood up, "I do." 

"Yes?" Dumbledore said. 

"Can we all go see Mr. Riddle? To see if-well you now," Lupin requested.

"You wish to see if you each think that he's safe?" inquired Dumbledore. 

"I do," said Lupin. And slowly the other Order members nodded in agreement, not really wanting to admit that they had an interest in the Dark Lord.

***********

Riddle jumped out of bed, leaving the small book where it had landed and running to the windows. 

_No one is coming…_he thought desperately. _No one can stop me…_

He opened the window and a breeze carried warm air in, forcing the cold air out. Then without hesitating he grabbed a sheet off of a nearby bed and tied one end around his waist and the other around a leg of a bed. 

I have to get out of here, he told himself, just don't look down… 

He climbed out of the window and froze when he heard the nurse shout, "Mr. Riddle! Get back in here! Get in here! You're acting crazy!" 

Riddle ignored her and slowly continued. He felt her grab onto his arm and try to force him back in but he pulled himself out of her grip. He lost his balance when he did so and clutched to the sheet tightly.

"Headmaster! Hurry! He's trying escape through the window!" Madam Pomfrey yelled and he heard people running over to look or rescue him.

Dumbledore peered out and reached down at him, grasping him by the back of his cloak. With power he never would have imagined an old man to have, he pulled Riddle up effortlessly and set him down on the ground. Two men reached down and untied the blanket from around him and helped him back over to his bed. 

The man with greasy black hair walked back over to the other people and the man with brown hair stood there, looking at Dumbledore. The nurse was glaring at him and he noticed that almost everyone was. 

"Tom," Riddle's head shot automatically to where Dumbledore stood. "What were you doing?" 

Riddle pointed to the diary on the floor and said, "it brought me here, didn't it? You lied to me saying you did but I know that stupid thing did! I know it did!" The people in the room turned to Dumbledore, reluctant to take their eyes off of Riddle. 

"Yes, I did lie. You're right. Your diary brought you back," said Dumbledore. 

"You might have tried the truth," muttered Riddle. He sniffed and looked at the other people. "You guys must be the Order, right?"

"How did you know that?" a stern woman asked. 

"I heard Dumbledore talking with someone this morning about the Order coming here and I guessed it was you," Riddle explained. 

"Very smart," said a man with flaming red hair. "You're not one to be fooled too easy are you?" 

Riddle smirked superiorly. "Nope. Teachers suck at lying." 

"Yes, they do," said the man with torn robes. "My name's Remus Lupin. Now I'm aware of your last name but what may your first name be?" Of course he knew already he was just trying to be nice.

"Tom," Riddle told him coolly. He could tell that the man was being extremely nice on purpose, but it still felt good that someone was trying to act like a human. 

"Now what were you doing dangling yourself out of the window?" asked Lupin pleasantly, sitting on the bed next to him.  

"Wouldn't you like to know?" retorted Riddle.

Lupin's brow furrowed. He blinked and forced himself to stop his mouth from changing into a frown. "Spirited aren't you?" 

Riddle smirked and said, "Slytherin spirited." 

"Oh goodie," mumbled Lupin, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Riddle was just about to snap at him when a pain hot through his body. He fell off of the bed and yelled, "Make it stop!" A few people looked at him and others were frightened by the outburst. 

Riddle fell onto his side and clutched his wrist in pain. It was although his very bones were on fire, burning his insides. 

The Cruciatus Curse… 

He forced himself up, gasping and wiping his bitten, bloody lip on his sleeve. One glance at the Order told him that they believe him to be insane. No longer aware of anything, he fell to his knees and looked at Dumbledore. "What's wrong with me? Why does it hurt?" 

Lupin knelt down by him. "Mr. Riddle, no one is doing anything to you." 

"Get away from me _werewolf_!" Riddle hissed. Lupin looked shocked because no one told him that he was a werewolf, but he refused to move.

"Clam down, Tom," said Dumbledore. 

"I am calm! Can't you tell?" yelled Riddle, gritting his teeth in pain.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone pull out his or her wand. Without thinking he got away from the crowd and grabbed at the wand. To his surprise he got it and pointed it straight at the man he stole the wand from. 

Dumbledore spoke over the commotion, "put it down. Now." 

"NO!" roared Riddle. 

He another pain shot thorough him and he dropped the wand. The person who he stole the wand from took advantage of this moment and picked it up. 

Riddle hissed in pain and climbed onto his bed. Madam Pomfrey came over and gave him a potion.

Riddle felt as though the potion cleared his mind. Now he was able to think clearly and all the pain was gone. He coughed and saw a man with pale skin reach down and pick up his diary. 

His eyes widened as he showed Dumbledore it. Riddle's stomach turned as he saw that through a small rip in the leather cover, red ooze was dripping out as, from Riddle's lip, a drop of blood fell to the ground. 

 __


	4. FOUR: Plans Are Revealed

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 4

FOUR: Plans Are Revealed 

**********

Response to Reviews: 

radarPLO: Suspense is my favorite element. Don't expect me to stop with the cliffhangers any time soon! *Laughs evilly*. 

 gothic_neelam: Well maybe he's not exactly perfect but hey it's a close call, right? Anyway thanks for another lovely review!  

Marauder1prongs: Thanks for three reviews, Katie. I see you finally decided to read my new fic. Hey, I hope you keep in touch. And getting onto another subject…are you free this Saturday 'cause I have a five-day weekend. 

marie: Sorry I'm late but it's hard to type with Angina slithering around my left hand. Angina is my baby pet corn snake in case you didn't guess (what did you expect? I'm a Slytherin!) And she needs to eat so I'll have to continue typing as soon as I get back to my room.  

**************

Previous Chapter" _His eyes widened as he showed Dumbledore it, Riddle's stomach turned as he saw that through a small rip in the leather cover, red ooze was dripping out as, from Riddle's lip, a drop of blood fell to the ground._

***********

Riddle collapsed onto his back and he tried to ignore the eyes that were on him. He wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock or maybe into the Chamber of Secrets for the rest of his 'life'. 

"Tom," Dumbledore said, trying to get his attention again. 

"Last chance, Gryffindor lover, go away," Riddle growled, his fist clenching the sheets on the Hospital Wing bed. 

"Now you listen here you little monster!" said an Order member in a grunt voice. He had a peg leg and an eye that didn't quite look normal. "Don't ever speak to Dumbledore like that. He's only trying to help you!" 

Riddle sat up and smiled pleasantly, "Why, Dumbledore, I was unaware that these people were your fan club. And here I thought that they served a greater purpose." 

A few of the standing people were glaring at him, wishing that they could do something to him, but Dumbledore kept them from even moving. The Headmaster walked forward and motioned for Lupin to retrieve Madam Pomfrey. 

"Earlier you asked me what was wrong with you, correct?" Dumbledore questioned Riddle. Riddle shook his head 'yes' as little as possible. "The truth at the moment is I don't know, but I believe Madam Pomfrey might be able to figure it out." 

"Nope," Riddle sad simply, lying back down. 

Dumbledore sighed, "Tom." 

"Nope," repeated Riddle. 

Instead of arguing further Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey as she arrived with Lupin. "Poppy, Mr. Riddle, is having cooperation problems. May you be so kind as to assist us?" 

"What cooperation problems?" grumbled Riddle. "I don't hear that going on." 

To his greatest annoyance everyone ignored him as Madam Pomfrey replied, "I suppose, Headmaster, but I don't have anymore sleep potions left." 

"On the other hand _I _do since I made a new batch of them yesterday," said Snape. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and handed it to her. 

"Thank you, Severus," the nurse said, taking the potion and turning to Riddle. 

"I'm not taking it," said Riddle. 

"Yes, you are," argued Madam Pomfrey.

"Make me," sneered Riddle.

"I intend to," said Madam Pomfrey. Riddle sat up and watched her as she walked closer to him. He got up to run but saw a few Order members behind Dumbledore pulled out their wands, so he sat back down stubbornly.    

Instead of doing anything rash she handed the potion to him and let him drink it on his own, which he did. His eyelids grew heavier and he muffled a yawn. The last thing he saw was wands being lowered as he drifted off to sleep…     

************

A cloaked figure walked down the dark hallway, leading to a large oak door. The servant was in no mood to get punished for the incompetence of one of his associates, but what choice did he have? If the lord wasn't informed of how the plan was following through they would all feel his wrath.   

As soon as he knocked reached and knocked on a huge, polished door a cold voice came from inside, "Come in." 

The servant obeyed, keeping his cool, and waked up to a thrown-like chair. Before getting to his knees he removed the mask and muttered, "my lord."  

Voldemort acknowledged his presents, red eyes gleaming. "I suppose you came here with information."  

"Yes, my lord," said Lucius. 

"Get on with it then," Voldemort said.

"Tom Riddle feels the pain perfectly," said Lucius. "Every damage to the book hurts the brat." 

Voldemort smiled a lipless smile and removed from his pocket an exact replica of the diary that, at that very moment, was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. "As long as Riddle doesn't trust that muggle loving fool our plan is going perfectly. When term starts I want you to have your son steer him away from the Gryffindors and straight to me," Voldemort said lazily. 

"Master, what should happen if Tom Riddle _does_ wander into our trap so willingly?" asked Lucius, keeping his gaze on the floor. 

The creature smiled evilly and said in a tone that sent chills up the Malfoy's spin, "Then we will have a _loyal _spy in Hogwarts once I teach him a few things and answer a few of his childish questions." 

"Very clever, my lord," said Lucius. 

"Yes, I know, Lucius. Now tell Bellatrix to see me. I have a small mission for her," ordered Voldemort. 

"Yes, master," Lucius said, getting up and exiting the room.

Voldemort turned to a large serpent on the floor and hissed to it, "don't worry, Nagini. You'll get to do your part of the plan as soon as Bellatrix drops you off at that blasted castle." The snake gave no response and high-pitched laughter rang through the cold room.

**********

Riddle jumped up and straight onto the floor, sweating beads of sweat. He got to his hands and knees, realizing where he was when he saw that it was dark. 

The look upon the snake faced man stayed in his head and he tried desperately to remove it from his mind. Was it really all a dream? It had to be. But than again it seemed so real…Riddle shook his head and continued to elaborate on the dream. 

When he first laid eyes in the red-eyed man the name Voldemort jumped out at him, but why did the name sound familiar? He had definitely heard it before. 

_Voldemort…_

Riddle's brow furrowed and he lifted his hand, saying loudly, "_Lumos_!" His fingers illuminated a small portion of the room as the spell would work if he used a wand. He held his lit hand out as he made his way to around the bed and to its edge. Easily he found a sharp point and slit one of his free hand's fingers on it, just enough to draw blood. 

Ignoring the small pain, he place it upon the forearm of the lit hand and wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in his own blood. 

He scratched out the 'i' in his last name, Riddle, and place in underneath, starting a different name and continuing the process.   

Marvolo 

_I am_

Marvolo

_I am Lo_

Riddle

_I am Lord _

Marvolo 

_I am Lord Vo _

Riddle

_I am Lord Volde_

Tom

_I am Lord Voldemo _

Marvolo 

_I am Lord Voldemor _

Tom

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Riddle smeared the blood around on his arm, not wanting any one to see that he discovered what he did. He was the Dark Lord of the future just as Grindelwald has always told him and by the looks of how the Malfoy feared him he was a powerful wizard.  

A pain shot through Riddle and he clenched his fist, the wand-less magic fading from his one hand. He landed right on the arm covered in blood and imprinting it upon the ground. Suddenly the pain fade and he sat up, struggling to get back in the bed. 

The dream had told him why he felt the pain but he couldn't remember it! What was he as an older person telling the blond servant? After straining to remember he decide that maybe he would have the dream again and tried to fall back asleep. 

******************************************************************

A/N: I'm on a writer's block I think…Ideas are welcome!!!! I probably won't post again until this weekend so hear from you then. 


	5. FIVE: Nagini

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 5

FIVE: Nagini

***********

**Response to reviews:**

marie: Sorry about only posting one chapter! But I'm working on it. I started Algebra yesterday, in the middle of the school year, and it isn't funny. 

radarPLO: I like whining about it too when authors use suspense. It gets annoying, huh? But yet hear I am using it again.  

Marauder1prongs: Hey, Katie. Sorry, I can't post a chapter to my other stories until I get some ideas. 

***************

Previous Chapter: _The dream had told him why he felt the pain but he couldn't remember it! What was he as an older person telling the blond servant? After straining to remember he decide that maybe he would have the dream again and tried to fall back asleep._

*************

****

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

Two and half hours after Riddle had tried to fall asleep he laid in the bed, counting the cracks in the floor, wrinkles in the bed, and spots on the floor (of things that he didn't even want to guess how they got there). He had to start over several times when Madam Pomfrey came in to check up on him and he would have to pretend to be asleep. But he was pretty sure that the sun was going to come up soon anyway.

He sighed a bit too loud for his liking and turned over to find something else to count or examine. He heard a creeping sound and an eerie silence followed it. He sat up and turned around, seeing nothing. Another noise followed and he whipped around only to find himself starring into the red eyes of a large snake. 

"Hello," hissed the snake. 

He jumped back in surprise and replied as soon as he clamed down, "You surprised me." 

"It looked more like you were afraid," the snake said. 

"Well I wasn't," snapped Riddle. "Who are you and what can I help you with?"

"My name isss Nagini and I wish nothing more than to seek about for a home," Nagini said. 

Riddle looked at the snake carefully before saying, "I guess you could stay here for a bit."

"You are too kind, sssir," said Nagini, slithering her way onto the bed. "Do you live here?"  

"No," replied Riddle. "I hate it here."

"It can't be that bad here, can it?" 

"It is," Riddle assured her. "No one trusts me enough to let me go to the bathroom by myself."

"I know of a place you could go and there is even a man there who can talk to snakes," said the snake. 

"Where?" Riddle asked desperately, falling for the trap. 

"Don't get to excited, child," Nagini said. 

"I'm not a child. I never was," Riddle retorted angrily.  

"I didn't mean to an anger you," stated Nagini. "But I was going to say that the master only lets the most powerful of wizards to live with him." 

"I am a powerful wizard," confirmed Riddle. 

"Then hopefully you will consider going with me in a months time," Nagini said.

"Sound like a good-" he stopped talking immediately as the Hospital Wing door opened and he threw himself onto the bed, putting on a sleeping act. 

Footsteps approached his bed and he felt someone cover him up before turning and heading toward Madam Pomfrey's office. Once the door was safely shut Riddle opened his eyes and hissed to Nagini, "Who was here?" 

"An old wizard. He looked a bit tired," answered Nagini. 

"Serves him right for not trusting me to sleep," Riddle said matter-of-factly. 

Nagini didn't reply. Tom Marvolo Riddle was definitely her master as a child and if that was the case her job was going to be too easy.  

**************

By morning Riddle couldn't take it anymore. He decided to sneak off to the library before anyone could come and bother him. He was a bit sad that the wads around the library were light for it only made sneaking to the library less exciting. After he picked out around ten books he sat down at a table in the back, with Nagini curled up next to the books, and began to read. 

Hours passed and still no one came in to yell at him or scold him. By eleven he had finished two books and was half way through the third one, but still no one found him. 

_Perhaps no one is looking for me_, Riddle decided_. _He looked down at Nagini and saw that she was asleep peacefully. He frowned as he returned to his book. 

And so it went. Everyday Riddle would wake up at seven, read until lunchtime, eat, stroll around the castle (sometimes setting up a few pranks), and then eat again before going to sleep at ten. 

The pranks had become his favorite part of the day. Poor Professor Flitwick, who taught Charms, had fallen for no less than two already and term was still two weeks away. He had slipped on a floor Riddle had spilt Slippery Sleek Potion on and opened a door only to find a bucket of water falling on his head.

Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration specialist, had her hair dyed green by him. He had throw a firecracker into the cauldron Professor Snape was making a potion for Dumbledore in and laughed secretly after the smoke cleared and Snape had a deathly expression upon his face. The other Professors of Hogwarts however were fortunate enough not to suffer Riddle's prank steak yet but he made no promises that they wouldn't soon.          

Riddle got up from his seat that he had declared his own in the library and made his way to the Great Hall for lunch that day. He had received a glare from Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, once everyday since he had set off seven rockets the day he had come back from Diagon Ally with the Headmaster, and today Filch didn't miss his opportunity. 

He could tell that Dumbledore didn't really want him to get a hold of a wand again, but since Riddle was going to continue his magical education with the sixth years he needed one and all the supplied that were recommended that year. 

He walked through the doors of the Great Hall and the room fell silent. Ignoring it like he did every day, he decided to put his next mean joke into action. He sat down at the table with the teachers (the order had returned to their secret base) like he always did and counted to make sure that there was thirteen people sitting. 

"My dear! What are you doing?" shirked Professor Trelawney from a few seats down.

"Eating," Riddle responded grabbing himself a plate. 

"But now there is thirteen of us! The first one to rise shall die!" said Professor Trelawney.

"Fine," Riddle muttered so she could hear. "I guess I'll leave…" the second he got up he pointed his wand at the ceiling and mumbled a spell. The next second a fake lightning bolt struck the floor next to him and he pretended to get shocked. With another small wave of his wand there was a flash of light and he managed to sneak to the table behind theirs. 

"Oh my," said Professor Trelawney, fainting on the spot and landing on the floor with a loud _thud_. The teachers rose from their seats and starred at the black spot on the floor where the lightning had struck. 

The silence was broken by Riddle's voice from behind them all, "What you all looking at? The cracks in the floor?" He laughed at his own joke as the Professors turned to him. 

"That wasn't a funny prank, Mr. Riddle," said Dumbledore. 

"Yeah it was," responded Riddle lazily. "It was perfect." Even McGonagall who didn't like Trelawney was glaring at him. "Awww. Come on! It was about time some one brought her fantasies to life."

Flitwick turned his back and Snape looked daggers at him. The others returned to their food without another word. Dumbledore shook his head sadly before joining the others. 

Riddle growled and pointed his wand at the Transfiguration teacher's plate. It morphed into a hissing snake and McGonagall changed it back before giving him a stern look and continuing to eat. His brow furrowed and he lay on his side lazily, holding his head up with his hand. He once again pointed his wand at her plate and repeated the same spell. This time the snake was black. 

She slammed her fist down, turned the snake back into a plat, and turned to him, wand in hand. "Mr. Riddle, could you go and play your childish pranks somewhere else?" 

"But I like it here," he sneered.

"I don't care!" snapped McGonagall.

"Well, _I _do," Riddle said. "But if you insist I'll go bless someone else with my presence." He jumped to his feet, hopped off of the table, and left the hall. 

Nagini watched him leave the hall in silence. Riddle sure was acting conceited lately. It was a wonder why Dumbledore tolerated him. But then again Tom Riddle was a perfect example of a Slytherin and Voldemort loved a good Slytherin. 

**********

 The day the students were to arrive Riddle followed Hagrid down to meet the first years, always being sure to stay ten feet behind him so Hagrid wouldn't notice him. After a few minutes of waiting on the platform the train pulled into the station and then the students pushed and shoved their way off of it.

"Hurry up, Harry!" a girl yelled. 

"I'm coming, Hermione!" the boy with untidy black hair replied. He fixed his glasses so his brilliant green eyes could see out of them.

Riddle watched them as another boy joined them. He was about two inches taller than his friends and his fiery hair stood out in the crowd. 

"Ron!" a younger girl said, trying to get her brother's attention. She had the same hair as her older sibling. 

"Ginny, go find Luna and Neville," the boy called Harry said to her. 

"Okay," Ginny agreed in annoyance, turning to leave as Hagrid began to call for the first years. 

Riddle lost interest in them and turned to find someone else to watch. But he tripped over Nagini's body and fell head first into someone. Two strong arms pulled him up and he saw two kids help up a pale boy with silvery-blond hair. 

"What should I do with him, Draco?" a stupid grunt voice asked. It most likely belonged to who ever had pulled him up roughly and you had to be pretty big to pull Tom Riddle up like a rag doll.  

"Throw him in the lake when we get to Hogwarts for all I care," sneered Draco. 

"Draco?" Riddle repeated. "Your name means dragon, doesn't it?"

Draco looked at him weirdly. "Yeah it does. What's it to you?" 

"Nothing really," said Riddle. "But before you decide to throw me into the lake maybe you should throw Nagini in first." 

"Who?" 

"The snake by your heels," responded Riddle. 

Draco jumped when he saw that it was a huge serpent and ignored it when it hissed in protest. "What the hell? Is that yours?"

"No," Riddle answered. "And she doesn't like it when you make sudden movements. She said your move like the rabbit she ate yesterday." 

Draco looked up at him and something inside his mid clicked. "Vincent, put him down!" 

The huge person that was holding him up slowly set him on the ground and brushed him off. Draco pushed the boy away from him and apologized hurriedly, "I'm sorry about that! I'm very sorry. My name is Draco Malfoy, you are?' 

"Tom Riddle," Riddle said, glancing around at the others who gathered around him. Draco noticed where his eyes were and decided to introduce everyone. 

"Riddle, this is Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Arden Nott, and Pansy Parkinson," Draco introduced. 

Pansy giggled when he looked at them like all girls did and Blaise blushed when he smiled at her.  Arden didn't seem to like that the girls thought Riddle was good looking but Draco didn't appear to care. 

"Are you a Slytherin?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," Riddle said. "Sixth year."

"All of us are too," Draco informed him. "Oh and you can tell your snake I'm sorry if I startled it." Riddle could see the group watching him closely as he bend down to Nagini. Even Arden seemed to forget he didn't like him.

"Draco said sorry," Riddle told Nagini.

"Yeah well tell him to watch where he's going next time. I'm going up to the castle." Nagini slithered off without another hiss. 

Riddle stood up and turned to Draco, "she said watch where you're going next time. She's not really in a good mood." 

"Did you just talk to the snake?" came a voice from behind him. Riddle turned to see the kids he had watched get off of the train: Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and two new kids. 

"Yeah, I did," Riddle sneered. 

"Riddle, this is the Gryffindor squad" Potter (he pointed to the boy with green eyes), Granger the mudblood (he pointed to the girl with bushy brown hair), and Weasley the Weasel (he pointed to the tall boy with red hair). The other three aren't important," said Draco.

Granger, Potter, and both Weasleys were looking at him like he had come back from the dead. Riddle took advantage of their silence and said, "I thought they didn't let riff raff in anymore." The Slytherins laughed with him and they turned to leave Potter and them starring after them as they headed up to the castle.   


	6. SIX: Snake and Phoenix

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 6

SIX: Snake and Phoenix

***************

A/N: Argh! I'm sick! Sorry if this took long. I had to take a short nap to get rid of my headache. But here it is: Chapter six!!! 

*******

Response to Reviews: 

gothic_neelam: Thanks for another review! Sorry if I take too long to post.

Miss Mina Murray: Actually I wasn't going for a love fic with Hermione and Tom but I was trying to get Hermione to see past the Slytherin façade while Tom wants nothing to do with her. But let's see how far Hermione will go to learn something that isn't written in books, shall we? 

Dolphingirl79: Don't worry. I won't stop writing this as long as I get good feed back!

Marauder1prongs: Thanks for telling me about that mistake! I fixed it. Oh and Riddle is a Slytherin. How would you expect him to reply to a bunch of Gryffindors?    

radarPLO: Is it really that funny? Hmmm…maybe it is… 

Emma Ackroyd: It says in your boi that you live in Britain, do you really? I wish I lived there…But no. I'm stuck in Illinois, America. Anyway…I have to continue typing this chapter. 

**************

Previous Chapter: _Granger, Potter, and both Weasleys were looking at him like he had come back from the dead. Riddle took advantage of their silence and said, "I thought they didn't let riff raff in anymore." The Slytherins laughed with him and they turned to leave Potter and them starring after them as they headed up to the castle.   _

************

Draco took the lead and, against his better judgment, Riddle followed with the other Slytherins in the back of the group. Silence took over him all the way until they reached the school and joined up with the group of students from all houses, slowly making their way from the doors to the great Hall. 

Riddle could feel Potter's eyes on him from across the hall once everyone took a seat at their house's table. He met the Gryffindor's eyes and smirked. Potter glared in return then took a glance at the head table, probably trying to see if Dumbledore knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle was sitting in the Great Hall. 

 Moments later Professor McGonagall came in leading a group of small first-years who were looking around the room nervously and as soon as they reached the front of the room McGonagall retrieved a four-legged stool with a dusty, old hat on it. Riddle paid no attention to the hat as it burst into song. Riddle yawned when the hat finished and McGonagall called their names out one by one in alphabetical order. He pushed some of his sleek, black hair away from his face and sighed in boredom.  

"Lighten up," said Draco next to him.

"How about you _shut_-up," Riddle growled. 

Draco was about to retort when his father's words echoed through his mind. 

Do everything to make sure that he likes you and hates Potter… 

It would be a lot easier if Riddle wasn't so damn infuriating! Draco thought bitterly. Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. Getting insulted by his snake was bad enough but him getting the pleasure of it? That definitely wasn't the Malfoy think to do. 

"Umm-Draco?" Goyle said in a grunt voice. 

"What, Gregory?" snapped Draco. 

"Feast began a few minuets ago," he said, pointing to the piles of different foods in front of him. Draco grabbed himself some as Riddle scooped some mashed potatoes onto his fork. 

Riddle couldn't take his eyes off of the Gryffindor table. Potter kept throwing him dirty looks and the youngest Weasley (who he believed to be called Ginny) starred at him. She seemed terrified of him for some reason. Deciding he didn't even want to even try to fathom the way Gryffindors thought, he finished eating the food that was on his plate before the desserts came.

Soon enough the food disappeared and the desserts came and went. Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent. Riddle yawned loudly so everyone heard him and Dumbledore smiled in his direction. 

"First off I would like to welcome everyone back for another year at Hogwarts and to the first-years I sincerely hope you enjoy your time here. I believe we're all aware but to those of you who may have forgotten over the summer magic is forbidden in-between classes." 

"I have been asked to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden to all students. Please remember not to wonder to close to it without a Professor." 

"Now lastly I would like to introduce you all to a young friend of mine that has decided to join us here at Hogwarts this year, Tom Riddle." Potter' jaw dropped, realizing that Dumbledore knew that Riddle was at Hogwarts. The Great Hall door swung open and then closed.  Riddle glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Potter. Weasley, and the mudblood run after who ever had ran out of the hall. 

_Morons, Riddle thought. The whole lot of them. _

"Prefects if you would please show the first years to their dorms," Dumbledore said. "Goodnight to all." Slowly everyone in the hall made their way out of the hall and to their common room. 

Riddle walked with Draco, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise, and Arden. They all laughed at the expression on the Gryffindor trio's faces as they ran from the hall, but for some reason Riddle failed to see the humor. However Riddle didn't want them to question him so he laughed with the group and forced a smile to creep over his face. 

They reached an area of bare stonewall and Draco said the password, "serpents." A stone door concealed in the wall slid open and Draco led them in and up to the sixth year's dorms. Blaise and Pansy went off in the direction of the girl's dormitory.  

Riddle, sick of being the tag along, pushed his way to the front of the group and made his way to his bed. Arden glared at him at being pushed and Draco tried to control his rage. Quickly he grabbed pajamas from his trunk that had been moved there and changed. Silently he crawled into bed (another one had been added for him), ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. 

Riddle closed the drapes around his bed and listened to everyone else get into bed. Loud snores came from Crabbe and Goyle's beds and there didn't seem to be any sounds indicating that someone was moving about in their bed. After five more minutes he decided that everyone was asleep and opened the curtains around his bed. 

Slowly his feet made contact with the cold, stone floor, and without making any noise that could wake his roommates he tip toed across the room and down to the common room after he slipped on his shoes. Silent as a stalker, he walked the halls of Hogwarts, using the halls that Prefects often didn't walk which he remembered from his time. 

It turned out that his memory was correct. He managed to get to the front doors and outside without running into anyone. He bit his lip as he continued across the grounds and sat down at the lake's dark edge. 

The summer night's air filled his lungs as he pushed his hair back and let it fall into his pale face. He wasn't feeling well and the cold Slytherin dormitory wasn't helping. 

"Do you think he's one of the humans that knows?" a voice hissed. 

"Don't be silly. No human knows," another answered. Riddle got up and scanned the grounds for the source of the voices. 

"Hey, I think he's looking this way," the first voice said. There was something familiar about it.

"Then let's get out of here before he figures out we're here," said the second voice. 

"I can hear you," Riddle said.

"I know he can here you but how can he understand me?" asked the second person. 

"How should I know," replied the hissing voice. 

"Nagini, is that you?" Riddle asked, looking around. 

"Yes, young master, it's me," said the snake, slithering into the open.

"Who were you taking to?" inquired Riddle.

"Talking to? I wasn't talking to anybody," Nagini lied. 

"Don't lie to the child, Nagini," said the voice. "His ability to trust is remarkably low for someone his age." Slowly he heard the flapping of wings drawing closer and he stepped back so a mighty, silver, swan-sized bird could land in clearing front of him.   

Riddle fell backwards and a look of horror creped upon his face. "I-I can understand y-you!" 

The Phoenix chuckled to itself and steeped forward. "Do not fear me. I come with no intentions of harming anyone." Riddle backed up as the Phoenix walked closer. "We Phoenix do not harm living creatures it's against our will. Though maybe you will believe me if I introduced myself. My name is Ho-neaou." 

Riddle stood up slowly, eyeing the bird that called itself Ho-neaou. "Wh-what do you want?" 

"I've said before that I come with good intentions. Do you not trust me?" asked Ho-neaou. 

"No, I don't," Riddle growled. 

"Please, master," Nagini pleaded. "It's true. He means no harm. He comes from the stars to guide you." 

"Indeed, young one. "There is a plot. One that could destroy both you and this world," explained Ho-neaou. "A plan that was created by Lord Voldemort and can only be stopped by Tom Riddle."     

Riddle didn't know whether to laugh or not. It was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of. _Him _saving the world? No, that couldn't be right.

"You're out of your mind," Riddle told the bird. 

"Am I?" it questioned him. "Or do you simply not believe in miracles?" 

"Look," started Riddle, "you've got it all wrong. I'm a Slytherin and-"

"Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean a thing. Or do you suddenly believe in fate? If I'm not mistaken you never did think very highly of that sort of thing," said Ho-neaou. 

Riddle starred at the bird, his brow furrowed. "How dare you come here and-" 

"Do you, Mr. Riddle, or do you not wish to see what I'm talking about?" Ho-neaou asked, interrupting him.

"Fine," Riddle agreed. 

Ho-neaou flapped his wings gently and hovered above the ground. "Then follow me." Riddle picked up Nagini and followed the Phoenix into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.   

 


	7. SEVEN: Never A Smile

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 7

SEVEN: Never A Smile 

*********

**Response To Reviews:**

Emma Ackroyd: Yeah us Americans spell it gray, but for some reason I'm stuck on spelling it grey ever since I began liking H.P. It's cold here too! I can't tell you how cold it is in C only Fahrenheit. Want to live in a nice place in America try Florida. My friend gets to live in there! She doesn't have to experience winter or snow ever! But there are a few major reasons why I don't like it here in America (the President) but I'm going to stick to the subject of the story…well not that we're on it or anything. Wait! Oops! I dropped my baby snake, Angina! Oh good she is okay!  

Marauder1prongs: Yeah, Kate. I'll go with that. Well I'm taking to you know so can't really say much… 

radarPLO: Actually I was going to do something like that. Not exactly like it because-I'll let you read the next couple of chapters and figure it out on your own. Hmm…my snake, Angina, has her head pressed up to the computer screen. I think she likes your author name…

vaderisgod: You want a confrontation between Snape and Riddle, Hagrid and Riddle, and/or Myrtle? That's a good idea…I'll definitely do one between Riddle and Hagrid. About the Chamber of Secrets…I'm definitely bringing that in just to see how he reacts to the Basilisk not being there and all of the memories. That'll most likely be in the next chapter though.   

Kou Shun'u: You are correct. I try and update this fic as often as possible. I'm also working on Tread Carefully Young Crouch. So if you'd want to you could check that out.  

*************

Previous Chapter: _Ho-neaou flapped his wings gently and hovered above the ground. "Then follow me." Riddle picked up Nagini and followed the Phoenix into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest._

*********

Ho-neaou's body glowed silver, such as the full moon would have, making it easy for Riddle to keep close. He constantly watched the ground so he wouldn't trip over any of the tall tree's claw-like roots or the misshaped boulders that showed up in the most peculiar of places. 

"Keep up with him, Riddle!" ordered Nagini. 

"I'm trying but he's flying too fast!" Riddle snapped, moving his legs faster and darting out of the way of a tree. He came to a sudden halt when he lost sight of Ho-neaou. Huffing and puffing, he scanned through the trees but sighted nothing. 

"Ho-neaou!" he called. 

"He wouldn't just leave us," Nagini assured him. 

Riddle ignored her even though what she said was reassuring. "Ho-neaou, where are you!" 

"Guide yourself towards my voice," answered the voice of Ho-neaou. Riddle gulped and put one foot in front of the other so he was walking in a weird manner. His hands were up, feeling around him since there was no moon out to give him light. Soon enough he caught sight of a silver glow and found Ho-neaou. 

"Why'd you disappear like that?" demanded Riddle. 

"I didn't. You simply lost sight of me," said Ho-neaou. "Now come. We must continue." 

"Continue where?" Riddle whined. "I'm sick of your r-"

"Riddles?" Ho-neaou guessed. Riddle didn't reply. Instead he scowled. The Phoenix laughed at his tantrum-like behavior and took flight. Riddle ran after him, Nagini on his shoulder. Soon enough they reached a clearing in the forest and Ho-neaou landed on a gigantic rock.

"Well?" Riddle asked. "What?" 

"Look at the stars," Ho-neaou told him. 

Riddle snorted. "Why would I do that?"

"Do it," repeated Ho-neaou. Riddle sighed and starred up. Ho-neaou flew and landed onto his shoulder. 

"Do you see that star right there?" inquired Ho-neaou, using his wing to point to a star that he could barley see. 

Riddle squinted and replied, "yes. But only just." 

"Each star represents a life. Make a statement that is true from what the stars are telling you," ordered Ho-neaou. 

"This is so stupid," Riddle muttered before doing what he was told. "Umm…there are a lot of people in the world?" 

"People and what?"

"People and animals?" Riddle tried. 

"All the lives of every living thing," said Ho-neaou. 

"So I guess that excludes mudbloods and muggles?" Riddle sneered.

Ho-neaou looked at him. "What a bad mouth you have there. It's actually quite nasty."  

"Whatever," Riddle said lazily. 

Ho-neaou ignored his comment and starred into the night sky. "Don't you ever wonder what the stars are saying?"

"Hmm…let me think about that…no," replied Riddle.

"The heavens have a lot in store for you," Ho-neaou told him. 

"Oh really?" Riddle asked, challenging the bird. 

"Yes, my friend," Ho-neaou reassured. 

"It can't be right. I'm the heir of Slytherin. I have blood on my hands and I'm still sixteen!" Riddle exclaimed.    

Again Ho-neaou found something hilarious in what he said. "Yes, I can see why you don't trust easily. The Dark Lord doesn't either."

"But I am the Dark Lord of this time, aren't I?" 

"Yes and no," answered Ho-neaou without explanation. He took flight again and disappeared into the night with one last order to Nagini, "make sure Riddle comes here tomorrow night." 

Riddle starred after him, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as if waiting for him to return so he could ask him another question. But Ho-neaou never returned. Riddle sat down uncertainly and for the first time in his life he starred into the night sky on his on free will.

***********

Eventually Riddle had given up hope of Ho-neaou returning and retreated to the castle's library. He sat at a table, starring at the same book for hours on end without turning a single page. He threw the book to the ground, not caring who heard it crash into a bookcase. 

Riddle got up and made his way over to a shelf of books on different wizard folk tales. He was determined to find something on Ho-neaou. There had to be something on him. 

He grabbed a book off of the shelf and looked at the title: Ancient Myths As Old As The Dragon. Riddle threw it. Another try: Folk Tales of Ireland. Again Riddle threw it. 

This was going to take long…

*********

Draco Malfoy leaned up against the doorway of the library, smirking at the sleeping form of Tom Riddle. The boy was trying too hard. It was as if he simply had to find out every mystery of life. 

He walked around the library and picked up the mistreated book that lay upon the floor. Once they were all collected he put them back where they belonged and cautiously woke Riddle.

"Hmm?" Riddle mumbled. 

"Get up!" hissed Draco. "We have Potions in five minutes!" 

Riddle lifted his head and opened his eyes. "So you waited 'till now to wake me?" He jumped up as Draco defended himself.

"Well sorry, Riddle! I _just_ noticed you weren't at breakfast!" 

"Come on. We have to get to class!" Riddle said in annoyance. 

Draco handed him a bag with his belongings in it. "Here. I brought you your Potions materials. Now let's go!" They raced down the halls and staircases, running into the classroom and racing to two seats in the back. Sure enough ten seconds later Snape barged in so the doors hit the walls and shut by themselves, his black robes billowing. 

He looked around at the silent class before picking a victim. "Potter!" Potter looked up, eye full of hatred. "Tell me, if you indeed did the homework over the summer, what is a short description of Wolfsbane?" 

Potter didn't seem to care what it was in the slightest way. "I wrote it down on the homework, Professor. Isn't that enough?" Next to him Weasley sniggered.

Snape shook his head. "Such a bad way to start class, Potter, Weasley. Detention for both of you and twenty points off of Gryffindor." Potter and Weasley glared at him. "Can anyone here tell me what magic properties of the Wolfbane are important in today's Potion we will be brewing?" Draco, sensing the trick question, raised his hand along with Riddle and Granger. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" 

However, before Draco could beat them to it, they all answered together, "You need to tell us which Potion we will be making before we could answer the question, Professor." 

Snape glared at the Gryffindor and said, "Ten points off of Gryffindor, Granger. I asked for Mr. Malfoy to answer. Not both of you." Granger was about to protest and say that Riddle had answered too, but Potter nudged her in the side to keep her quiet. 

The rest of the day went by slowly but sure enough it was over. He found that during dinner Granger had starred at him for half of the time that he had sat there starring into space, no facial expression upon his face. Occasionally he would force a laugh when Draco told him something 'funny' about different things his father had told him.

He cast Granger a sneering look and she glared at him before returning to her food. The next time she glanced up however Riddle wasn't looking at her, he was pointing at her and talking to Draco. Granger's face reddened in anger and she looked down again. 

A little to early for Riddle's like, it was already time to meet Ho-neaou in the Forbidden Forest. Draco and the others were sound asleep and he wanted to make sure he was on time. Forgetting bout Nagini who laid sleeping on his bed, he made his way out of the castle and down to the heavily wooded forest.

**********

Ho-neaou's golden eyes watched from a window's ledge as the young dark wizard headed to the forest. He smiled quite human like and imagined what was going to happen when _his_ prophesy was to be put into action. With his grand silver wings spread, he took off to an open seventh floor window. 

He prodded at it gently so he could get in and then soared to a bed not far from where he only just sat. Sneaking he took the book that lay in her arms in his beak and made a loud cry right in her ear. 

The girl practically jumped in her bed. Once her tired eyes focused she say Ho-neaou and gasped, "give me my book!" She made a grab for it but missed and fell to the floor. 

Agitatedly she made a move to push her bushy hair out of her face but gasped in surprising pain. She clutched her wrist to her body as Ho-neaou flew to the open widow sort of like a bluff of throwing it out. 

"Give it back!" the girl said even though she was sure the bird didn't understand. Ho-neaou was having a blast. He hadn't come in contact with this many humans since thousands of years before Hogwarts was built. 

The schoolgirl got up and walked calmly over to him. She cautiously pet the top of his head and he dropped the book to the floor. Just as she bent down to pick the book up, a dark figure in the distance caught her eye. She ran out of the girls' dorm and headed as fast and silently as she could outside, after the person that was heading into the dark forest.

Ho-neaou watched in delight as the muggle-born headed away. He looked down at the book that lay forgotten on the floor. It read: The Fate of Two. With one last smile he flew out of the window to watch, as the two opposites were going to first meet. 

_Soon enough it would begin…              _


	8. EIGHT: Lioness VS Serpent

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 8

EIGHT: Lioness V.S. Serpent  

********

**Response To Reviews:**

Marauder1prongs: What do you mean another stupid love fic? *Says sarcastically* It is so not!…Okay maybe it is but…yeah…

F75: I hope by interesting you mean it's okay… 

Emma Ackroyd: Sorry to say my dear reviewer if you keep reading this story you will be flooded with stupid questions (like how do British people spell color?) by my English loving friend, Katie Craft also known as Marauder1prongs on this site. It was actually quite funny when she pestered me about what you said that I managed to put her question in here even though it will annoy you to a great extent. As for the weather thing…yeah I felt a little OLD too. I swear I won't bring up the weather until I'm 60 something (that was a lie). I'm trying to get a scholarship to go to a college in England but I'm not too sure since I'm shooting to be an author one day. Back to the main subject… hope you enjoy this chapter!     

********

Previous Chapter: _Ho-neaou watched in delight as the muggle-born headed away. He looked down at the book that lay forgotten on the floor. It read: The Fate of Two. With one last smile he flew out of the window to watch, as the two opposites were going to first meet_.

Soon enough it would begin… 

********

Hermione half walked, half ran to catch up with the person who was heading into the Forbidden Forest. She had a pretty good guess about who it was. That's why she was in such a hurry. 

She looked ahead and saw that the person was still standing by the edge of the forest. He seemed to ponder if he should go in.  

"Stop right there!" Hermione yelled. The figure turned and Hermione found herself starring into the bright dark eyes of Tom Riddle. 

"Oh look it's the mudblood Gryffindor," he said. "So you've finally decided to give up your beauty sleep since it obvious doesn't help anyway, right?"

Hermione glared at him. "What are you doing out of bed, _Riddle_?" 

Riddle snorted. "Like I have to tell you."

"I happen to be a school prefect. So in other words if you don't I'll tell Professor Dumbledore," threatened Hermione. She starred him straight in the eye and was prepared to swear that she sensed fear behind his calm appearance. 

Riddle said nothing to her. He turned toward the forest and headed in without a single word to the Gryffindor girl. 

"Get back here!" exclaimed Hermione. Riddle ignored her and continued into the forest. With no other choice, Hermione chased after him. "I'll tell the Headmaster if you don't get back here, Riddle!" 

"Get out of here you filthy mudblood!" Riddle snapped at her, not stopping.

"Why don't you come up with a better name to call me," Hermione challenged him. "Oh never mind I forgot you can't find the time. Tell you what, why don't you run home to your mother? No wait…she's dead. Then what about your dad? Oh wait…you can't do that! He doesn't give a damn!" 

Riddle stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to Hermione. "Get out of here!" he hissed dangerously. 

"No!" she said, matching his anger. 

"Your such a stubborn bitch!" he snarled. "No. I'm wrong. You're worse than _a_ bitch. You're _the _bitch!" 

Ho-neaou flew down upon them. His wings speared so the forest around them was illuminated by a silvery glow. In what seemed like slow motion he landed on a branch that was low to the ground and barred no leaves. 

"Hello, my friends," he greeted. Hermione let out a yell of surprise at hearing him talk. "No need to be alarmed madam." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Don't waste your breath talking to her, Ho-neaou," Riddle said insolently. "She might tell Dumbledore on you." Hermione glared at him, but Ho-neaou beamed. 

Ho-neaou jumped to Hermione's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "oderint dum metuant." Her brow furrowed and he translated, "let them hate provided that they fear." Hermione stood there for a moment, trying to figure out who _they_ were, but before she could Ho-neaou returned to the low branch of the nearby tree. 

"Ho-neaou, you told me to meet you here," Riddle said. He didn't want to give anything away to the mudblood. 

"I did," Ho-neaou agreed, ignoring that he meant without Hermione. "But I'm sorry to say that I must go early." Riddle growled at him in annoyance. "Farewell until tomorrow." Ho-neaou took of into the starry night sky.

"You are in so much trouble," Hermione said. 

Riddle snorted. "And what exactly are you going to tell Dumbledore? That we both can talk to a Phoenix? Maybe he'll want you to say hi to Flawks for him." He laughed at his own joke although Hermione didn't. "Get out of here, Granger. I have things to do."

"Like what? Experimenting on innocent animals?" Hermione shot back. He looked at her angrily before continuing through the forest. 

"You're going to try and contact _Voldemort_ aren't you?" she demanded shrilly. 

Riddle pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Hermione watched him in terror, not knowing what spell he had used, but instead of something awful happening, the tip of his wand began to glow. 

He raised an eyebrow at her in enjoyment. "What? You don't trust me, mudblood?" 

Hermione didn't even try to reply. Slightly cold from the small gust of wind that came out of nowhere, she pulled her night robes closer around herself. "I guess I'll go then." 

"I guess you will," Riddle repeated. Hermione turned around and headed back the way that they had come. When he was sure that she was long gone he followed the path that she had taken and gradually made his way to the lake.                   

He fell upon a patch of healthy green grass and starred into the water, looking at the reflection of the stars in it. After a loud sigh he sat up but continued to watch it as if his life depended on it. 

_Tell you what why don't you run home to your mother. No wait…she's dead._

Riddle grabbed his head and yelled out as deafening as he could. However the Granger's words still played in his head.    

_Then what about your dad? Oh wait…you can't do that! He doesn't give a damn! _

In rage Riddle had never felt, he grabbed a rock from beside him and whipped it as hard as he could into the water. Upon impact the rock made a large splash and ripples moved the calm water outward and then back inward to meet at the middle of the lake. 

  _Tell you what why don't you run home to your mother. No wait…she's dead. Then what about your dad? Oh wait…you can't do that! He doesn't give a damn! _

    He put his hands over his ears, knowing it wouldn't make the voice stop. There was no way a silly little brat like her could make him this angry! He had a lot worse things said to him over the years. How was what she said any different? 

**_Because she is right…_**a nasty voice in the back of his mind reminded him**.  ** 

 Riddle picked up another rock and threw it into the water harder then the first. Obviously he didn't throw it hard enough for it slashed him and he cried out in frustration. He had no intention of returning to Hogwarts anymore…. never again…

*********

Dumbledore sat at his desk as the morning sun came up. He had been awake most of the night, trying to get some work done. 

He pulled out a golden watch and examined it. Little planets moved around the edge of it and twelve hands were on it instead of numbers. It made sense to him though. He cleaned up his desk and just as he was about to get up his office's door swung open and Severus Snape came in.

"Headmaster," he said urgently. 

"Yes, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.    

"It's Riddle. Mr. Malfoy has just reported to me that he's not in the Slytherin dorm," replied Snape. 

"Is it possible that he could be about the castle?" Dumbledore suggested. 

"That's what I said but when we went to look for him he wasn't anywhere to be found," Snape said. 

"Tell the other Heads of the houses that classes are to be canceled today," Dumbledore said in pressing tone. "Make sure the staff meet here as soon as possible. We must find him before anyone else does."  

***********

Tom muttered something in his sleep. He wailed and tossed about once more before settling down. The horrible nightmare that he was having was the cause of all his restlessness…

*********

_(Dream)_

_Tom Riddle quietly pointed hi wand at the doorknob of the Riddle's Manor. He was sure that their gardener was busy doing something else to notice him on the porch of the backdoor to the old home. Pain in his eyes from the mere thought that he could have lived in this very manor, he silently pushed open the door with his foot and listened before moving any further. _

_"I understand, mother," said a male voice. _

_"Never trust men like that, son!" he heard an elderly man say. "The only way to deal with people like that is death I tell!" _

_"I agree fully, dear," said a third person. This voice belonged to an old woman. _

_They must be eating dinner, Riddle thought. He listened to the voices more and knew automatically which one belonged to his father._

_"Son, it's a bit chilly in here. Could you check and make sure that the back door is closed?" his grandmother asked his father. _

_Riddle's heart leaped as his father answered back. "Yes, mother." He heard a chair scrap across the floor and as the first footstep reached his ears he gulped and slowly came around the corner so the-his family could see him._

_"Who are you? Get out of my house!" his grandfather yelled as the family rose from the table. _

_Riddle withdrew his wand and pointed it at them. "You don't give the orders anymore, grandfather!" he hissed. He turned to get a proper look of his father. He could see a few similarities. The face, tall in height, and sleek hair were the same, however he had inherited his turquoise eyes and color of hair from his mother._

_"Who are you?" Mr. Riddle, his father, demanded, taking a step forward. _

_"Can't even recognize your own flesh and blood?" Riddle taunted._

_His father's eyes widened. "You can't be! I didn't have a child with her!" _

_"Yes, you did," was all Riddle replied with, his voice was choking and filled with tears. "And you left me to be beaten every second of my miserable life by a bastard in a place where everyone hated he!" His turquoise eyes turned a blood shot red. "For that reason I'm going to kill you! And avenge mother! I want you to feel the pain you forced me to bare!" Without even realizing he did, he pointed his wand at the two elderly couple and shouted twice, voice full of hatred, "Avada Kedavra!" _

_His father stumbled backwards and fell over a chair after he saw his parents drop to the floor, dead. "Get away from me!"  _

_"You can't tell me what to do," Riddle said calmly. He stepped closer to Mr. Riddle who tried to scramble away. "It's your fault mother is dead! It's all your fault!" _

_"I'm sorry!" Mr. Riddle said. His eyes darted to the wand in Riddle's hand and anger flooded Riddle's mind. _

_"You'll never be sorry! Now until you understand how I felt all those night I spent in a cold, stone room after getting the stuffing knocked out of me for breathing!" Breathing unevenly he pointed his wand at his father and said, "Crucio!" He them watched in horror as the man that stood before, supposedly his dad, fell upon the floor, screaming and twitching uncontrollably. _

_After minutes three long minutes he lifted the curse and starred down at Mr. Riddle. "I hope you rot in hell." Before he muttered the two fatal words he said in a sort of prayer, "mother, please, forgive me." Then he choked out the words he had longed to say, "Av-avada Ke-ke-kedavra!" His father collapsed upon the floor, dead before his body hit the ground. _

_Riddle fell to his knees, not believing hat had happened. He couldn't have…but he did. He got to his feel shakily and ran out of the house, not even stopping to catch his breath as his throat tightened and he felt the tears coming on…_

_(End of dream)_

_*********_

Riddle slowly opened one of his eyes and starred around the room. He wiped his sweating forehead and looked around. Stone walls, stone floor, and he was laying on a soft couch…For a moment perhaps, he thought that he was in Azkaban, but then he remembered that he had managed to sneak into this secret room in the early morning.

The secret room he was near the dungeons in the castle. Salazar Slytherin built it and therefore only Riddle knew how to get into it, but if anyone else knew the password they could get in just as easily. 

He gasped in pain and caught sight of his leg and remembered more events from last night. Once he had gotten bored of the lake he had returned to the forest to find Ho-neaou. Not able to find anything at first, he searched again and unfortunately ran into an Acromantula, a gigantic spider. It was impossible to say how but he had recognized the beast as Aragog, the monster spider that Hagrid had tried to raise in a box. 

Hagrid! He was a Hogwarts. If he went to Dumbledore and told him that the beast that Hagrid had raised a child attacked him he might not be able to stay here anymore. Not that Riddle actually cared or anything. But he had already gotten the half-giant expelled, wasn't that enough? 

He gritted his teeth in pain as he shifted his led so it was more comfortable. He knew that no one except an old friend knew where the secret room was and she was dead. Even if he wanted to get out of the room now and go to the Hospital Wing, he couldn't climb the dark staircase that led to the second floor with his leg hurt as it was. Riddle put his head down and starred at the ceiling, wishing that someone knew where he was.

"The Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place my friend," said Ho-neaou, appearing out of nowhere. "I though you were smarter than that."

Riddle gritted his teeth in agony and managed to say, "It's your fault I went in there! I was looking for you!" 

"Cal down, my friend," Ho-neaou whispered. "That leg of yours isn't a good thing to test. I'll be back with help me friend." 

"But can't you just heal it? I mean Phoenix tears have healing properties," said Riddle. 

Ho-neaou chuckled. "I may be able to talk, Riddle, but I had to sacrifice something to be able to." With that he took of and flew up the staircase then out of the secret door, leaving Riddle to wait.

**********

Ho-neaou was out of the door in seconds and he knew exactly where to go. Casting an invisibility charm over himself, he soared around the halls and found her. 

"Hello there, Hermione Granger, is it?" he said. "And you two must be…Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." 

The three Gryffindors looked at him as if he was a red basilisk about to eat them. "Come now, Hermione, I assume you told them about me?" Hermione looked down and didn't reply. Harry and Ron on the other hand starred at him. "Don't be embarrassed, dear girl. I'll introduce myself. Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. My name is Ho-neaou."

"You're a Phoenix and you're taking!" Weasley said when Potter couldn't find anything to say. 

Ho-neaou laughed quietly and replied. "That would appear to be the case wouldn't it? Now I suppose some rumor is going around, saying that Mr. Riddle has disappeared?" The Gryffindor's nodded unsurely. "Well, Hermione, you may tell the Headmaster that he is still within these walls only. He is injured so he won't be able to come out of where he has taken shelter." 

He could see each of them give him a look that said quite plainly 'Who-Gives-A-Damn-About-Him', but he finished doing what he came to do. "Do not tell Dumbledore who gave you this information." He sighed before continuing, "The entrance to the secret room Riddle is currently in is on the second floor and the password is Slytherin's Great Heir. Good luck." Done with his business, he took off, leaving Hermione to decide whether or not to go to the Headmaster, and a very confused Potter and Weasley to stare at her.               


	9. NINE: Give It Up

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 9

NINE: Give It Up

**Response To Reviews:**

Deadly fate: I know now that Hermione insulting Riddle was sorta out of character but not to much so. 

radarPLO: I'm trying to update as soon as I can! *runs around desperately to try and find an idea* Oh and you may have already read the Riddle's dream from my other story but please don't get mad! 

Marauder1prongs: I soooo didn't steal it!  

Emma Ackroyd: The reason I hate Bush is because, if I could borrow a British term, he is a git. His father was once president while we had problems with the Middle East and now it's happening all over again. Personally a lot of people think he's only president because his father was and now he's paying the Middle East back. Have you ever heard one of the government people talk or give a speech? It goes something like this, "I *everyone claps* hate *everyone claps * the *guess what…everyone claps* world *everyone claps*. 

dolphingirl79: I will!

***************

****

Previous Chapter: _He could see each of them give him a look that said quite plainly 'Who-Gives-A-Damn-About-Him', but he finished doing what he came to do. "Do not tell Dumbledore who gave you this information." He sighed before continuing, "The entrance to the secret room Riddle is currently in is on the second floor and the password is Slytherin's Great Heir. Good luck." Done with his business, he took off, leaving Hermione to decide whether or not to go to the Headmaster, and a very confused Potter and Weasley to stare at her._

******************************************************************

Riddle managed to roll onto the floor from the velvet, green couch and unfortunately he landed on his wounded leg. He grabbed it in obvious pain and shifted so he could sit up against the furniture. 

He didn't want to go back to the Hospital Wing and spend the rest of his bloody life there. Dumbledore would never let him out. He would never trust him again. As he attempted to heave himself to his feet but failed, he prayed that Ho-neaou didn't go to get Dumbledore or any of the professors. He wondered how much time he had left before someone found him as he mopped up his torn and bloody leg with his already dirty robes. 

_Always use your resources first…_

Riddle tore piece of his robes off and carefully wrapped his leg up with it. Slowly he attempted to push himself to his good leg then gently to his unstable one. His leg shook under his weight but he forced himself to stand. Only one thing was on his mind; he had to get out of here.   

Another glance at the wall revealed to him memories that haunted his dreams; carvings of the three most powerful, dark creatures I the world. 

On the South wall was carved a beautiful fox. Only it's red eyes were colored in so the figure didn't capture the true majesty of the animal. Its paws, made of ice, had frozen the ground in the carving and its bushy tail's tip was made of ice too. All of it's characteristics gave it the name Vulsidus meaning fox star. Riddle turned around to the West wall and gazed upon his favorite one. 

A slithery King Cobra's turquoise eyes starred back at him. The serpent's two pointy teeth were revealed through his open mouth along with his forked tongue. Its name was Incenser, which also meant fire serpent. With a heavy sigh he turned to the East wall and studied the last one. 

Fulavitus, lightning bird, was a grey-eyed falcon. Only real life could reveal that he was really a yellow bird with black-stripped wings. His serious face was what made him so intimidating. 

Suddenly he collapsed upon the couch, exhausted from standing. Deciding that it would be better if he sat and waited for someone to come he put his head down on his arm and tried to drift off it sleep. 

********

_(Dream)_

A scream pierced the night. Riddle ran to where it had come from. Looking down by the lake he saw a tall figure picking up some one way smaller. He strained to see who it was as he ran toward them. Riddle eyes widened when he saw it was Grindelwald and he had Ruby!                

_"Grindelwald, no! Don't hurt her!" Riddle yelled calmly, running to the scene. "It's me you want anyway. Is it not?"___

_"Tom Riddle, just the person I was hoping to see," Grindelwald said while dropping a tear stricken Ruby to the ground.___

_The wind howled fiercely blowing Riddle's hair into his determined face. The only sounds that could be heard was the red headed girl's uneven sobbing._

_Riddle took a step toward her, but Grindelwald grabbed her by the hair and forced her ruby red eyes to look straight up. He pointed his wand at her throat and said in a superior tone, "don't let your foolishness be responsible for killing the only person that ever accepted you into their family."___

_At these words Riddle took a small step backwards, all the while keeping his eyes on Grindelwald. "Good choice, Riddle," the dark wizard practically laughed. "I don't wanna hurt you. You were expensive. But if you refuse to obey me I'll have to and I will. Now hand over you wand."___

Riddle removed his wand from his pocket and tossed it in disgrace at Grindelwald's feet. Silent tears began to form in his turquoise eyes as he realized that there was no way he could win this fight. Dumbledore, the Headmaster and all the other teachers were sound asleep. Not to mention Lucius didn't know where he was. That was probably the main reason why Ruby was crying.

_Grindelwald lazily picked up Riddle's wand and twirled it between his fingers, but his gaze never once left Riddle. "Bow down to me, Tommy," he ordered, smirking evilly._

_Unfortunately for Grindelwald it wasn't that easy. Riddle didn't even move a muscle or show the slightest indication that he heard him. He was too caught up in his thoughts.  He had two options: he could either break the pat he made with Lucius and Ruby and obey Grindelwald or die trying to defend him and Ruby (who Grindelwald would most likely kill).___

_"Didn't you hear me you worthless piece of filth!" Grindelwald roared. "Bow down now!"___

_He made up his mind. As reluctantly as he could he sank down to his knees and did as Grindelwald ordered, but he found he didn't have the willpower to get back up as Grindelwald's evil laughter rang through the night.___

_The tears that had first threatened him had become overpowering for the first time in years. Not only had he broken his promise with his only friends but also he had failed Ruby. He had neglected his duty as a friend.___

_A sudden kick in the chest made him jump up and fall flat onto his back. His gasping for breath only made Grindelwald laugh more.___

_"This is too easy," gloated Grindelwald, looking down at Riddle disdainfully. "If only the world in the future could see the next Dark Lord."   ___

_"You're…wrong, Grindelwald," said Riddle, in between gasps, "I'm… never gonna… be…like you."___

_"For someone who is so small you sure have a big mouth," drawled Grindelwald. "Here let me fix your problem." He pointed his wand at Riddle, who was attempting to get up, and cried, "Crucio!"_

_(End of Dream)_

_********_

Riddle jumped up, sweating again and his eyes darted around the room. Why was everything and everyone haunting him now? His body ached from the _Crucio_ that had been used on him in his dream and his head was pounding. He became aware of the voices shouting. 

"There he is!" Hermione shouted. Many blurry figures appeared in the staircase's doorway and he blinked in confusion. As quickly as they could, Riddle saw them come down to him. 

"His leg is torn up pretty bad, Headmaster," came the worried voice of the Defence teacher. "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing. I have a feeling that chocolate isn't going to help this time." 

He felt two strong arms pull him up and he became enraged that someone would bother him. Blindly he tried to fight off the person and almost prevailed except he was handed to someone else. 

"He's delusional, Remus. He doesn't know what's going on," said Dumbledore's kind voice. Suddenly the voices became distant so he was barley aware of them as he felt the person begin to take him up the stairs. The air changed to warm and he guessed that they were no longer in Slytherin's secret hideout. 

Riddle cried out in pain when he was placed upon a bed a few minutes later in, what he guessed was, the Hospital Wing. "I don't wanna be here!" Riddle shouted. "Why did you bring me here? Let me go!" Blindly Riddle searched for his wand that happened to be in his pocket but in his struggle he couldn't quite pull it out. 

It took three pairs of arms to restrain him onto the flat bed. Only then did he calm down enough to see that no more than five Professors were present: the half giant that looked quite familiar, Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin; all of which were members of the Order of the Phoenix.      

There was a period of silence before someone finally spoke. "Headmaster, it just isn't safe to keep him here," said McGonagall, turning to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded sadly and riddle watched him as he said, "Alas, Minerva. I fear you to be right." He and the other Professors turned and left as Madam Pomfrey walked over to him, wand in hand. 

"You must have done something quite bad to get Dumbledore to give up on you, Mr. Riddle," said the nurse.

"I didn't do anything," mumbled Riddle. "He just can't deal with who I am." 

"Who are you?" Madam Pomfrey said, turning the conversation toward him. 

"None of your business," snapped Riddle. The nurse pointed her wand at his leg and muttered a few spells. Soon enough the cuts were healed and his leg was felling a bit better. However when he tried to get up the nurse pushed him back down and said sternly, "you're not getting out of that bed until Dumbledore comes to get you or says you can go, got it?" 

Riddle watched her turn his back on him and return to her office, his brows furrowed. What was it with the nurse and her patients? Not wanting to face her wrath, he lay his head down and waited until he would be able to go…even if that time was two months from now…

*********

_(Dream continued)_

_Ruby stopped her sobbing the exact second Riddle's tortured screams reached her ears. She had completely missed what had just happened and couldn't stand it if Riddle got hurt because of her.___

_"Stop, Grindelwald! Please! Stop!" she begged, throwing herself at Grindelwald's feet. "Stop! Please stop!"___

_"What is this? A mudblood telling me what to do?" asked Grindelwald, amused.___

_"No, I just-"___

_"Now I see. You don't want me to hurt your little boyfriend. Is that it?" continued Grindelwald, showing no pity. "I dare say even he, a lowly half- blood deserves better than you."___

_Ruby couldn't think of a response to that. She had never thought of Riddle that way, and she was sure he didn't think of her like that.___

_"Well?" Grindelwald demanded.___

_"I-I-I don't know," she finally answered, not even attempting to hide her fear as she got up to her knees.___

_"Tell you what," stated Grindelwald, waving his wand and magically making a piece of parchment appear, floating in front of him. The parchment started to glow a reddish color as he continued, "if you can get Riddle to agree to my terms I'll let both of you leave alive."___

_"No, Ruby, don't listen to him," Riddle objected weakly. "Don't listen to him. He's lied to my mother every day till she died and to me ever since I was seven." He had barley managed to stand up while he was talking.___

_"Riddle, there's no way I'm letting you do this alone." cried Ruby. " You can't even stand!"___

_"Yeah, Riddy," said Grindelwald, "spread the fun around!"___

_"Shut-up, Grindelwald!" Ruby said absentmindedly, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.___

_"You'll pay for that, mudblood!" growled Grindelwald. "Crucio!"___

_Riddle saw the world in slow motion as a jet of light emerged from Grindelwald's wand and a magical barrier appeared around Ruby as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the spell to hit…but it didn't. It rebounded upon Grindelwald who simply reflected it with a counter-curse. An odd shimmering showed the shielding charm being used by none other than Lucius who was furious at his father's master for attempting to hurt Ruby.___

_Apparently Grindelwald noticed who was helping her. "No, now, Lucius. What will your father think when he hears about this?"___

_"If he was a good father he might be happy that I'm not going to grow up and be an ass like you two," Lucius sneered, taking the barrier off of him and Ruby.___

_"Language, Malfoy, language," Grindelwald said.___

_"Get behind me, Rub," instructed Lucius and Ruby did what she was told.___

_"You must be joking," laughed Grindelwald, raising a brow at them.___

_"If I am you are," Lucius retorted. "So prove yourself." The blond raised his wand to prepare for battle.___

_"I'm with Lucius, Grindelwald. Ever since I first came into contact with you you've been tellin' me that you're the best sorcerer in the world, and no one can match your power. Well then here's your moment of truth," Riddle said, his voice dripping with hatred as he continued talking, "You keep tellin' me that I'm distend to become the next Dark Lord no matter what. So let's match the strength of Lord Grindelwald, present Dark Lord against me, Tom Marvolo Riddle, future Dark Lord, heir of Salazar Slytherin."___

_"Okay but remember," smirked Grindelwald, pointing his wand at Riddle, "you asked for it. Imperio!"_

***********

Riddle wailed in his sleep. He tossed and turned, unaware that hours had passed and he had been asleep for four hours. For once in his life he didn't want to wake up. Just being able to be back in his time made him happier than he would ever let on.

Merlin forbid what had happened to his two friends in the future. But whatever it was Riddle didn't want to know for he was sure it couldn't be good.  

__


	10. TEN: More Dreams and Office Cleanings

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 10

TEN: More Dreams and Office Cleanings

**Response To Reviews:**

Emma Ackroyd: I have no idea how to spell Al Gore but my dad said that both Bush and Gore were morons. He said the key to picking a president is picking the one that is less stupid. So my parents don't like Bush (he and Gore are equally stupid). ARGH! Politics are annoying…let's just leave it alone 'till we're older. 

Deadly Fate: I know that the dream scenes were kind of sad but a few of them will be happy memories. Just wait and see.

Miss Mina Murray: You're making me grin like Sirius! Stop with the flattery! *but really don't! Lol!*

Marauder1prongs: One story at a time, Prongs. One. You'll love this chapter but warning: it contains inside joke between you and me! *Falls over laughing* 

*******

 Previous Chapter: _Riddle wailed in his sleep. He tossed and turned, unaware that hours had passed and he had been asleep for four hours. For once in his life he didn't want to wake up. Just being able to be back in his time made him happier than he would ever let on._

_Merlin forbid what had happened to his two friends in the future. But whatever it was Riddle didn't want to know for he was sure it couldn't be good_

_**********************************************************_

 Dumbledore sat in his office, trying to forget the debate that he, Severus, Minerva, and Remus had earlier. Both Minerva and Severus thought that they needed to get rid of him some how, while he and Remus believe that Riddle deserved a chance and it wasn't fair that they should judge him when he wasn't in the right state of mind. 

Then the matter of would he ever be in the right state of mind? Came up and Dumbledore admitted that only time would tell. Finally they had all decided that the matter was to be addressed during the next Order meeting. 

Truth be told Dumbledore was a bit worried how Riddle would react when he learned that he, Dumbledore, had defeated Grindelwald, Ruby Rosewood (the girl had been friends with since he was barley older than eight) was dead, and Lucius Malfoy was indeed a living replica of his father. 

The aged man rubbed his forehead and tried to relax. As much as it was true that Riddle wasn't Voldemort, Dumbledore couldn't help but see through his angry gaze when he was forced to do something and see that sometimes his eyes flashed scarlet. Of course he knew that Riddle and Voldemort were the same person, but inside of Voldemort he hadn't ever seen anything that reminded him of Tom Riddle.            

He stood up and grabbed his wand from the on top of his desk and headed out of his office door to the Hospital Wing. As much as he was sure that Riddle was fine here at Hogwarts, he had to get the other Order members agreement. Severus had a good point so maybe the others did to. As soon as he told Riddle to stay in the Hospital Wing he would be off. Once he was there he quietly opened the door.

Riddle turned over and grumbled something about Lucius going out with his girl. Dumbledore glanced at his golden pocket watch and saw that it was only six o'clock in the morning. Not wanting to wake Riddle Dumbledore covered him up and left the Hospital Wing, heading back to his office to floo to the Order's headquarters.

*******

_(Dream)_

_The image of his confrontation with Grindelwald vanished and was replaced by another one. Riddle sat by the lake's edge and watched the water's smooth surface that was completely immobile. Ruby and Lucius were at Hogsmeade. Now that they were going out they barley ever talked to him during the day. Now they walked the halls together and sat together no matter what. _

_The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he turned around. "Hey, Star, Lu," he acknowledged his two dating friends. _

_"Hey, Rid," Ruby (or Star as they nicknamed her) replied. Her arm was locked with Lucius's. _

_"I need to get something from the castle. Star, why don't you stay here?" Lucius said, pulling his arm away from her. _

_"But, Lu!" she protested. Riddle could swear that she didn't want be left alone with him. _

_"I'll be back," he repeated. "Stay here with Rid." Without waiting for her to object again, he turned and headed to the castle. It took a while but she finally sat down next to Riddle. _

_"Umm…" she started. "Lucius told me something." _

_"Did he?" Riddle said, pretending not to care. _

_"Riddle! Don't be like that! I know how you really feel about me and him!" _

_"How?" he challenged her. _

_"You like me, don't you?" she asked in a gentle tone. _

_Riddle starred at her in surprise. "Lucius really did tell you, didn't he?" _

_Ruby nodded. "I mean it wasn't his fault!" she exclaimed. "I prodded it out of him and he-he-" her voice became shaky and a tear fell from her eye. _

_"What's wrong?" Riddle asked kindly, scooting toward her. _

_"Oh, Rid!" she cried. "It's Lucius's father! I went over to his house this summer and Lucius and his father had a big fight! His father was calling me a m-mudblood and L-Lu stood up for me! But his father-his father-" Riddle pulled her into a hug to comfort her. He wasn't sure if he really wanted Ruby to continue telling him about what happened. He knew from experience that Lucius's father was no good and he served the Dark Lord, Grindelwald. _

_"Having fun?" came Lucius's voice from beside them. _

_Riddle jumped up. "Lucius! It's so not what you think! I swear!"_

_However instead of yelling at Riddle, Lucius laughed to himself and smirked. "Rid, I know you like her. I've known for a long time. About since the first time I met her."      _

_"It was that obvious?" Riddle asked his two friends. _

_Ruby got up and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes. "Yeah it was," she sniffed. "But thanks for listening to me for a bit. I feel a bit better. I can't wait till our match against Gryffindor!" The last statement came out of nowhere.   _

_The three sat down by the lake's edge together. Riddle and Ruby had a laughing fit when Lucius told them how he wanted to go out with a snobby, Ravenclaw girl that was a year younger than them, Narcissa Black. When Lucius pointed out that she was a pure-blood Riddle had to comment that even Ruby, whose father was muggle-born and her mother a muggle, looked better, which eared him a smack to the back of the head from both of them.  _

_(End of dream)_

_******_

"Mr. Riddle, wake up. It's time for Lunch," came the nurse's voice. 

"Noooooo," he groaned, pulling covers over himself. He didn't want to leave his dreams anymore than he wanted to see the inside of Azkaban.  

"It's waiting for you on the stand beside your bed if you want it," said Madam Pomfrey. Once she retuned to her office Riddle threw the covers off of himself and looked at the food. He really didn't want it. There wasn't even a reason that he should be in the Hospital. Dumbledore just didn't trust him. 

Deciding that he wanted to cause the nurse, Professors, and Order members as much trouble as he could, he didn't take the food; he knocked it to the ground.Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey retuned at that exact moment. Just to anger her more Riddle pretended he didn't notice that he did what he did. 

"Mr. Riddle!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "I didn't put it there so you could experiment with gravity." 

"I don't believe in gravity," Riddle muttered. "It's just something adults made up to scare little children." 

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. "Kindly clean the mess up." 

"No," sneered Riddle. 

The nurse however ignored him. She walked into her workplace and returned with a mop, broom, and a bucket of water that had an old rag in it. "Well?" she snapped at seeing his confused face "Get cleaning." 

"You can't-" Riddle started but Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, young man," she said, scolding him. "You'll do what your elders tell you." Riddle grinned, seeing the smile on her face, as he got out of the bed and picked up the broken pieces of glass from the shattered plate. The nurse pulled a garbage can up by him and smiled as she left him alone.    

In truth Riddle didn't mind cleaning. He had been forced to do it his whole life so it became a strange hobby of his. Not to mention that he could get the nurse on his good side this way and maybe even the Order's. 

Once the food was picked up and in the garbage can, Riddle began to mop the floor and soon he decided that if one part of the floor was clean why not do the rest of it? Following the moping he got down on his hands and knees and scrubbed the floors with the torn rag given to him by Madam Pomfrey. Riddle looked up when the Hospital doors opened and Dumbledore and a few others came walking in.

"STOP!" he yelled. The Order looked at him as if he was going to kill them all. "Get off of my floor! OFF!" Dumbledore looked down at the clean floors and was surprise to actually see his reflection on it's polished surface. When Riddle realized that it was the Headmaster (he hadn't been paying too much attention) he felt embarrassed beyond reason. His hair was completely untidy from when he had crawled under the Hospital beds to clean and his robes were torn in several places from being on his knees.           

"What in the Merlin's name have you been doing, boy?" growled the man he knew as 'Mad-Eye' Moody. 

_HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NEVER TO TOUCH SOMETHING UNLESS YOU'RE TOLD TO?" The orphanage Headmaster's voice echoed through his mind. _He flinched and backed up from the Order, not taking his eyes off of them.

"_GET BACK HERE, BOY!" _

_WHACK! _Riddle clenched the side of his face remembering all the times he had been hit for believing something good might actually happen to him; all the times he had asked about his father and hearing the denial of his existence. 

Dumbledore's kind voice brought him back to the present. "Tom? What's wrong?" Riddle's hand dropped to his side, and his confused eyes turned to Dumbledore. He was breathing heavily and uneven, his eyes were cloudy and unfocused. Riddle shook the memories away and sneered at the old man. 

"If you would kindly get off of the floor that I so nicely cleaned I won't have to hate you," Riddle growled. Dumbledore sighed and motioned for the Order members to follow him into Madam Pomfrey's office, right over the clean floor. He didn't see who, but someone spilled a drink they had in their hand onto the floor. Riddle looked at it in horror, his jaw partly dropped. 

Riddle heard two members exchange laughs as he got down on his knees and to clean up the broken glass. As much as he wanted to use magic, cleaning the muggle way worked better and was more thorough. The Order walked into the other room and as soon as they did he threw the rag (that he had been using to clean the spilled drink up with) across the room. 

"I hate the Order," Riddle muttered. "I wish they would just get up and throw themselves off of a cliff or at least a short pier."  

"Albus, we can't do that! He's not so bad if you give him a chance!" the nurse's plead caught his attention. Quietly he tiptoed over to Madam Pomfrey's office door. 

"Please try to understand. We may have no choice, Poppy," Lupin said and Snape snorted. 

"That's right," growled Moody. "The little menace deserves whatever we decide."

"Headmaster, I really must press this matter," Madam Pomfrey stated. 

"Look the way we see it is…well there's no denying it. The boy isn't in his right state of mind," said Mr. Weasley. "He could easily be a threat to any student if angered." 

"Which is why we must talk to him and get him to understand that," Dumbledore spoke over the argument. 

"Then let's go talk to him," said Lupin. Little did they know that they wouldn't get the chance for Riddle was already out of the Hospital on his way to the Slytherin common room. He had knocked over the garbage can on the way out and threw the rag onto the once clean floor. The only intention that was clear in his mind was to get out of the school and never come back. 

******************************************************************

A/N: Okay, reviewers, I need help. Vote for the one that you believe to be the best direction to go in and give a reason. 

1) Draco defies his father and Voldemort by telling Riddle about the plan to get him.

2) Riddle leaves and gets caught or has an encounter by/with Voldemort (please keep in mind that if this one is to happen I will have to end the story a few chapters short). 

3) Or you can give your own idea.  


	11. ELEVEN: From The Other Side

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 11

ELEVEN: From The Other Side 

Disclaimer: None of these quotes in this chapter or future ones are mine. They belong to people from the past and future. I take no credit and hope you all enjoy them. 

WARNING: Torture in this chapter and a few chapters in the future. 

**Response to Reviews:**

Marauder1prongs: maybe that can work…

Deadly Fate: I know it's really sad. And believe me it's very hard to write. 

Emma Ackroyd: Hello again! I'm taking to you right now…lol. Thanks for the idea but inspiration just struck me! 

Anonymous: Thanks for you help!  

Liz: Actually I was going to do that but then I got a different idea. Hope you like it! J 

*********

****

Previous Chapter: _"Then let's go talk to him," said Lupin. Little did they know that they wouldn't get the chance for Riddle was already out of the Hospital on his way to the Slytherin common room. He had knocked over the garbage can on the way out and threw the rag onto the once clean floor. The only intention that was clear in his mind was to get out of the school and never come back._

_******************************************************************_

Riddle ran to his dorm and grabbed a few things from his bed roughly, startling Nagini who had previously been asleep. Without touching his wand that was in his pocket, he left the common room and made it to the front doors. Just as he went to push them open a hand grabbed his shoulder and he whipped around. 

"What, Draco?" Riddle asked the sneering blonde. 

"Don't go," was all Draco said. 

"And why shouldn't I?" retorted Riddle. 

"Because I know what's awaiting you beyond Hogwart's grounds," Draco replied in a hurry. Riddle went to leave but stopped when Draco's statement registered through his mind. 

"What's waiting for me?" inquired Riddle, turning back to Draco. 

"I can't tell you straight out, all I can say is don't go," said Draco. 

"And I should believe you why?" 

"You just have to," Draco responded.    

Riddle pulled out his wand and pointed it in-between Draco's eyes. "This really isn't the best time to mess with me! Now tell me why damn it!"

"I told you I can't, why isn't that good enough for you?" Draco demanded.  

"Shut-up!" Riddle yelled in funny. "I'm sick of Hogwarts and everyone in it! If I wanna leave I will!"  

"Drop your wand!" said Hermione from behind him. Riddle smirked and turned to face her. Her brown eyes met his turquoise, and he realized that she was angry with him as much as she was afraid of him. Her wand was pointed straight at his heart. 

"Going to fight me, Granger?" Riddle taunted. 

"Get out of here!" Draco hissed at Hermione. "You'll get us all into trouble!" 

"I'll leave you two alone," Riddle muttered to himself, backing up as the two students began to shout at one another loudly. Silent as a snake he backed up to the front doors pushed them open, careful not to let the doors squeak as he let them shut again. 

Riddle backed up and snickered to himself. Finally he was free from all the Order members who lived to make his life hard and Dumbledore who acted like he wanted to help him but only looked for a study subject in which he could control. As soon as he had backed up a few more paces and turned around and was startled when someone elbowed him painfully in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to knees, clutching his stomach, and soon after a blow to his face made him fall onto his back unwillingly. 

"Going somewhere?" someone laughed at him. Riddle looked up to see that four men in cloaks had surrounded him; masks hid their faces from the cold night. Three of them laughed from his pain while the fourth studied him.

"You morons!" hissed the man that was looking him up and down. There was something about his voice…

"What do you mean, Lucius?" one of them asked his companion. 

Riddle would have gasped at his friend's name but he found that he didn't' have the breath to as Lucius answered, "This isn't Potter!" 

"Riddle, get back here!" Hermione's voice came. She appeared slightly out of breath a few feet behind the men in cloaks, Draco at her heels. The four adults' heads turned to the two noisemakers. Lucius motioned for his two comrades closest to the two to get rid of them but a sharp woman's voice made them stop, "Don't, Nott. That's the mudblood that's friends with Potter." 

"Good thinking, Bellatrix," praised the man next to the woman. The two men (one called Nott) pointed their wands at Hermione and Draco. Hermione made a move to retrieve her own wand but she was soon hit by _stupefy _along with Draco. 

They weren't so kind to Riddle. Bellatrix pulled his arms behind his back roughly and tied them there so he couldn't escape as Lucius removed Riddle's wand from his pocket. Nott levitated Hermione and Draco's bodies behind them (he had taken their wands) as they walked all the way to Hogsmeade before apperating to their destination. 

Riddle was confused as a wand was jabbed into his back to keep him walking as soon as they had reappeared. They were in an old castle and he was being forced down the hallway, into an old stone room. The three were forced inside and the four men followed in. The man that he didn't know the name of fashioned shackles around his legs and arms. He locked Hermione's wrists in a set of chains that was connected to the wall and left Draco on the floor. 

Bellatrix entered the dungeon as she removed her mask. Riddle gasped as he saw that she must have been in Azkaban previously for her face looked like a ghost's and she was deathly pale. She bent down so her face could meet his. "I don't know who you are, boy. But I doubt our lord will care much. Enjoy your stay here until then." She winked at him before putting her mask back on and leaving the small room, shutting the door behind her. All light had vanished, leaving him with only the comfort of Draco's uneven breathing to remind him that he wasn't alone just yet. 

"This is just great!" he heard Draco exclaimed after a few minutes. Riddle then heard him get up and run to the door with a bar window. "Let me out! DAD! Come on!" There was a sound of metal being hit and Draco yelled in pain. Riddle could only guess that he had kicked the door and learned the hard way that it hurt the unfortunate kicker more than the door.  

Riddle tried to block out Draco's annoying complaining and began to wonder what was going to happen to him now. This definitely wasn't what Riddle had in mind when he planed to leave Hogwarts. All he wanted was to crawl under a rock and live there for eternity. He didn't want to live, afraid of every new second that approached; he didn't want to be forced to stay somewhere where he couldn't think for himself.   

"Can you stop it, Malfoy?" he heard Hermione snap.

"Make me!" he retorted.

"Oh that's very mature," said Hermione sarcastically. "You sound like a real adult now!" 

"Shut-up, Granger," sneered Draco. 

"Make me," Hermione mocked him. 

"Grow up, both of you!" Riddle growled in frustration. Silence followed his unexpected outburst. He sighed out loud and starred at the ground even though he couldn't see it through the darkness. 

"Stand back, Malfoy," a voice growled. Riddle heard Draco stumbled backwards and then he the sound of keys. Soon after he was blinded by light as the dungeon door opened and two people in the same black cloaks walked in. One of them unlocked the chains that were restraining Riddle to the floor but left on the shackles that were around his ankles and wrists. 

The man grabbed him by the back of the collar and threw him out of the cell. "Move it!" he ordered. When Riddle struggled to get up the man's partner kicked him in the side before forcing him to his feet. They forced him through a door and into another room where a man with gleaming red eyes and snake-like features stood. 

They forced Riddle to bow to the Dark Lord as they did themselves and muttered, "master." With that done they backed up leaving Riddle to stare at himself, only older. 

"How does it feel to meet yourself in fifty years?" Voldemort asked in an amused tone. Riddle kept quiet, not knowing if he should reply or not. "Forgot how to talk already? In that case that me finish this up…I merely wish to ask if you want to return to Hogwarts since you already know what happened to your two 'friends' and have no interest in staying-" 

"No wait!" Riddle said, cutting him off. "What-what happened to Ruby? I know what happened to Lucius but what about Ruby?" 

Voldemort smiled a lipless smile. "Why, didn't Dumbledore tell you? He killed her." 

"W-w-what?" Riddle stammered, all color leaving his face. 

"That's right. He figured why let Tom Riddle have another powerful ally? So he killed her before we graduated," Voldemort said. "Weird how his mind works, huh?" 

"Why did you bring me here then?" Riddle asked. 

"Truth be told I was after Potter. You coming here was a complete accident, but I suppose it's better than being Dumbledore's prisoner?" When Riddle didn't answer right away Voldemort continued, "He doesn't understand us. We're not his precious Gryffindors that ware out hearts on our sleeves, waiting to die a noble death for a cause we don't believe in. We are the heirs of Slytherin himself."

"What do you want from me?" inquired Riddle. 

"I simply wish for you to keep this handy." Voldemort removed a small black book from his robe's pocket and tossed it to him. "Write in it and keep yourself sane. You're going to become the best servant I have after a few lessons and you're going to like it. But let me warn you…being powerful comes with a price."

"Like what exactly?" Riddle asked, careful to keep his tome steady. 

"Oh let's say pain," Voldemort answered. Riddle went to back up but Voldemort snapped his fingers and the two servants behind him yelled, "_Crucio!" _And so the 'lesson' began…

*******

Nott and (a man he just met) Rabastan shoved him forcefully against the stonewall as Lucius, Avery, and Rodolphus dragged a struggling Hermione and Draco out of the cell and into a one next to the one that they had previously been in. After slamming Riddle against the wall one more time they dropped him to the ground in a daze. Laughing the two servants of Voldemort left the cell-like room and slammed the door, but this time a torch in the corner lit magically and the dark room had a small source of light. 

He managed to crawl over to the small diary that Voldemort (he had dropped in when being slammed into the wall) had given him and, ignoring the pain, he grabbed it with his broken, bleeding hand. Strangely enough when he opened it slowly, careful not to hurt his hand more, it flipped open to a page that was marked by a bent black quill. Then he flipped back to the first page to do as Voldemort ordered him to. Riddle's hand began to sneer with pain from the blood being taken from his hand to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Despite the pain it causes I'm writing in this because Lord Voldemort (me fifty years older) ordered me to do so. I have nothing to tell you. I don't really wish to write about…well what happened in my first 'lesson'. But I am going to keep track of my injuries so I can remember what day each one was inflicted for let us say personal. _

My right hand is literally smashed (good thing I write with my left), I think my head is bleeding, and the rest of my body hurts from the Cruciatus Curse. I think that's all but since the Cruciatus was left on me for I think minutes I can't be sure if I'm still right in the mind.  I really shouldn't write more. My hand is about to lose all of its blood. 

_"There is a great deal of pain in life and perhaps the only pain that can be avoided is the pain that comes from trying to avoid pain. _"

_Until Next Time,_

Tom Riddle

Riddle set the diary down beside him and lay down on the cold floor to await the return of the Death Eaters. As much as he didn't want to be forced to go through it all again in the same night he had no choice for the more he fought them the longer that pain continued. He could still see Voldemort's glinting eyes from where he laid sprawled out on the floor, crying out in pain as a man stepped on his right hand and pressing down as hard as he could. 

He nursed his hand carefully while turning over. When he tried to move his fingers but couldn't. Judging from what he knew he figured it was most likely broken. Just when he made to pick up the diary again the cell door opened. 

"The master thinks you've had a long enough break," Avery sneered. Noticing that Riddle was reaching for the leather diary he walked forward and stepped down on his already hurt hand. As Riddle cringed in pain Avery said, "looks like Jugson didn't do a good enough job when he tried to break your hand, huh?" Riddle gasped as Avery lifted his foot and stopped it down again. "Answer me!"

When Riddle didn't obey Avery growled in frustration and kicked him hard in the stomach. "You worthless piece of filth. You will answer someone when you are asked a question!" 

"Bring him already, Avery. The master is waiting," Lucius said from the doorway. Mumbling under his breath, Avery dragged Riddle out of the cell and into the main hall. 

"Let's try not to bore our guest this time my Death Eaters," Voldemort said lazily as Riddle was dumped off in the middle of the floor. Voldemort's eyes scanned the Death Eaters and he spoke to one individually. "Avery, you look as though you're dying to say something." 

"Yes, my lord," Avery said. Riddle gulped as the Death Eater stepped forward and to say, "He has no respect for elders and chooses not to answer when he is asked a question." 

Voldemort did not seem angry at what Avery told him; he seemed amused. "Then I'll make it all of the Death Eaters' duty to see to it that he has an attitude adjustment. Until then do what you have to and see to it that he understands the seriousness of what he has gotten himself into. But that will take place after we teach him something new." Riddle looked up for the first time since he had entered the mall and starred Voldemort in the eyes; the eyes held no pity for anyone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the men that stood in the circle pull out a knife and he knew that this session was going to be worse than the last. 

******************************************************************

A/N: I don't feel comfortable posting this chapter because I think it's no good. Sorry if it sucks. 

~Marauder3Moony~       __


	12. TWELVE: Past Friendships

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 12

TWELVE: Past Friendships 

Disclaimer: The saying in the diary doesn't belong to me. 

**Response To Reviews:**

Deadly Fate: It's good to know that people think highly of my work even if I don't. I was reading though it just minutes ago and I thought it was horrible! I even found a grammar error! I feel really bad now! And I feel bad for tom! Dumbledore or Voldemort is his choice, what would you choose? Now one last question before you're allowed to read the this chapter…do you think I should let Tom escape soon? 

Miss Mina Murray: I'm still so glad that you like this story!

Eth: What do you mean by jumpy? You mean like bad? I hope it wasn't terrible…

Marauder1prongs: Thanks, Kate. Sev said it was good too! 

******

Previous Chapter: _Voldemort did not seem angry at what Avery told him; he seemed amused. "Then I'll make it all of the Death Eaters' duty to see to it that he has an attitude adjustment. Until then do what you have to and see to it that he understands the seriousness of what he has gotten himself into. But that will take place after we teach him something new." Riddle looked up for the first time since he had entered the mall and starred Voldemort I the eyes; the eyes held no pity for anyone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the men that stood in the circle pull out a knife and he knew that this session was going to be worse than the last._

******************************************************************

After seven rounds of the Cruciatus Curse, three Anguish Potions, and a few new cuts from a very sharp blade Riddle was forced down to a part of the dungeons that he had never been to. Not expecting anything good awaiting him, he gave the two Death Eaters an incredibly hard time while forcing him down the hall despite how much agony he was in. 

Panting the two Death Eaters forced him into a room with an ordinary wooden door and threw him to the floor where he stayed, breathing rigidly. "You- (pant)-are such- (pant)-a pain!" The one he thought to be Jugson growled. 

Riddle laughed despite the awkward situation and retorted, "Why don't you dump me off at the pound then? I'm sure someone would pay money for a freak show." 

"Now you're just being plain annoying," said Rookwood. "I can't wait to-" he was hit in the head by his fellow Death Eater.

"Don't tell him what we're going to do to him, moron!" Jugson yelled. 

"I'm not a moron!" argued Rookwood, pushing Jugson. Riddle raised an eyebrow at them both and smirked. It seemed that wizards in the future were still idiots to the core. 

"You deserved it!" Jugson snapped, pushing Rookwood so he fell to the ground. 

Immediately Rookwood jumped up and slammed Jugson into the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are?" 

"I really don't care if you two sprouted wings and called yourselves angels, just don't forget what your orders are," came Lucius's voice. Riddle looked up at him, into his cold eyes behind the mask. Involuntarily Riddle flinched at the icy look his friend gave him compared to how he used to look at him. Both of the Death Eaters turned to Lucius, startled at his quiet but predictable entrance. 

"Lucius?" Riddle broke the silence. "I-well-" Riddle couldn't hold it in anymore. "What happened to you?" 

Lucius laughed coldly. "You're as pathetic as the master said you would be."

"But I thought…we're-we're still f-friends aren't we?" Riddle asked, afraid to hear the answer. 

"There is no such thing as friendship you naïve little piece of dirt. No. I'm wrong. You're worse than the filthy mudbloods! You're a mixed breed. A half-blood!" snarled Lucius. 

"What about Ruby?" Riddle demanded. 

"I know no one by the name of Ruby!" Lucius hissed. "Chain him facing the wall so we can get on with this!" Lucius ordered, turning to the two Death Eaters that had been doing nothing. 

"Of course, Lucius," Jugson said and Rookwood muttered under his breath. Riddle was in no condition to fight either of them off. Rookwood grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his feet then both men slammed him face first against the wall where they chained him in place (after they stripped him off his old tore robes). Riddle was thankful that the chains supported his weight for he wouldn't have been able to stand on his own. 

He heard Lucius talking, "our master gave us permission to do to you as we please but before you leave here you will obey every command given to you without question, is that understood?" Riddle didn't answer. This whole thing this seemed so unreal. To him, he, Lucius, and Ruby had been sitting by the lake just about a week ago, laughing and only a little far from carefree. 

"I asked you a question, you worthless vermin! You will answer me!" Riddle cried out as a whip made contact with his bareback. He struggled to get free but remembered that he was chained in place. _Crack! _Lucius hit him in the same place. Riddle gritted his teeth, not wanting to give the Death Eaters the satisfaction of another sound. Riddle strived to ignore the pain, hit after hit. 

"I'll give you one more chance," Lucius hissed in his ear. "Answer me or this will continue because I assure you my arm needs the exercise." 

"Go to hell!" Riddle growled, biting his lip to hide his pain. 

"I will," Lucius said, raising the whip again. "And so will you." Riddle couldn't help but cry out as the whip made contact with his bleeding skin. He yelled out as loud as he could and because of it he was hit again and again. Soon he lost track of the number of times that he had been hit. He felt Rookwood unchained him from the wall and they allowed Riddle to fall upon the floor in a heap, choking as he tried to keep himself from crying. 

Jugson moved toward him but Lucius held his arm out, blocking his way. "Don't. We'll deal with him later. Leave him in here and let's go." There was something different in the blonde's tone. Without another word the three Death Eaters left. 

Riddle wiped his face with the back of his left hand and accidentally smeared blood that was from his face on his hand. Shaking from shock and the cold, he felt his back unsteadily and winced. He pulled his hand back sharply and saw that it was covered in blood. Gritting his teeth in pain he forced himself to crawl over to his torn, bloody clock and he somehow managed to pull it around him with one hand. 

He heard Draco being pushed down the hall, yelling, "I wasn't associating with the mudblood! I was making sure Riddle didn't do something stupid! Come on guys! Father!" 

"Keep your mouth shut, Draco," Lucius replied coldly. Riddle looked at the door and to his surprise the door was wide open; he could escape. With all of his willpower, he heaved himself to his feet and limped to the door. Down the left hall he could see the shadows of Draco and his father, their shouts getting quieter. Down the right was nothing except a torch that lit the way. 

As silently as he could he stumbled down the hallway, his left hand feeling along the wall and his right clutched tightly to his side. Not paying attention to the ground, he tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Great!" he yelled in a raspy voice.  "Add another bruise to my many others!" 

"Hello there, baby boy," said Bellatrix, standing over him. "I may be wrong but were you not just trying to escape?" 

"Yes," Riddle growled. Bellatrix kicked him hard in the stomach and he put a hand over his mouth, trying not to throw up. 

"Get up, boy," ordered Bellatrix. 

Riddle got to his knees but before he could try and stand up he doubled over and vomited on the ground in front of him. Bellatrix laughed at his weakness and kicked him onto his back. 

"I don't care if you have to crawl. You will follow me," she sneered. Riddle, clutching his stomach, got to his feet and tried to keep up with Bellatrix. He eyed the wand grasped tightly in her right hand as he continued to walk right behind her, not daring to fall behind. Surprisingly she led him to his cell, not to Voldemort and locked him in. 

"Next time I will alert the master but since you so sweetly obeyed my directions I'll let you off this one time," said Bellatrix before she disappeared. The single torch that lit the room was still burning, allowing him to see. He fell to his knees within arms distance of the diary. Riddle looked around for a quill once he had the diary in his lap but found nothing upon looking the first time, but then he spotted an inkpot half full with a quill next to it, near the corner. 

He grabbed it and unscrewed the top slowly. Then he dipped the quill in it and began to slowly write, as best as his shaking hand would, not a diary entry but something else: 

If tears could build a stairway and memories a lane I'd walk right up to heaven and bring you home again. 

Then he sketched a picture of him, Ruby, and Lucius, all laughing, smiling, in the middle of the Great Hall as they planed their futures. Absentmindedly Riddle smeared blood across the page where Ruby's red hair was blowing in the wind. 

Suddenly angry, he closed the book and threw it across the room as hard as he could. "I hate you!" he yelled. At who he wasn't sure. "Ruby told me not to make you and if I would have listened this whole stupid thing could have been avoided!" He buried his head in his arms and sob, "everything…"

_I must look really stupid. I'm a fourteen-year-old baby. _He thought miserably. Once again the cell door opened. He looked up and saw the last person he would have suspected to be there, standing in the doorway. 

******************************************************************

A/N: Sorry if I took too long. I started another new story called Dansmesyeux Riddle. Maybe you all could check it out. PLEASE!!!! 

~Moony~

  __


	13. THIRTEEN: Hell But Not Back

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 13

THIRTEEN: Hell But Not Back 

A/N: Sorry this took long and it isn't even that long! I promise better!

**Response To Reviews:**

Miss Mina Murray: Sorry 'bout the cliffy! I hope it didn't hurt to fall off, lol! I wonder who you thought it was that was standing in the doorway but I never say anything that would make me sound dumb in a review either! That's just the thing to do, right? I was wondering if you had MSN instant messenger since you have a hotmail account. If not that's to bad I wanted to chat with you sometime…

Deadly Fate: Don't worry. They'll escape…sooner than you think. 

Marauder1prongs: Hello. Sorry for not posting soon enough. 

Emma Ackroyd: S'up my British buddy? I'm having the time of my life trying to keep Sev (he says hi) off of my computer. He's been chatting with my friends and Prongs a lot in the pat week. He thinks he's better than me cause he was born in Britain. No offense meant to you. 

Emily-Dufleng: Don't worry. I'm not stopping there. I wouldn't be that cruel.  

*********

Previous Chapter: _I must look really stupid. I'm a fourteen-year-old baby. He thought miserably. Once again the cell door opened. He looked up and saw the last person he would have suspected to be there, standing in the doorway._

**********************************

Her ruby eyes met his and he found that he was gaping like a fish at her. "Ru-Ruby?" 

"Great now he is seeing things," said a blurry figure, moving in front of his dead friend. Ruby sighed lightly and smiled sadly at him. Slowly she mouthed what looked like, 'hold on'. He felt himself being chained to the wall, in a sitting position, but didn't fight back.  

"Make sure he can't move," the other person commanded the first. He knew their voices but was starring at Ruby and paying attention to nothing else. "Don't want him hurting himself more than necessary." Both of the Death Eaters seemed to think the situation was funny but Riddle really didn't care. For the first time in a while he was oblivious to the happening around him. 

"What the hell are you starring at, you weed?" someone that sounded like Avery asked. When Riddle didn't reply he turned to his companion, "Rookwood, the boy is already crazy." Rookwood snickered. 

Ruby smiled and jerked her head in Avery's direction. Riddle understood why as Avery joined in nervously laughing with Rookwood. He was afraid of him. Then Riddle figured out how to escape. But would there be consequences if he escaped using the most powerful magic he possessed? It was likely but not factual. Then again the though of Voldemort knowing-but would he already know since they were the same person? 

A magnificent sound filled his ears. He felt his heart warm to the unfamiliar sound and then, without warning, the side of the cell exploded in a mass of fire. Ho-neaou's phoenix form was visible in the flames and if Riddle wasn't chained to the wall he would have tried to run from the fire. However when the flames spread he felt nothing. 

"You came back?" Riddle said quietly. 

Ho-neaou smiled fondly. Suddenly Riddle remembered Ruby. He looked around at the doorway but found nothing. Was she really there or was he hallucinating due to his injuries? The heat made the chains give and he was able to stand up. 

Careful to keep both hands on the wall he made his way over to where Ruby had been just moments before. He didn't know what he expected to find but was devastated when he realized that she really wasn't there now. She was gone….just like Voldemort had said. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the honey-brown eyes of the Gryffindor know-it-all, Hermione. "I'm sorry," she said. He notice Draco behind her but said nothing to him.  

"For what, mudblood?" he sneered at her.

To his surprise she handed him the diary he had been using instead of answering, and he took it. Had he turned around he would have noticed that Ho-neaou's eyes saddened at what Hermione was thinking.

"We have to go now!" snapped Draco's voice, bring Riddle back down to earth. 

"Go," he said, falling to his knees. "I'll be fine." 

"Oh no you don't," Draco growled. "Ho-neaou didn't risk his never-ending life to save us just so you could get yourself killed!"  

"I said I'll be fine," repeated Riddle, clutching the diary. 

"And I said you're coming!" Draco retorted. 

"Leave him be," Ho-neaou ordered. "We must leave now." 

Hermione looked at Riddle then back to the phoenix. Something in her eyes changed and she declared, "I'm going with Riddle." 

"Come off if, Granger!" exclaimed Draco. "That's the dumbest thing you've ever said." 

"I'm serious, Malfoy," she said. "He can't take care of himself in this state. Now go!" 

"She made her choice," Ho-neaou said. 

"But-" Draco never finished his protest. The next minute they were gone in a swirl of orange flames. Hermione turned back to Riddle and saw that his hands were shaking violently. 

"Riddle, we have go!" she said, urgency flooding her tone. "The Death Eaters will be here any minute!" He gave no indication that he had heard her. Hermione began to get angry with him. She made her way toward him and forced the tall boy to his feet. 

A mix of emotions ran through his mysterious eyes, but before she could study it further it vanished. Riddle grabbed her hand abruptly and took off in the direction of the hole in the wall (that Ho-neaou had come through), leading to the outside, forcing her to go with him. At first she had no idea what had caused him to get up and go all of a sudden, but when she looked back as they hurried away she saw over twenty cloaked men run into the cell that the two sixteen year-olds had a moment ago been in. 

The yelling voices caught Riddle's attention and when he looked back he saw that Hermione was starring at them as they ran. He let her get ahead of him and, without words, willed her (and himself) not to look back. She seemed to understand as she was now running faster. 

Riddle heard someone yell a stunning spell. Without giving Hermione an explanation he dived at her, knocking them both to the ground, where he held her there until the spell flew right past their shoulders. Grasping her hand tightly he pulled her up and they rushed into the safety of the nearby forest. 

He thrust his diary at her chest after he pushed her behind a tree. Then he disappeared, leaving her to wonder if he was really coming back. Only then did she notice that the sun was coming up into the morning sky, eliminating the darkness. 

*******

Riddle truly didn't know what he was going to do. There really was nothing that could help their situation. He ducked behind a large boulder as three Death Eaters passed him. He watched as another one emerged from nowhere alone and decided to seize his chance. 

The Slytherin stuck out his foot, tripping the Dark Wizard and retrieving his fallen wand. Before the Death Eater could even look at him, Riddle had knocked him unconscious with a single spell.

*******

Hermione ducked down behind the tree when she heard people approaching and wished that she still had her wand. They wouldn't stand a chance then. 

Riddle's loud voice shouted, "STUPEFY!" A few moments later he came around the tree, extending a hand to her but still not speaking. She took it and he led her further into the dense forest, not stopping until they reached a large tree that had a burro under it's trunk. He slowly beckoned her toward it. She looked at him, brows furrowed. 

"I'm taking you back to Hogwarts," he said. He added nothing more and nothing less as he turned away. 

"Where are you going? Why did we stop here?" she asked him. 

He smirked and turned to her, "And they call you the cleverest witch in your year." Without another word he left her. She sat down on the ground, her back against the tree. She still had the diary under her arm and had to fight the urge to read it. 

He came back carrying a few small logs in his arms. Riddle set them down in front of her and she looked at him curiously. 

The Slytherin tossed her the stolen wand and said in a business tone, "Start a fire. I'm going to find you something to eat." Ignoring the rudeness in his order she didn't argue and within a few seconds she had a fire going. After what seemed like an eternity Riddle returned for the second time, a few different berries in his arms. 

He tore a large leaf off of a small tree with his mouth since his arms were full and (once he dropped to his knees) set it on the ground before placing the berries on it. "Eat," he commanded, taking his diary from her and lying on the ground near the fire. His eyes rested on her. When he noticed that she saw him staring he turned over, avoiding a conversation. 

She tossed a beery into her mouth and found that it was strangely sweet and sour. Her eyes widened when she realized that she could have easily been poisoned. Hermione turned to Riddle and found that his gaze was on her again. He chucked at the expression on her face and said, "Don't worry, mudblood, I didn't give you poison berries though I highly considered it." 

"Look we're never going to make it out of here unless we work together. Maybe we can start by using each other's first names. I know you know mine- 

"Tom," he interrupted her.

"What?"

"My name is Tom."

He actually listened to her? Hermione stared at him in a new way. This whole thing was proving to be very weird. Was he up to something or did something happen while being kept prisoner that made him act like this? Well, Hermione though, only time would tell… 

************************************************************************

*Behind Blue Eyes- LIMP BIZKIT*

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies…                         


	14. FOURTEEN: Pleasant Dreams

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 14

FOURTEEN: Pleasant Dreams

**Response to Reviews: **

drex: Thanks for the info.

Deadly Fate: I'll try to make the chapters longer. 

Marauder1prongs: Rather mean, aren't you? Don't answer that. 

Miss Mina Murray: Was it really that sad? I knew it seemed a bit but wow. And I guess e-mails will have to do. I too have to work hard to keep up in school and other things. Notice how the response to your review is the longest second time running? It's like a conversation in between chapters. One last thing….my annoying, ambitious friend, Sev (Severus is his middle name), says hi. Don't be fooled he's very mean but insists to interfere with my life constantly (like an older brother). 

*******

Previous Chapter: _He actually listened to her? Hermione stared at him in a new way. This whole thing was proving to be very weird. Was he up to something or did something happen while being kept prisoner that made him act like this? Well, Hermione though, only time would tell…  _

************************

Tom watched the sleeping brunette with interest. She wasn't that hard to fool, to manipulate to fit a purpose but still…she reminded him of everything that he had in a friend. She and Ruby did have a lot in common: both muggle-born, quite clever, and optimistic. 

Gra-Hermione turned over in her sleep as he got up to add a bit more wood to the fire. He sat there starring at the orange embers of the flames, allowing his mind to wonder in his own thoughts, his face emotionless. 

_Ruby had vanished when Ho-neaou and the Gryffindor pest had showed up with the tag along, Draco. She left him again…just like before. _His turquoise eyes reduced to slits in anger. _It was all Dumbledore's fault. He did this to them all. If it weren't for him he never would have been here in the first place. _  

**That's not right…a nasty voice in his mind commented. After all **you** created the diary.**

Riddle shook the thoughts away as Hermione stirred again. _How many damn times did she have to turn to get comfortable? He wondered. _When she stopped he sat up and flipped open his diary. Reaching into his pockets he found the stolen inkpot and quill. 

_Dear Diary,_

_I've managed to escape Voldemort's clutches and am on a mission to return Granger (or Hermione rather) to Hogwarts, but she doesn't know that I don't intend to stay there. I can't. There are to many memories there. Everything from Ruby to the Chamber is carved into its very walls, floor, and even enchanted ceiling. I can't bare the thought that-that she's not coming back. _

_I'm sorry. I got a little emotional there, but it's better to write it down than to tell someone. They would think I'm a few stitches short of a sweater or, in other words, they would send me to St. Mungo's then from there I would go straight to Azkaban. _

He looked up at the sound of a muffled yawn. He watched as Hermione sat up and asked, "Why are you awake, Tom?" 

Tom sneered at her. _It was better if she knew less that needed. _"Don't you have beauty sleep to catch up on? Merlin knows you need it." She glared at him, mad at herself for trying to be civil, and then she lay down on ground again. 

_Yes…Tom thought. It was better if she didn't know too much. That way she wouldn't care if things got bad from here on. _He continued writing as if there had never been an interruption:  

_I don't have much more to say to you. After all you are the cause for all of my problems. _

_Until I write again,_

_Tom M. Riddle _

Tom set the book protectively within his hand's reach and did as Hermione was currently doing. He watched the dying flames with no interest, once again his mind was wondering into the unknown and before he knew it, he was fast asleep…

*******

_(Dream)_

_Ruby smiled at him as she tugged on his arm, trying to get Tom to follow her into an old store in the heart of London. The small store on Vauxhall Road was famous for small, crafty objects that Tom just wasn't fascinated in. _

_He struggled lightly, not wanting to give the redhead the satisfaction of knowing that he actually wanted to go in and she what she was fussing about. He protested as he did so, "Awww…come on, Star! I don't wanna go in! Jet-jaw will go in with you!" _

_"No, he won't!" Lucius said from a safe distance, Narcissa holding onto one of his arms. She glared at him and hit him hard on the back of the head. _

_"Don't force your friend to go through the horror alone!" she scolded, smirking because she loved the store as much as Ruby did. _

_"Damn Ravenclaws," me mumbled, rubbing his now sore head._

_"Help me!" Tom pleaded dramatically. To add to the show he reached out with his free hand for Lucius. _

_"I can't make it!" Lucius yelled as he reached for his friend in slow motion. Narcissa, now bored with the Slytherin boys' performances, pushed her boyfriend into the dark hair boy. Then, raising an eyebrow at her girl counterpart, they dragged the boys (who were still fighting weakly) into the store. _

_Tom and Lucius looked around, trying to hold in their fake traumatized faces. Finally Ruby hit them both. "Grow up." _

_"Don't hit my man!" Narcissa snapped at Ruby. _

_"Yeah!" Lucius agreed in a pouting tone._

_"Only I can hit him!" she continued. _

_"Yeah! Wait-" but before the Malfoy could figure out his mistake Narcissa had backhanded him. "Oww!" _

_The rest of the group laughed at him as he scowled like a child. "Poor, Lu!" Tom mocked him. "Do you need some ice?" _

_"Not from you," snorted Lucius, remembering what had happened last time he had accepted. He hadn't been able to get warmed up for a week. _

_He looked to his girlfriend and saw that Narcissa's light gray eyes were warm with a happiness Lucius had only noticed in her about a month ago Ruby and Tom had also seemed happy about their new friend and were accepting her like they had him. _

_Ruby pulled something off of the shelf and showed it to Tom. "Look, Blaze. It's a leather-bound diary. I wish I could afford it. I wanted to get it for you for your next birthday." _

_"But, Star, my birthday isn't 'till December. That's a good five months away," Tom said, taking the small, black book from her. _

_"I know but this birthday is going to be special!" she declared. "I know it is. It's a big thing, you know, to turn sixteen." _

_"Then I'll have to get you something good come November," Tom told her, placing the book back upon its original resting place, a long narrow shelf. _

_"That reminds me, Flower," Lucius said, using Narcissa's nickname, "You're birthday is coming up in four months, is it not?" She nodded, happy that he remembered. "Then I'll have to find you something worth your while." She turned a pale pin in embarrassment. Ruby hit her shoulder playfully, laughing freely. _

_(End of Dream)_

_******_

Hermione eyed Tom with caution. He had been sleeping for hours, clutching his diary all the while. She could tell that he was in bad shape. He might not last for much longer if his injuries weren't attended to quickly. 

Much to the protest of her aching muscles, she got to her feet and stretched. She felt rested and now she needed to repay Tom for his help so far. Maybe she could even earn a bit of trust out of him so their temporary partnership would be easier to deal with.

She left the campsite and wondered around until she found a small stream of crystal clear water. It was truly a wonderful sight to behold. The chirping birds and sound of the flowing small river was peaceful. Sinking down to her knees at the edge of the water, she dipped her hands into the stream and splashed in upon her face. 

The Gryffindor repeated this process a few times before wiping the water away. Pondering how she was going to get some of it back to Tom and take care of his wounds was a wonder to her. Then she got an idea. 

Hermione tore off a small portion of her robes and soaked it in the cold mini river. All she had to do was return to this spot once in awhile to re-soak the piece of clothing. She got to her feet and made her way toward where Tom was. 

He was still fast asleep by the trees, and it definitely was going to be easier to do her task if she didn't have to put up with his excessive sneers and sarcasm. As carefully as she could Hermione knelt down by him and thankfully he turned over onto his stomach in his sleep. 

She noticed that his robes were torn and covered in fresh blood, which meant that he was probably still bleeding. Not sure how she could, she pulled his robes off without him waking. 

"Either someone slipped him a bit of the Draught of Living Death or he is in worse shape than I thought," she said to herself. His back was worse than she had expected. Not only as it covered in cuts, blood, and dirt but also bruises the size if her fist. Praying that he wouldn't wake she gently put the dripping wet cloth to his back. Tom groaned and Hermione shushed him. 

"What are you doing?" he mumbled weakly through gritted teeth, trying to force himself up. 

"Don't," Hermione replied. She softly forced him down. "I'm just cleaning you up a bit. Can't have you running about like this, can I?" He grumbled something, yawned, and then fell back into a forced sleep. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be thankful or worried that he hadn't put up much of an argument. 

After a few more visits to the stream Tom's back was semi clean and she was forced to leave it at that since he was now up and about. Tom was bit snappy but she had to admit that whatever he had been through would make her just as angry and cruel.  

********

They both sat in uncomfortable silence once Tom had put his robes back on. He couldn't believe that Hermione had taken it off and was trying to clean up what the Death Eaters had done. It was embarrassing to have to allow her to help, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to do it himself. 

He rubbed his head, still feeling the after effects of the Cruciatus. When he looked up he realized that it was getting dark. Voldemort would surly send his Death eaters out again now that there was almost no light. Making sure the fire was out he left the campsite, motioning for Hermione to follow, which she did.  

   


	15. FIFTEEN: A Bit Of A Surprise

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 15

FIFTEEN: A Bit Of A Surprise 

**Response To Reviews:**

Marauder1prongs: Are you sure they'd be cute together?

Miss Mina Murray: I'm happy that you like this fic that much! I act the same way. My world revolves around Harry Potter things. And Sev says thanks for not ignoring his comment. 

Emilia-Deflung: I don't know…is it good?  

Emma Ackroyd:  Hehe. I haven't heard the word chum for a bit. That was a fun thing to come home from school to. Too bad Sev couldn't catch a ride over here today. I'm bored now. Oh! I figured out what year America got its independence! I think it's 1776. Damn I'm good! Actually Sev told me.   

deathsoul-shinigami: I agree fully that Tom Riddle didn't start out as a monster and for all we know he could have bee a victim of circumstance. I too find Tom charming.  

*********

Previous Chapter: _He rubbed his head, still feeling the after effects of the Cruciatus. When he looked up he realized that it was getting dark. Voldemort would surly send his Death eaters out again now that there was almost no light. Making sure the fire was out he left the campsite, motioning for Hermione to follow, which she did.  _

**************************

Hermione hurried after Tom, tired due to the lack of sleep the previous day. "What's with the big mystery?" he asked him once she caught up. 

"Voldemort only sends his Death Eaters out at night meaning that we're traveling from here on only during night that way we can sleep without danger during the day," Tom explained, his voice giving away that he was annoyed. "And if you move any slower I _will _leave you behind. Make no mistake about that." 

Hermione glared at him for the last comment. She sincerely hoped that he was joking for she would never be able to make it to Hogwarts alone…especially with Death Eaters after them both. Deciding she wouldn't risk it she forced herself to continue being nice, "So is there something that Voldemort wants you to do?"

He looked back at her as they walked, "Yes and no. Do you have the wand I gave you still?" 

"Oh." She pulled it out and he snatched it from her roughly. "Hey!" 

"No, that's for mules and horses," Riddle sneered. 

"I was unaware that you liked muggle terms," she muttered. 

"Just because I use them doesn't mean I like them," retorted Tom, pocketing the wand. 

"I don't see why we don't just use a bit of magic to help us," Hermione said.

"Use your brain, mudblood. If we did that Voldemort would be able to find us a lot faster. Though I agree. We can use magic for simple spells; ones that he can't track down or when we absolutely have to. Like in an emergency."  

Hermione had to admit she was impressed with his street smarts. Then again he _was _Lord Voldemort and would therefore know how to act against their enemy. Tom abruptly stuck his arm out in front of her, stopping her. He looked around them as if he expected someone to jump out of the shadows, not letting Hermione move an inch. 

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Shhh!" hissed Tom. "Someone's coming." 

"I don't hear-" but never got to finish. He tripped her and a jet of red light missed her by inches. She watched from the ground as Tom starred up into a tree's many branches. 

"What's wrong, _Tommy_?" mocked a girl voice. Hermione recognized it as Bellatrix Lestrange from the incident in the Department of Mysteries. "Thought you could escape us did you?" 

"I figure I already did," replied Tom, smirking as he pulled out his wand. Both wizards had them pointing straight at their enemy, not daring to blink. "Well?"

"I'm waiting for you, _little boy_," Bellatrix sneered. 

"Liar," accused Tom darkly. "Voldemort instructed you not to hurt us; to bring us to him unharmed." If she was surprised by his response, she said nothing. Her Death Eater mask hid her facial expression from view.  

Next to him, Hermione (who had gotten up) looked at him skeptically, "How did you know that?" she whispered. 

"I'm a master of Legilimency," he replied quietly, still not taking his eyes off of the woman. Then he said to Bellatrix, "You might as well leave now. A surprise attack might work a bit better." He raised an eyebrow at her. Then, in the blink of an eye, she disappeared from the tree. Tom let his left arm fall to side, still clutching the wand tightly. He let a minute pass before finally pocketing the wand. "Let's go." He began to walk ahead. 

"Where did you learn Legilimency?" Hermione asked him and she ran to catch up with him. 

He stopped walking to smirk at her. "I'm an orphan. I improvise." With that said he walked on, leaving Hermione to star at him, sort of horrified he could say that in a normal tone. _Guess he is not as sad about it as he wants people to think, Hermione thought. Well I hope he figures out that I'm not falling for his I'm the victim act. _

********

The encounter with the Death Eater woman made Tom's mind race. She didn't seem at all stupid so out smarting her was indeed going to be hard. But then again Tom loved a good challenge. He mentally shook his head. _What is wrong with me? This is a person I'm trying to return to Hogwarts. It's not a game…or is it? _Absentmindedly he felt his neck as he reflected on the events of the day before…or at least he thought that was when it had happened.  

His own best friend…the person he had known since he was seven had literally beaten him. And why? Because he, himself, Lord Voldemort, had told him to. He couldn't blame Lucius really…. after all they were Slytherins and survival was their main instinct. Trivial things such as friendship, happiness, and fighting for what was right didn't matter when the bigger picture of life took up their entire sight.  

He looked back and noticed Hermione was watching him. She blushed? Tom shook his head. _No, that couldn't be it. Why would she blush?_ Then finally she looked away. Tom looked at the path ahead, trying to rid himself of a bad migraine by shaking his head again. He repeated the process and was overwhelmed by a feeling of dizziness. 

******

Hermione had to look away when she noticed that Tom had turned around to reveal his handsome face. Handsome? Where did that come from? _She shuddered at the thought of falling for the Dark Lord. _ 

She heard a groan and looked back to where Tom was. "Tom?" she asked unsurely. He was on his knees and she watched as he collapsed upon the ground. Hermione ran to his side. "Tom?" she tried again. Hermione managed to get the wand out of his pocket and shift him onto his back. 

She muttered a spell (hoping this classified as an emergency) and a small jet of water shot out of the wand's tip, splashing over Tom's face. 

He groaned again opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" he grumbled, trying to sit up and nurse his pounding head at the same time. 

"Lay down!" snapped Hermione. "You should have let me finish healing your back. I bet your suffering from too much blood loss." 

"Nonsense," he replied. "I've dealt with whips and belts before. I've never had this problem." He realized what he had said and groaned even louder allowing himself to fall back to the ground. 

"Why would people do that to you?" Hermione asked friendly but her concern showing.  

"If I wanted you to know I would have shared that with you a while ago," Tom sneered. He looked at the wand in the Gryffindor's hand and said, "Here's a long shot. I'm guessing you used magic?" She noticed that the stolen wand was still pointing directly at Tom and she put it in her pocket. 

"Wanna know something?" Tom asked, grinning like a moron. You'd make a lovely mother." 

Hermione gave him an offended look. "And what exactly was that supposed to mean?"     

Tom smiled mischievously. "Just what you thought it did." And he left it at that. Hermione raised and eyebrow the way Tom would and he realized that she had been spending too much time with him. 

"Are you gonna let me help you or do I have to force you to let me?" Hermione asked him.  

"Go figure," he drawled lazily. Before Hermione had time to blink Tom's eyes widened and thick cords shot out from behind Hermione, tying him up tightly and gagging him too. Hermione tensed and a cold voice from behind said in a deadly whisper, "Now turn around nice and slowly, you filthy mudblood, and give me that wand." 

******************************************************************

A/N: Sorry if that was a bit to short. I had to end it there because I-well I just had to. I'll try and post soon.

~Marauder3Moony~ 


	16. SIXTEEN: Not Quite Home But There

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 16

SIXTEEN: Not Quite Home But There

**Response To Reviews:**

Emily-Dufleng: Thanks for all compliments but the one I hear most often is that I post often. I do so by not rushing and only writing hen I have a good idea. Then again it could be because I have no life outside of music and Harry Potter. 

Emma Ackroyd: How long did it take you to type please the many times? It would have taken me forever. Oh and just so you know I considered taking a week to update but it's just as fun to rite this as it is to read it. You know something else? It's been a while since I heard from you…*sniffs* I feel hated. 

Miss Mina Murray: You're sharp, aren't you? You spotted the turning point easily. I fear Sev wishes to know what house of Hogwarts you support. For us it's solemnly Slytherin. ****

*********

Previous Chapter: _"Go figure," he drawled lazily. Before Hermione had time to blink Tom's eyes widened and thick cords shot out from behind Hermione, tying him up tightly and gagging him too. Hermione tensed and a cold voice from behind said in a deadly whisper, "Now turn around nice and slowly, you filthy mudblood, and give me that wand."_

****************************

Tom watched in horror as Lucius removed his Death Eater mask, revealing his face that was twisted into an evil smirk as Hermione turned about to face him. The future Dark Lord struggled against his bonds in hopes of distracting his friend long enough for Hermione to think of something. 

Lucius cast him a superior look and said disdainfully, "Maybe you should consider working for the Order. Heaven forbid you act just like the fools." 

Hermione noticed that Tom's eyes had locked with the Mr. Malfoy's and they appeared to be having a stare down. She clutched the wand tighter in hopes of something coming to her soon. 

In the meantime she listened to Lucius talk to Tom after he un-gagged him, "Unlike the other Death Eaters I will give you a choice. Come with me and I shall spare the mudblood, refuse and I have the new authority to kill you both." Tom stared deep into his gray eyes, past their cold façade and saw that he wasn't lying. 

"Kill me," Tom challenged him. "If you have half the heart to." 

Lucius's eyes flashed in anger. "Don't mock me, _boy_!" 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tom said sarcastically. 

"_Crucio_!" hissed Lucius. He watched in sick satisfaction as Tom screamed at the top of his lungs for it to stop, for Lucius to bring it to an end. Lucius didn't remove the curse until Tom didn't have the strength to writher in pain upon the ground which seemed like minutes. He gasped for breath and Lucius watched him, no pity in his frozen eyes. 

The Malfoy knelt down by Tom and grabbed a fistful of his no longer sleek black hair before forcing him to look up. "I will ask you again," he whispered dangerously as he jabbed his wand at Riddle's throat. "What do you choose?" 

Perhaps he had forgotten that Hermione still stood behind him or maybe he classified her as no threat, but she didn't let Lucius make another move. "_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" _she shouted. He was hit by the first spell and Hermione caught his wand, as he was disarmed and thrown backwards. Riddle smirked at her weakly just seconds before Lucius was then hit by the stunning spell. 

She ran quickly to untie him and help his unsteadily to his feat. He coughed and almost fell but Hermione caught him. "Here let me help you," she said but he pulled his arm out of her reach only to collapse, his hand catching him before he fell to the ground completely. "Tom, let me help." He blindly fought her off, succeeding in causing his stomach pain. 

He looked at Lucius as finally allowed Hermione to help him stumble far away from where the man lay unconscious. She had to half carry him to a nearby tree as rain began to poor from the gray sky. Hermione sat him down under the safety of the old tree and he gasped but whether it was from pain or surprise she couldn't tell. Unsure she asked him, "What's wrong?" 

"Diary," he choked out, his voice raspy. 

Hermione looked back in the direction in which they had come. She turned back to him and inquired, "Did you have it in your pocket when we were attacked?" He tried to reply but was forced to settle for a nod. Knowing the diary was important to him, she said, "I'll go back for it. Rest here." He nodded again, wrapping both arms around his stomach, and she took off. 

********

Tom looked at the ground as Hermione disappeared from sight. He tried to fight back the urge to throw up. The Cruciatus wasn't pleasant to have on you for that long and at the moment he couldn't tell which was worse: his pounding head or his sick stomach. He coughed once and willed himself not to do it again in fear of losing whatever was left in his stomach. 

His head was lifted and he met Hermione's frightened gaze. She was carrying his diary tightly so it couldn't get wet, but unfortunately she was soaked and shaking from the icy rain. He wanted to help her, to tell her that they were so close to Hogwarts…but his fears came true. He fell to the ground completely unconscious…

********

Ho-neaou flew through the storm swiftly having just returned the young Malfoy to the castle. Hermione and Tom hadn't been on their own long so there was high chance that they both were still alive and in one piece. He felt the pouring raindrops slide off of his slick feathers and quickened his speed. 

Without much difficulty he spotted a Death eater that was obviously out cold and continued his search, having a guess of who had done that to the full grown man. His heart nearly stopped when he finally saw a figure that was laying too still for his liking and next to him was the girl, Hermione. 

He took one last glance at them both, wishing them luck in surviving just a few hours longer, before tasking off toward the castle. It was time he revealed himself to Dumbledore and seek his help in returning the children to Hogwarts safely. 

********

Hermione pulled Tom up and into a sitting position. She backed up with him so he could sit up against the tree and rest. She could see the fear that had been in his eyes moments before he fainted but she could only wonder what had run through his mind at that point. 

She made sure he was in what looked to be a comfortable position before sitting next to him. That's when she noticed that his diary was still in her arms. Human curiosity took over her and she considered looking through it. _No! She told herself firmly. This is not the time to invade his privacy. He's helpless for Merlin's sake! _

Hermione set the book down beside herself and sighed. The wind blew violently and she heard the sound of a book's pages flutter. She looked down beside her and saw that book was flipped open. Just as she went to shut it she saw a line that stuck out like water in the desert…_but she doesn't know that I don't intend to stay there. _

Eyebrows furrowed, she picked up the book and read the entire entry. Once she was finished she felt like the puzzle that was Tom's life had just gotten so much more complicated. He could see who he pretended to be but not who he knew he was. With nothing else to do she flipped through the book and was surprised to see that most of its pages were empty. Not to interested in it anymore he went to pt it don but saw that she had found a page in the middle of the book where there was writing at the very top.

_Beware the Past, Embrace the Future_

__

She starred at it in amazement, trying to figure out what it could possibly mean. Not knowing why she put her hand on the page and a white light blinded her. Then, seconds after, she felt the ground disappear from underneath her. 

_The next thing Hermione knew she was standing in the middle of a stone room. She could feel a cold draft due to the fact that there was no fire burning in the only fireplace. Then she realized that this was the place where Tom had retreated to after he tried to leave Hogwarts: Slytherin's Secret Hideout. Upon further inspection she saw that she wasn't alone; three other people were scattered about the room. One she could recognize easily. Tom was sitting on a green rug near the foot of a velvet couch. Next to him a boy lay on his back sleepily. _

_The boy strongly reminded her of Malfoy. He had a pointed face, pale skin, and the same slivery-blonde hair but there was less bitterness in his gray eyes and even the way he read the open book he held above him was done in a calm manner._

_On the couch was a young girl who Hermione guessed was the girl Tom wrote about in his diary, Ruby. She had long, wavy, deep red hair and long eyelashes. Beside her was a pile of thick books. When she looked up to yawn Hermione saw that her eyes were stunningly a ruby color. _

_"You're studying too hard," Tom said. His eyes were closed in relaxation and he was lying lazily on his side. He appeared comfortable with telling Ruby that she tried to hard and from the way he could tell that she was yawning from tiredness made it obvious that she overworked herself quite often. _

_"Burger off," she said through another yawn. _

_"You wanna know the point of a surprise quiz, Star?" the blonde asked Ruby. The red head refused to reply. "So they can see how much their students know before they have to learn it!" _

_"Point being?" Ruby said in a stuck up manner, trying to tune them out by reading. _

_"She's a show," Tom muttered to the Malfoy look alike. _

_"Yeah. Usually me and Rube are the ones who have to stop _you_ from studying," his friend snorted. He was silenced with a single glare from Ruby. _

_"Leave her alone, Lucius," (Hermione mentally kicked herself for not guessing that was who the blonde was) Tom finally said, catching a hint from Ruby that she wished to read in peace. "Go find your girlfriend." _

_"Maybe I will then," Lucius grumbled as he got up. He cracked his back in a un-Malfoy way and headed to the stone stairs, leading out of the hideout. As soon as Tom heard the door shut Hermione saw him get up and walk toward Ruby, who clearly was his girlfriend. He sat beside her and took the book from her playfully. _

_She glared at him and tried to reach for it but he held it high over her head. "Come on, Rid!" she complained. "I just wanna read." _

_"Well I say you're trying to cram too much into your head," Tom countered. He tossed the book onto the floor and fell on top of Ruby, smirking. "come on. Let's do something." She appeared to know exactly what those words meant.  _

_"That's one thing you're not going to steal from me 'till after Hogwarts," said Ruby. She didn't need to be any more specific for Hermione knew exactly what she was talking about. "But I can sacrifice this for you." She leaned forward and they kissed for a few moments until Tom pushed her over and they fell onto the floor._

_The scene around Hermione started to fade and she again felt the ground beneath her feet vanish. _She was surprised when her feet found the ground again and she saw that Tom was still beside her, unconscious like before, and the diary lay in front of them, open to a blank page. The only difference in the atmosphere was that it wasn't raining. 

"Miss Granger?" a voice she recognized as the Headmaster's called from behind her. She turned and saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall rushing toward her. For the first time in what seemed like forever she pushed every thought that filled her head away and was truly happy. She was finally going to get to go back to Hogwarts and to her friends…     

******************************************************************

**GOOD CHARLOTTE LYRICS**  
  
**"Hey Dad"**  
  
Hey Dad, where you been for so long?  
Why won't you look at me?  
Is there something wrong?  
  
Do you remember me, the son that you conceived?  
Why won't you look at me?  
A son that you deceived.  
  
Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?  
A man I never knew.  
A man I cannot miss.  
  
I gave you many chances, many that you took.  
And now I stand before you,  
You won't even look.  
  
How can we start all over when we never began?  
How can you be a father,  
When you're not even a man?  
  
Why do you play these games?  
That are in my head  
You said you'd love me dearly,  
but it looks like he's dead.  
  
Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?  
A man I never knew.  
A man I cannot miss.  
  
How can we start all over when we never began?  
How can you be a father,  
When you're not even a man?  
  
Why do you play these games?  
That are in my head  
You said you'd love me dearly,  
but it looks like he's dead. (hey dad, hey dad)  
  
So then came kids of my own.  
I was there for them.  
I am the man you couldn't be. (I didn't learn from him.)  
  
Where he is, I don't even know at all.  
I don't even remember,  
The last time he called.  
  
How can we start all over when we never began?  
How can you be a father,  
When you're not even a man?  
  
Why do you play these games?  
That are in my head  
You said you'd love me dearly,  
but it looks like he's dead.  
  
Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?  
A man I never knew.  
A man I cannot miss.  
  
How can we start all over?  
How can we start all over?  
How can we start all over?  
How can we start all over?  
Hey Dad. 


	17. SEVENTEEN: St Mungo’s

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN: St. Mungo's 

**_WARNING! Suicide attempt!!_**

**Response To Reviews: **

Emma Ackroyd: You have a brother? Prongs wants to know if he's hot (she's on the phone). Oh and I got that e-mail but I still feel hated. I called Padfoot, Sharon, and she told me to cal her back later. So I did and she told me to call back at eight, she was going to take the dog for a walk. Well again I called her but her mum said she wasn't home yet and to call back. So a half an hour later I did again! And want to know what happened? It turns out she never took the dumb dog for a walk. She went to her friends and forgot about me…and to add to that: the dog I've had since a month after I was born has an enlarged heart…and she won't last for much longer. :( 

Hpfan: Yeah I'm aware of the Lucius factor but still. It ain't my prob if I like the idea. Yeah Ruby has _ruby_ read eyes and umm…just incase you don't read this I'm going to send you an e-mail.

deathsoul-shinigami: I was hoping that it was a good idea to have Hermione get to see what he went through. And I believe I have found a way that she can see a bit more. You maybe can give me some ideas of the things she will see. Oh and thanks for the compliments on his personality. I wish I knew someone like Tom, don't you? I find him to be rather charming. But I actually think he's the perfect example of a Slytherin.

Miss Mina Murray: I believe that I am both really. I can act cold and just like my favorite Slytherins if I have to (most people complain about my sarcasm) but I have a motto: Gryffindor at mind, Slytherin at heart. Damn straight, right? But I prefer Slytherin and do you know it hard to find a good Slytherin on this site yet so many support Voldemort.   

***********

Previous Chapter: _"Miss Granger?" a voice she recognized as the Headmaster called from behind her. She turned and saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall rushing toward her. For the first time in what seemed like forever she pushed every thought that filled her head and was truly happy. She was finally going to get to go back to Hogwarts.  _

*****************************

Tom woke up to find only darkness. He felt that he was laying in one of the comfortable beds in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and groaned. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was only supposed to _drop_ Hermione off here. Hermione! His heart leaped as he looked around for the familiar busy hair but he found he was alone in the middle of the night. 

A sudden pain shot through his head and he gasped in surprise, falling off of the bed. He forced one of his eyes to stay half open despite the pain he felt course through his entire body. Shaking his head, he groaned and put one hand on the bed to steady himself. To his relief he realized that no one was coming to scold him for being out of bed. 

_"I'll give you one more chance," Lucius hissed in his ear. "Answer me or this will continue because I assure you my arm needs the exercise." _

_"Go to hell!" Riddle growled, biting his lip to hide his pain. _

"I will," Lucius said, raising the whip again. "And so will you." Riddle couldn't help but cry out as the whip made contact with his bleeding skin. He yelled out as loud as he could and because of it he was hit again and again. Soon he lost track of the number of times that he had been hit. He felt Rookwood unchained him from the wall and they allowed Riddle to fall upon the floor in a heap, choking as he tried to keep himself from crying. 

Tom again shook his head, but this time he was trying to forget the memories. He needed to forget everything! Just at that moment his hand that was supporting his body gave way and he fell to the ground.

"There is no such thing as friendship you naïve little piece of dirt. No. I'm wrong. You're worse than the filthy mudbloods! You're a mixed breed. A half-blood!" snarled Lucius. 

Tom forced his hands over his ears, still trying to block Lucius's words out of his mind. He just wanted to forget…but he couldn't.

Lucius actually had enough ice over his heart to place him under Crucio. Hell he was cold enough to equal his father and grandfather judging by the way he pretended not to know his own son. 

The black hair boy forced himself to his feet and looked around the dark room in a crazed way. He needed relief; relief from all the memories, all the pain, and everything else. Stumbling, he made his way over to the nurse's headquarters and opened the door. No one was there. 

After almost falling he searched through the desk for anything. He had no idea what he was looking for but he continued to look. After getting jabbed by something sharp, he pulled back and inspected his hurt finger. A drop of blood fell to the ground. His mouth formed into a mad smile and he moved everything in the desk aside to find whatever had cause the small cut. 

Then he saw it. A serpent pocketknife lay on the bottom of the pile of confiscated items; his silver serpent pocketknife that Lucius had gotten him for his fifteenth birthday. Tom reached for it, wrapping his fingers around it gracefully. He studied its perfect carving of the small snake that was wrapped around the handle of the knife. 

Tom sat upon the floor, starring at the knife and lost in thought. Then without reconsidering, without remembering how much he feared death, he pushed his sleeve up and brought the knife to his wrist. A noise in the background caused him to freeze. Then he heard it again. The Hospital Wing door opened. Feeling rushed he pressed down as hard as he could and dragged the knife across his wrist.

He gasped as he felt the pain and watched the blood flow from one of his main veins. Before his mind could even consider falling into darkness he slit his other wrist in one swift movement. That's when the realization hit him. He dropped the knife when he understood that he had attempted to commit suicide. He forced himself to his knees and tried to remain quiet as he tried to stop his wrists from bleeding. Tom couldn't even remember what ran through his mind when he had held the serpent blade. 

A single tear fell from one of his eyes but he made no move to wipe it away. What would Ruby think if she saw me now? What would the real Lucius say? Then he remembered that he didn't bother to ask Lucius if he had married Narcissa. As he reached the point of blackness he murmured, "I'll have to ask him during classes tomorrow…" The last thing he heard was Madam Pomfrey's door open and someone screaming…

**********

His uneven breathing became even unsteadier when he felt a warm hand touch his freezing forehead. With a sharp intake of breath the helpless sixteen year old opened his eyes slowly and saw that two people stood in the room. Both were healers but the female nurse was leaning over him.

"Hello there," she said nicely, but Tom wouldn't be fooled by sweet appearances and kind words. He tried to shake her hand off of his forehead but he found that he couldn't move his head or any part of his body for that matter. 

He struggled against his bonds and the nurse said, "Calm down, Mr. Riddle. You're safe at St. Mungo's." Tom stopped and looked at her, still breathing unevenly, afraid of why he was here. "My name is Madam Yean and this," she motioned to the man behind her that was reading through some papers, "is Mr. Dunderhead." 

The male healer snorted and looked up from his work, "Actually my name is Mr. Croft." 

"No one asked you," Madam Yean called to him, looking over her shoulder. She turned back to Tom and asked, "I have to change your bandages. Are you going to give me a hard time?" 

His brow furrowed but he shook his head and let the nurse un-strap him then help her up. What in the world was she talking about? Why did he have bandages? The memories flooded back into his mind as she unwrapped his wrists and he saw the healing cuts from his very own dagger. They still looked fresh and Tom knew why: his knife was made so anything it cut couldn't heal easily, in this case flesh.

Madam Yean wrapped him up tightly and helped him lay down. She looked like she desperately needed to say something…and after a few moments she did, "When we first took a look at you, after you arrived here, we noticed that you had several injuries that Albus Dumbledore couldn't explain. But I believe I have a guess of what it's from. Ever since You-Know-Who has returned we keep getting more and more victims from Death Eater attacks coming in. Are you-Did they?" 

Knowing what she was going to say he nodded, mentally wondering if she was referring to Voldemort when she said You-Know-Who. "Do you want to know of your current condition, Mr. Riddle?" For a moment he considered shaking his head but instead he nodded. "Very well."

 Mr. Croft came over and handed her the files before explaining, "I have other patients to attend to. Put him to sleep whenever he is done with his little lesson of the day." He said nothing else as he left the room. 

Madam Yeah glared after him before noticing Tom's gaze was on her. "Sorry about him. He still refuses to believe that You-Know-Who is back even after the Minister acknowledged his reappearance." Tom nodded again, feeling quite stupid. He had no idea what she meant about the Dark Lord's reappearance. The nurse took a look at the files and said as she went over them. "After taking the Cruciatus Curse several times it's a wonder you're still alive. Your back was in pretty bad shape but it looks like someone attended to it a bit." The woman looked directly at him. "I can't believe Albus Dumbledore wouldn't send you here right away. You could have killed yourself, you know? You weren't in your right state of mind." 

Something in her words struck a nerve and he felt something inside him snap. As she looked back at the papers he knocked into the nurse and she fell onto the floor, dropping the files. Before he could make another move she pulled her wand out on him.

"Get back!" she yelled at him. He stood there, glaring at her, and he made a move toward her. The room's door burst open and a few more healers rushed into the room to restrain him. "Don't be rough with him! He's hurt enough!" Madam Yean snapped at them. She was most likely a respected nurse because the other healers tried to restrain him with a bit less power, cautious not to hurt him.  

One of them was holding a Dreamless Sleep Potion in his hand, waiting for the others to hold him down properly. It took three men to force Tom onto the bed and two others to strap him to the bed. In the moments of silence that followed Tom finally managed to speak, his voice weak and even pleading, "Please…please don't make me take the Dreamless Sleep Potion…"

Madam Yeah watched as her coworkers turned to look at her and she looked at Tom sadly. His eyes were practically begging her not to make him drink the potion. She finally gave in with a sigh. "Put the potion away then get a hold of Albus Dumbledore and tell him we need his assistance." Tom could have cried out again to plead for anyone but Dumbledore but he found that his voice was, once again, not working…

******

Tom watched the ceiling as he did the only thing that he was capable of doing: think. With the knowledge that someone was watching him, he hadn't bothered to look and fid out who, he feared trying to escape (not that he could) He knew it was only making things worse but he found memories were a lot better to visit than reality. 

Weakling…he accused himself. Depression is for those who are to weak to deal with the loneliness of reality.  

Shut up! He told himself viciously. Oh great! Now I'm practically talking to myself! 

"If I knew you were going to ignore me, Tom, rest assured that I might not have come…" Tom heard part of what the visitor had said. He turned his head (the only part of his body he was able to move) and saw Dumbledore sitting on a chair by his bed. "Hello." 

Tom looked down, not wanting to meet the Headmaster's light blue eyes. Afraid to let himself talk ever again, he waited for Dumbledore to speak. "I've been here for almost thirty minutes and you haven't said a single thing let alone barley acknowledge me." Tom was a bit surprised by the news. He really had no idea that it had been that long and felt a bit guilty that he had ignored the old man for that long.

"Tom." There was a pause. "Tom, look at me." Feeling he had no choice, he looked up and looked at Dumbledore. "I would recommend you to a good muggle therapist but I'm haunted by the fact that you might attach that unlucky person too." Tom shook his head. "And what, may I ask, does that mean? No to what?" There was a hint of annoyance and worry in the Headmaster's tone.

When Tom gave no sign of giving a response any time soon Dumbledore tried to make a guess, hoping it would convince the boy to talk. "No you want to go to therapy? No you don't consider the nurse unlucky?" 

"Just shut-up!" Tom yelled, trying to get free of his bonds. It was clear that he wanted to hear nothing more from Dumbledore. He closed his eyes and looked away, repeatedly telling Dumbledore to leave him be. 

Finally Dumbledore gave up and got to his feet. "Rest, Mr. Riddle. You need it more than you think." He didn't mean to sound rash, but Tom's attempted suicide had scarred not only him but also quite a few of the Order members. Not to mention Madam Pomfrey had gone ballistic trying to get his wrists from bleeding. Any fool could see that Madam Pomfrey thought highly of the young wizard as a friend. She was angry when Dumbledore had suggested that Tom go to St. Mungo's but she knew that it was his only chance. 

Dumbledore left the room and shut the door as quiet as possible. Tom needed all the help he could get. As soon as he could return to number 12 Grimmauld Place he would be sure to call another meeting to get this entire thing organized. Heaven forbid the teen ever go near a wand again.  

******************************************************************

A/N: Oh Merlin that was a bad chapter. Dark and, I believe, it was poorly written! Please don't hate me for Tom's attempted suicide! It was so sad! I can't believe I did that to him…PLEASE DON"T HATE ME!!! Oh and here is the chapter's song (recommended by my good friend Sev (and just incase you care his middle name actually is Severus) who is helping to build a better world (can you believe he's 14?) but first a little fact I learned from the video of the chosen song: "Every eighteen minutes, someone in the U.S dies by suicide." Don't worry I know that this story takes place in England/Scotland/ places in Europe.  

**GOOD CHARLOTTE LYRICS**  
  
**"Hold On"**  
  
This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
  
Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on  
  
  
What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on              


	18. EIGHTTEEN: Remus’s Surprise

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 18

EIGHTTEEN: Remus's Surprise

**Response To Reviews:**

**Sorry if I missed you at any time before. It's all crazy now. But I really am sorry!!!! **

DeadlyFate: Yeah! You're back! I haven't heard from you in a while. *Throws aparty* Now on with the story!

Emily-Dufleng: I sort of like Madam Yeah too. She is a nice nurse. If English is your second language, what's your first? Sorry I'm noisy. *sniffs* And thanks for making me feel better about the Hpfan person. I don't like mean people but at least she left an e-mail address.  Oh and I *cough* hope you like Remus Lupin…*smiles evilly* 

deathsoul-shinigami: So I suppose you like the chapter? I'm joking. I can tell you thought it was good. A lot of people miss the title and connection with the story but you got it: he's blinded by everything because of his past and his emotions are getting ignored by himself and the Order. About him going crazy if someone doesn't help him out…I'd be prepared to say that he's already mental. He is having a pretty bad life in this story, isn't he? I think I'm being too mean to him. But I really want people to feel empathy for him instead of sympathy. I'm not trying to make the Order seem bad but that's just how we'd believe they would react. Thanks for the long review. It makes me think that I'm not all rubbish. Happy (or Merry) Christmas to you too! : )    

Miss Mina Murray: I sincerely agree with both things that you stated. There should be a house for the Gryffindor/Slytherins and poor our Tom hurt himself!!!!!

*******

Previous Chapter: Finally Dumbledore gave up and got to his feet. "Rest, Mr. Riddle. You need it more than you think." He didn't mean to sound rash but Tom's attempted suicide had scarred not only him but also quite a few of the Order members. Not to mention Madam Pomfrey had gone ballistic trying to get his wrists to stop bleeding. Any fool could see that the school's nurse thought highly of the young wizard as a friend. She was angry when Dumbledore had suggested that Tom go to St. Mungo's but she knew that it was truly his only chance. 

_Dumbledore left the room and shut the door as quiet as possible. Tom needed all the help he could get. As soon as he could return to number 12 Grimmauld Place he would be sure to call another meeting to get this entire thing organized.__ Heaven forbid the teen ever go near a wand again. _

********************************

Tom listened asDumbledore left and the door closed behind him. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had the nerve to try and tell him what to do. Voldemort had said he had killed Ruby. But then again why should he believe the Dark Lord? If Tom was able to he would have slammed his fist down in frustration with himself. _Why hadn't he been able to tell if the monster was lying?_

"Mr. Riddle?" Tom turned his head and saw Madam Yeah was watching him. "I told you to go to sleep." He shook his head indicating that sleeping was the last thing on his mind. She sighed. "Professor Albus Dumbledore has given us an order for you to rest until tomorrow." Again he refused. "So I take it you want me to give you a Sleeping Potion?" Still Tom shook his head clearly not wanting one. "Sleeping Potion it is." 

The nurse strolled over the in the corner cabinet and searched through it for the familiar potion. "Here it is." She returned to Tom's bedside and said, "Well? Open up." Stubbornly he preferred to shake his head 'no'. "If you promise not to tackle me again I'll let you up to take it, okay?" He finally nodded and she un-strapped him before handing over the potion. Like he promised he drank it in one gulp. 

"Let me see," Madam Yeah commanded adding a bit more force to her tone. Tom raised an eyebrow at her and hesitated before showing her that he swallowed it. "Very good, Mr. Riddle. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." She left the room as he yawned and was able to get comfortable without being tied down to the bed.

**********

It was another boring fall day (it was in fact getting a bit cold out) and nothing out of the ordinary was happening at the school. Hermione sat by the edge of the lake on Hogwarts grounds; a familiar little black book lay in her lap. Her hands fumbled with it a bit and she flipped through it a few times before returning her gaze to the water. 

_Nothing…_

She had no idea how she could get the book to work. It had showed her one memory…but wouldn't that mean that there were more? There had to be. She flipped through it one more time and to her annoyance still found nothing.  

The girl sighed and stood up. She would have to research it in the library as soon as possible. Just as she headed off a voice called, "Hey, Hermione! We've been looking all over for you." She looked ahead and saw that Harry and Ron were running toward her. A bit reluctant, she made her way to them so she could reassure them that she was fine for the thousandth time. 

"We haven't seem you all day, 'Mione," Harry started. "And you have been avoiding us since the incident in the common room last night." 

Of course Hermione could barley call it an 'incident'. The Gryffindors had swarmed her the moment she had returned to the tower from the Hospital Wing, asking her what had happened, how horrible 'that mysterious Slytherin boy' had been, and, the most annoying, if she had met _You-Know-Who_ personally. Hermione was sickened by the way that they treated her like some sort of hero when Tom was really the one who had helped them survive. Heck if it wasn't for his Slytherins smarts Hermione was prepared to say that she would be back in Voldemort's clutches, half alive or even dead. 

Then breakfast that morning had been horrible. The Slytherins kept shooting her glares and didn't bother to keep their mean comments to themselves. Altogether, just that morning, Slytherin had lost one hundred points. For once she was very thankful that it was Saturday and they didn't have classes. At the moment avoiding all contact with others seemed like the best solution. 

"I've been busy," Hermione lied, tucking the diary into her robes.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Ron asked her.  

"Actually I was on my way to the library," she said, trying to get past them.

"Come of it," said Harry. "The last thing you need is to burry yourself in books for the rest of the day. Just relax for a bit." The tow boys forced her to sit down and she decided that maybe they were right. After all Tom's diary wasn't going anywhere. She could do the research tomorrow. 

*********

Remus Lupin yawned as he made his way into the Order's meeting room. He hadn't bothered to mess around with his hair (not like he did anyway) and he sat down in one of the chairs. Mrs. Weasley looked at him sympathetically as he put his head in his hands, prying himself to stay awake. 

Over a ten-minute period more people filled into the room until finally there were no chairs left. Remus took a glance to his right and saw Charlie Weasley had made it to this times meeting. 

"Hello, Remus," the young red head greeted pleasantly.

Remus looked up and returned a smile to him. "Hello, Charlie. How has your job been going in Romania?"

"Fairly well really. Though I've been having a bit of a problem with a few of the younger dragons. They're restless as of lately."

Remus nodded in response as he went back to having his head in his hands, not having anything else to say. He had a major headache and just wanted to go back to his home in the countryside. Remus looked up as he heard Dumbledore begin his speech.

"I presume you all have an idea of what we need to discuses?" he asked.

Most of the Order nodded. "I have a guess," muttered Snape who was across from him. 

"Then let's get down to the most important part. We have to figure out where Mr. Riddle will be staying while he mentally recovers from this experience for he's made it perfectly clear that St. Mungo's isn't a good choice at all," explained Dumbledore.

"Well he certainly can't return to Hogwarts, Headmaster," McGonagall put in. "He'd be a danger to himself and not to mention the other students." 

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully as Tonks decided to give her opinion, "He could just stay here." A few people around Remus muttered their opinions. 

"And why would we _volunteer_ to let him destroy our hideout?" Snape sneered viciously. 

"He won't blow the place up!" Tonks snapped. 

"Like hell he wouldn't!" said Mundungus sarcastically. He glanced up at Mrs. Weasley and grinned, "Sorry 'bout my language, Molly." 

"Then let's kill the little bastard," spat Snape. He obviously couldn't care less about the boy. Remus felt empathetic towards Tom Riddle for a moment. Here they were, the Order, a group dedicated to stopping Voldemort, trying to plan out the fait of Voldemort's other side.

Remus sighed as the boy's words rang through his head, _"Get away from me werewolf!" _He didn't blame the boy for reacting the way he had but he couldn't understand how he had known without anyone telling him his secret. 

"Then it's settled." Dumbledore spoke overt the noise and not to surprisingly everyone fell silent. "Tom will come here to get better after he is released from St. Mungo's." 

Remus looked up at the Headmaster for the first time during the meeting. "But, Professor, don't you believe that it would be rather boring for him to be here without anything to do?" 

Dumbledore seemed to ponder that little fact and finally, eyes twinkling mischievously, he said, "You're absolutely right, Remus."

"I am?" Remus asked aloud.

"Yes indeed. He'll have to go to a place where he won't be alone mentally and physically, he'll need someone who can relate to loosing his or her best friends to this war, and most importantly he'll need to go to a place where he can be given tasks to keep his mind from wondering too far." Remus nodded, not sure where this was going. "Then we all agree."

"Umm…Headmaster what are we agreeing to?" Tonks asked unsurely. 

"Well it seems clear to me that Mr. Riddle should stay with Remus until after Christmas break," Dumbledore said. Remus's jaw dropped in surprise and a few Order members (Snape and Mundungus among them) looked at each other with raised eyebrows and amused faces. 

Remus was lost for words. Temporality forgetting about his headache, he looked at Dumbledore, trying to find a sign that wasn't serious but there were none. 

"When will he arrive at my home?" inquired Remus, giving in. 

"That depends on him. Right now, as you know, he is at St. Mungo's and having a hard time coping." 

The werewolf fought the urge to say 'well who would have an easy time doing so?' Riddle had plainly been though about the same amount as Harry had in their small amount of time living in this world. 

"I'll do it," decided Remus. Dumbledore nodded, beaming at him.

Snape shrugged. "At least he'll be out of my hair." 

"Oh, Severus, I almost forgot," Dumbledore started. "Since Remus will be looking after a child I believe that he will be needing the Wolfsbane Potion every month." Snape shot the werewolf a death glare and Remus smiled innocently in return. 

********

Even after a week had passed Tom hadn't been allowed to get out of bed unless he had to use the bathroom, which he could never go alone anyway (to his embarrassment). Madam Yean would never gave him anything too heavy for a meal. Usually it was some broth but that didn't bother him. He didn't really eat much of it anyway. 

He was, at the moment, trying to fall asleep. There was no way he was going to take another potion to help him fall asleep. As the door opened he turned over in his bed, not wanting to see whom it was. 

"It seems that there is a barrier between us to which I can not penetrate without your help," he heard Dumbledore say. Tom grumbled and then soon after he heard someone grunt. He raised an eyebrow to himself and turned to see a member of the Order who's name slipped Tom's mind. 

He had brown hair that wasn't only messy at the moment but prematurely gray. His robes were old and even ripped in one place. And that wasn't it. He seemed a bit pale, a sick/tired look upon his face that couldn't have been missed even with the friendly smile he was giving.

Tom sneered at him when he remembered that he was starring at the stranger. Without saying a word to either of them he went back to relaxing. 

"We've come to bring you back, Tom," Dumbledore said when no one spoke. 

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts," mumbled Tom. 

"Then it's a good thing we've made other arrangements." Tom raised an eyebrow again and turned to them. "You will be staying with Remus Lupin here with frequent visits from me."         

******************************************************************

A/N: How many of you saw that coming? Oh and don't worry Hermione will be back into the main story soon. 

ARGH! I was looking back at the previous chapters and I have one thing to ask you all: How could you lie and say that the chapters were good? They were horrible! I feel so pathetic now! Damn! If I weren't in the middle of this story I would stop it. Although if you guys don't have a problem with that I will and believe me I will. Don't forget to read the good song by the band everyone likes (or at least I think they do): 

 **Linkin Park**

"My December" 

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to 


	19. NINTEEN: The Prisoner of Life

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 19

NINTEEN: The Prisoner of Life

**Response To Reviews: **

Emily-Dufleng: You lie! It's horrible, isn't it???? Well I'm going to shut-up now…And yeah Tom brought this all upon himself…In a way.

deathsoul-shinigami: I have a really bad migraine. And just so you know. I like Draco! He can be cool when he's not jealous of Potter. How I would know that? Don't ask…A little secret about me. I'm a perfectionist like Hermione. I'm a _Slytherin _perfectionist actually. If something is anything lower than perfect I have to fix it! And when I wrote that author's note I was angry at my Algebra. It was too hard for my liking! And I'm gona cut this shot because it's hard to type with Angina (my baby pet snake) on my hand. She said, Hisssssssssss." Oh yeah and I'm not at all mad at you for being a bit mean to get your point across.    

Emma Ackroyd: Hello again. I want to you to get a good damn computer and install MSN so we can chat! I'm bored during the week and weekends. Prongs feels dumb for asking about your brother. He sounds like me when I was younger: a bragging no good smarty-pants. Yeah…only I'm still like that lol. But then again I studied so I wouldn't have to deal with life.

Marauder1prongs: I know enough about life, Katie. I learned from the books I read. Like The Thief Lord. Ttys.      

**********

Previous Chapter: _"Then it's a good thing we've made other arrangements." Tom raised an eyebrow again and turned to them. "You will be staying with Remus Lupin here with frequent visits from me."_

*********************

Tom looked at them in horror. He didn't want to break his silent streak anymore than he had to but decided that this was an exception. "Why? How long? I'm not going to be one of your Order members servants!" The whole thing came out in what sounded like a single but long sentence. 

Remus smiled at him in amusement as Dumbledore explained, "You obviously can't return to Hogwarts and Remus dubbed our hideout too boring." Tom glared at the werewolf. He could have been left alone at the Order's meetinghouse and found a way to escape if it weren't for him. 

"Your belongings have already been move to your temporary home and Remus will explain the rules he has set up for you that you _will_ be expected to follow." Dumbledore pulled out his serpent knife. "You will get this back when Remus thinks you can handle having it." With that said Dumbledor3e handed the knife to his friend and Madam Yean came in. 

"I suppose you two are here to collect him?" she asked Dumbledore and Remus. Remus half smiled and Dumbledore nodded. "Then if you would be kind enough to sign these release papers well since you know_ he has no legal guardian." _Tom could tell that she had lowered her voice so he couldn't hear what she had said but he had understood it perfectly. So what if he didn't _belong_ to anybody? He never needed adult guidance before and he never would. 

For the good of his mood he pretended that he didn't hear what the nurse said and he lay down again as Dumbledore and Remus handled the papers. Ten minutes later Dumbledore called his name, telling him it was time to leave. 

********

Before Tom was ready, he found himself standing in front of a black painted door with a silver serpent doorknocker. The Order was waiting inside for their arrival and soon enough they were all gong to sit down for dinner then Dumbledore would have to return to Hogwarts while Tom would be stranded at the werewolf's until he had fully 'recovered'. 

Remus held the door open for them and Dumbledore led him to the main room. He found that not too many of the Order members were there: Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Tonks (if he remembered her name correctly) and a few others. 

"Come sit down, dear," Mrs. Weasley said rushing over to him. With her hands on his shoulder she directed him to a seat to the left of her own. When the table was set (Remus had offered after Tonks had almost knocked everything over) and the food was ready (Mrs. Weasley refused to let anyone help her) they all began to eat. 

Tom sat there, not really wanting anything. He had no desire to eat. And he certainly didn't have a desire to sit and listen to Dumbledore talk with a bunch of Gryffindors. He looked up at some point and saw Snape standing in the doorway, clutching his left forearm. For perhaps a split second Snape's eyes met his own and he saw exactly what he felt: the feeling of not belonging where you stand. Snape looked at the ground in what he masked as disdain. 

"What's wrong, Tom?" Dumbledore's voice cut through his thoughts. 

He looked at the old Headmaster with a blank expression and then to his plate. What was he supposed to say? That Snape was standing in the doorway, wishing he could force himself to come in? He shook his head and Dumbledore, though not believing his cover up, turned back to his conversation with Mr. Weasley. 

All too soon dinner was over and Tom had only picked at his food. Dumbledore led them to a fire then bid and farewell as Remus handed him some floo powder in. "Say The Old Lupin Cottage." Remus told him. Riddle didn't bother to snap at the command or question him of where he actually lived. 

"The Old Lupin Cottage!" he shouted, throwing in the powder. 

Emerald flames engulfed him and he felt himself spinning as he watched different exits go by. Then he was thrown through one and he felt himself hit a wooden floor. He coughed and got to his feet, brushing himself off. 

Tom wondered around the half room and saw a couch that he didn't dare try and guess how old it was. A rather large bookcase rested in the corner. He scanned the titles and saw that they all had something to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts or different advance curses. He traced over the side of one and once he inspected his finger he saw that it was covered in thick dust, telling him that the books hadn't been touché in years. 

Behind him he heard Remus come out of the fireplace. "Those books were my father's. I haven't read them in years." Tom picked a brown, leather scrapbook off of the shelf and showed it to Remus. 

"What is this?" 

Remus snatched it from him rater quickly then inspected it, making sure that no damage was done to it. "I wasn't going to do anything to it," Tom said.   

He gave Tom an apologizing look before explaining, "It's my picture book from when I was at Hogwarts and I before-well before different things came up." He sat down on the nearby couch and Tom took a seat next to him. "You really wanna know?" 

Tom snorted. "What's the point of living with a _total_ stranger?"

Remus laughed in amusement and nervousness. "Well this is going to be a long story." 

"I'm a good listener," assured Tom, trying to get comfortable. 

The werewolf gave him one last look before opening to the first page. In the middle of the tan paper was a photograph of four young boys. Two of them had black hair and looked even similar but the only difference was that the boy with dark eyes was taller. His counterpart wore golden-framed glasses and was ruffling his hair as the other black hair boy gave him a friendly push.  

"This is Sirius Black and this is James Potter," Remus pointed them out then Tom went back to inspecting the other two boys. The shortest one had sandy blond hair and water blue eyes. He wasn't exactly skinny but he wasn't to fat however the boy next to him was highly thin. Tom could easily recognize him as a younger Remus Lupin. 

"This is Pettigrew and that little dork is me," Remus said after Tom got a good look at them. He also noticed the hatred in the older man's voice when he said his friend's name. Tom nodded as the Remus in the picture grinned a very wolfish grin. 

"We were the biggest group of troublemakers that Hogwarts will ever remember," Remus said, smiling at the memory. "Basically James and Sirius played pranks on everyone, sparring only those that they had a crush on and sometimes not even then." 

"Did you even help them out?" 

"Of course," answered Remus. He sounded almost hurt that anyone would think that he wouldn't take place in the fun. "But I was the one who constantly reminded them that 'if we got caught' or my favorite 'If I get detention because of you two' of course it didn't bother James and Sirius. They could talk to each other with their mirrors." At seeing Tom's questioning look he added, "Don't ask." 

"You said Potter, right?" Tom inquired, starring into the hazel eyes of one of the black hair boys. 

"Yeah." 

"Is he _Harry_ Potter's father?" 

"Actually he is and-" he flipped to the back of the book and showed Tom a picture of James when he was older, arm in arm with a beautiful young woman. She reminded him of Ruby except her eyes were brilliant emerald green. "-this is Lily Evans, his mother." 

"She looks like someone I knew," Tom said quietly. 

"Someone close?" asked Remus. 

"Yeah," replied Tom, even quieter. 

Remus noticed his discomfort and closed the book. "I think that's enough for one night. I'll show you some more maybe tomorrow but now it's getting late and I haven't even showed you to your room." Tom stood up and followed Remus down the hall and into a small but cozy bedroom. "It's not much but I hope you find it useable." 

"No, don't worry. I love it," Tom said trying out the bed that was next to the wardrobe. Remus left him alone and closed the door. For once in his life Tom didn't feel like he was being forced to stay where he didn't want to be. As much as he wouldn't admit it he actually was beginning to like Remus's company. The werewolf seemed to understand when not to pressure him into talking or when he wanted to be alone. 

Feeling suddenly tired he found that his cloths had already been put away and changed into some pajamas. He folded his robes and tucked them away into his trunk. Then something on top of his schoolbooks caught his attention: a piece of parchment. He picked it up and saw that it was a letter addressed to him and Lucius from Ruby. He sat down on his bed and read it:

_Dear Blaze and Jet-Jaw, _

_I'm going on vacation this summer and my parents have invited both of you. Rid, I know right about now your thinking "I can't afford that" and, Lu, you're wondering about what Narcissa will say. Rid, you don't have to worry about it. The money is no problem. My parents are paying and they said if it's still a problem this can be your birthday and Christmas present. Now, Lu, about your girl…well actually she's coming to. I already asked her and we have it all planed out. Let me know as soon as you can._

_"Star"_

_Ruby Rosewood_

Tom re-read the letter three times before any thoughts registered through his mind. He hugged the letter tight as if afraid if he let go the parchment would disappear suddenly, never to be seen again. For the first time in his life he cried for his friends: he cried for the friends that he would never see again…

******************************************************************

A/N: Too mushy? Too short? You name it and I'll work on it. I'm bendable today. I actually am understanding Algebra at the moment!!! But the boy I like is going to get kicked out of our class soon…

**GOOD CHARLOTTE LYRICS**  
  
**"The Young And The Hopeless"**  
  
Hard days made me  
Hard nights shaped me  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
And I know I'm making something out of this life they call nothing  
I Take what i want  
take what I need  
you say it's wrong, but it's right for me  
I won't look down  
Won't say I'm sorry  
I know that only god can judge me  
  
_[Chorus]_  
And if i make it through today  
Will tomorrow be the same  
Am i just running in place  
And if i stumble and i fall  
Should i get up and carry on  
Will it all just be the same  
Cause im young and im hopeless  
im lost and i know this  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
im troublesome i've fallen  
im angry at my father  
its me against this world and i dont care  
i dont care  
  
no one in this industry  
understands the life i lead  
when i sing about my past  
its not a gimmick, not an act  
These critics, and these trust fund kids  
try to tell me what punk is  
but when i see them on the street they got nothing to say  
  
_[Chorus]_  
And if i make it through today  
Will tomorrow be the same  
Am i just running in place  
And if i stumble and i fall  
Should i get up and carry on  
Will it all just be the same  
Cause im young and im hopeless  
im lost and i know this  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
im troublesome i've fallen  
im angry at my father  
its me agaisnt this world and i dont care  
i dont care i dont care...and now i dont care  
oooooo ooooo oooooo  
  
im young and im hopeless  
im lost and i know this  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
that im troublesome i've fallen  
im angry at my father  
its me agaisnt this world and i dont care  
i dont care. i dont care. i dont care.

                  

   


	20. TWENTY: Laughs And Some Tea

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 20

TWENTY: Laughs And Some Tea

**Response To Reviews:**

WickedLee: I thought it was different so I decided to give it a try. I'm hoping it will work out alright. 

DeadlyFate: I have no idea where you are. I think you're aboth on the 18th chapter but I can't reply to your reviews there so I'm gonna respond here. Maybe to both or something.  

Marauder1prongs: I'm updating as fast as I can. 

Miss Mina Murray: I hope I can let Tom find security. I'm also going to start making the chapters as long as possible.

Emma Ackroyd: I can't wait until then. I need to make use of my computer soon! 

**********

Previous Chapter: _Tom re-read the letter three times before any thoughts registered through his mind. He hugged the letter tight as if afraid if he let go the parchment would disappear suddenly, never to be seen again. For the first time in his life he cried for his friends: he cried for the friends that he would never see again…_

***********************

Tom didn't get much sleep that night. He kept waking up from nightmares, sweating bullets and breathing heavily. At one point he even jumped up and checked his wrists, that were still healing, to make sure that he hadn't done anything to himself again. 

At one point, probably around six in the morning, he woke up and decided to stay up. Having nothing to do, his mind wondered and he remembered his diary! Hermione still had it. He found Ruby's letter and pocketed it before leaving his room and walking down the hall. He found himself in a small but recognizable kitchen. Sitting at a table was Remus, who was reading The Daily Prophet. 

"They still make those papers?" Tom asked a he took a set next to his temporary guardian. Remus looked up and nodded, taking a sip of something that looked like tea. 

Remus noticed that Tom was watching him so, deciding to be polite, he asked "Want me to pour you a cup?" Tom was taken back by the nice question; he never had met an adult that wasn't looking for something in return when he or she did a good deed. Tom nodded, embarrassed because he had forgotten that Remus was watching him as he thought. 

Smiling for the first time this morning, Remus got up from the table and busied himself with the task. Tom starred off into space for a bit, trying to figure out a way he could get his diary back. He was brought back to earth as Remus placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Remus sat down at the table once more and picked up the paper. 

Tom sipped at the hot drink and found that its taste was satisfactory. Then an idea struck him. "Umm, sir, may I make something?" 

"You can call me Remus and what exactly do you wish to make?" the werewolf asked, again looking away from the paper.

"Not much," answered Tom.

Remus gave him a skeptical look and nodded. "Just don't blow up the house while I'm in it." 

"Then you might wanna leave," Tom said. Remus almost jumped up but he realized that Tom was actually laughing. "I was joking." 

"I knew that," Remus muttered like a pouting six year old. 

Tom brought the cup into the main area of the kitchen and poured out his drink. He searched through the cabinets and found honey, a few tea bags, and sugar. He only filled one cup with water and he took it to Remus. "Can you heat this?" Remus pulled out his wand without looking and did as Tom asked. 

Once he returned to where all of the items sat he put two tea bags in the single teacup and waited exactly thirty seconds before taking them out. With that done he added three spoon scoops of sugar and he went crazy with his favorite, the honey. 

He taste tested it and whispered, "Mmm…Perfect." He looked at his unsuspecting victim and carefully brought it to him. Remus sighed and looked up. 

"Mr. Riddle, I'm trying to-what is that?" asked Remus at seeing the mixture. 

"It's tea now try it!" Tom commanded then he added, "Please?" 

Remus shook his head in annoyance and took the cup from him. The werewolf sort of sniffed at it, and when he found nothing wrong with it he drank a small sip. Remus's eyes widened at the extremely pleasant flavor. 

"Where in the world, my boy, did you learn to make this?" Remus asked as a surprised demand. 

"When I was younger I just-"Tom caught himself and started again. "I used to mess around in the kitchen a lot when I was younger," answered Tom. "And as Ruby would say 'you're now a victim of Tom's Tea'." Remus laughed. 

"Just so you know I'm never letting you leave now," joked the werewolf, taking another sip. 

Tom didn't reply. He wouldn't actually mind never leaving. Here he felt Dumbledore couldn't tell him what to do or how to live out the day. To make sure that he wasn't fooling himself with false hope he decided to ask, "Sir, err I mean Remus, what can I do while I stay here with you?" 

Remus took another sip and placed the cup upon the table. "Well you can start by making a teapot of this stuff." He noticed that Tom's facial expression changed. "I was only joking, Mr. Riddle."

"Call me Tom." 

"Okay then. I wasn't serious, Tom. You can do whatever really as long as you don't leave the yard. Actually I have a few things I'd like you to help me with today." 

"Okay. What do I have to do?" Tom wasn't afraid of hard labor at all. He was from a muggle orphanage after all and all he did there was clean. 

Remus gave him a hard look. "You mean what do _we_ have to do. I'm not letting you do all the work by yourself." 

Tom shrugged. "It doesn't bother me."

"But I'm still not letting you do it." Remus fished off the tea and looked at the bottom of his cup sadly. After a few moments of that he handed the cup to Tom and asked, "Would you?" 

Tom took the cup as he answered, "Sure." He got up from the table and headed to the counters so he could make more. 

Three cups of tea later Remus told Tom to get dressed in some old robes so they could get to work. Tom reemerged from his room, warring yesterday's robes. After they had some actual breakfast Remus gave him a list of things that they both had to accomplish before Lunch. Tom looked read it and decided what he should get done first: 

· Dust bookcase/Alphabetize books

· Wash front room windows

· Mop kitchen floor

· Clean dishes/ Wipe counters (basically clean the kitchen)

· Tidy up front rooms a bit

Tom shrugged. The jobs were all basically easy and predicable enough. He looked at Remus after the thought of using magic registered through his mind. "Hey, Remus?"

"Yeah?" replied Remus, finishing his own list and making sure he didn't forget anything. 

"Why don't we just use magic to do these things?" 

Remus scribbled something out and looked up at him. "Now where's the fun in that?" he asked slyly then he finished up the list. "I like cleaning to pass the time. I've never been good at keeping this place neat, but with an extra set of hands around I'm sure I can get something done." Tom returned the smile Remus was giving him but it sill was a forced one. "You'll find all the cleaning supplies in the kitchen closet. Any questions?" Tom raised him hand, forgetting he wasn't in school. "No, Tom, I don't know why I have a kitchen closet." Grinning, Tom put his hand down. "Now let's get to work." 

The Slytherin decided to start with the bookcase, taking each book off of the shelf, dusting it off and placing it upon the floor in its letter group. Remus on the other hand disappeared to his bedroom to tidy it up a bit and didn't reappear until Tom was done with the bookcase and was starting on the filthy windows.

He stood by the windows, scrubbing until they shined and sparkled I the sunlight that was pouring in through them now. Remus, who had been picking up various items from the floor, dropped everything in his arms to the ground, screeching dramatically, "My eyes! The light! It burns!" 

Tom laughed at his idiotic act and turned his back on him, finishing up the windows. Raising an eyebrow, Tom strolled over to Remus and said as he picked up the things that the werewolf had dropped, "You're such a drama star." Remus took his items from Tom, grinning. 

"I know," he agreed. Without thinking he ruffled Tom's sleek black hair and made his way to his room. Tom starred after him, tilting his head as he wondered if Remus had realized what he had done. Deciding to push it away, Tom went to the next thing on the list but by the time he was done with everything he still couldn't forget his moment of belonging. 

*******

At nine o'clock sharp Tom pulled the brown, leather scrapbook off of the shelf and brought it to Remus who was sitting on the couch luxuriously. "You said you'd tell me more," Tom pointed out before Remus could protest.

"So I did," Remus agreed, taking the book from him. "But I wanna make a deal with you."

"What?"

"I tell you more about me and you tell me more about you," Remus proposed, indication for Tom to sit down next to him.

Tom bit his lip in consideration. If he was willingly going to tell Remus something about himself he didn't have to be complexly truthful. Remus wouldn't know if he bent the truth. "Okay," accepted Tom. 

Remus looked quite pleased with him as he opened the book to the fourth page. "This is my favorite page." Tom looked at the picture closely and saw a graceful stag, big black (grim) dog that was grinning at them in a very human-like way, and a small gray rat was visible on the stag's head. They were standing by the Hogwarts Lake and it was clearly night. Underneath the male deer was a scribble, "Prongs." Beside the rat was, "Wormtail." And above the grim-dog was, "Padfoot." 

"I took this picture of them a few days after they learned to become Animagi," Remus told him. "I knew keeping this picture was a bad idea because if I was caught with it they al could have been sentenced to Azkaban for a while."

"They were illegal Animagi?" Tom asked. He wasn't at all surprised by it. After all he, Ruby, and Lucius had learned how to too. "How long did it take for them?" 

"About three years," Remus answered. _Figures, Tom thought. It only took us about one year. _"They all signed their nicknames here."

"What's yours?"

"Mine? Oh I was Moony. Of course James was the one who had started that little joke." Remus laughed at the found memory.

Tom smiled too, remembering his own nickname and how he had gotten it. "How did the others get their nicknames?" 

"Well actually we sort of made fun of each other and stuck with the names," explained Remus, closing the book. "Now if I'm correct it's your turn to tell me something."            

******************************************************************

A/N: These lyrics are most likely the most important. It may even give you an idea of what could happen next plus their fun to read. If you all read them I'll never say I suck again unless you agree with me. 

**LINKIN PARK LYRICS**  
  
**"Runaway"**  
  
Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
  
i'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
i'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
i'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
  
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind


	21. TWENTY ONE: Tom’s Story

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 21

TWENTY-ONE: Tom's Story

**Response To Reviews:**

Miss Mina Murray: Remus as the father figure is the main idea.  He's going to try and get Tom to trust people and stop believing that everyone is going to let him down in one way or another. Ideas are also welcome.  

deathsoul-shinigami: As I just told Mss Mina Murray Remus is a very important character for the future chapters. He may even be the one to defend him from the narrow-mindedness that the rest of the Order has toward Tom. Sev (my friend) also said to tell you that I got the tea idea from him because that's all he prefers to drink.  

DeadlyFate: Did you have fun catching up? It must have took some time.  

Emma Ackroyd: I know the pain of a slow computer. It sucks. I really, really, really, really, really need you to get the computer fixed!!!!  

********

Previous Chapter: _"Well actually we sort of made fun of each other and stuck with the names," explained Remus, closing the book. "No if I'm correct it's your turn to tell me something."_

************************

Tom sighed. "But I don't have to many things to tell."

"I'm sure you do," Remus said. "You just have to think about them. Now go get anything you have to show." Reluctantly Tom made his way to his room and searched through his trunk for an envelope in which he kept all of his pictures. He found them quick enough and retuned to Remus. 

"If I tell you quite a few things about me, will you tell me how you became a werewolf?" Tom asked, looking though his own pictures to see if he had what he was looking for. 

"Will you tell me how you knew I was one?" challenged Remus. Tom nodded. "Then you have a deal. Can I ask you questions or would you rather tell me what you want?" 

"You can ask away," Tom replied, getting comfortable on the couch. 

Remus set his scrapbook aside and started by, "Dumbledore informed my that you grew up an orphan." Again Tom only nodded. "To what extent? I mean being without parents can mean a few different things." 

Remus saw anger flash in Tom's eyes and his facial expression hardened.  His eyes reduced to slits and he looked at the ground rather than at Remus." I lived in the orphanage since I was a few days old, sir. My mum lived only long enough to name me. Marvolo after my grandfather and Tom after my _father_." Tom spat the word as if it were foul. 

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "When I was around seven I had been first contacted by my Uncle, the late Dark Lord Grindelwald. He told me of things that I shouldn't have known like my ancestry. It made me become interested in my family because the Orphanage Headmaster told me that both my parents were dead and I had no other family."

"When I was nine I decided that enough was enough. I broke into the Orphanage's File System and searched around. It didn't take long before I found what I had been looking for." Tom broke off and he coughed to regain control of his voice. "It was the first time I had ever seen what my mother looked like. The picture of her that they kept from me that is. I still have it if you wanna see it." Remus accepted the small, old photograph and was especially careful with it. 

The most remarkable thing about the young woman in the photograph was that her long, black hair shinned a bluish color in the sunlight. Her almond shaped eyes were the exact same as Tom's except they held a bright fire within them that he didn't think capable of a woman so young. He flipped the photo over and saw, in fancy cursive writing was the name Rosanna Riverfall-Riddle. 

"She had a beautiful name," Remus said to give Tom some comfort, handing the picture over to him. 

Tom nodded, biting his lip, then continued. "I found out from the files how I got my name and why she died."

"And why was that?" 

"Complications during birth, but it was my father's fault too. He left her when she told him she was a witch. He had no idea she was pregnant. I believe she went into depression, though that's something the files wouldn't say." 

Remus nodded, seeing where his explanation was going. "So you were angered by your father?" 

Tom smiled to himself. "Well one could say that death didn't suit him." Remus raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing about it. 

"What about friends? I'm sure you must have had some." 

"No," lied Tom. "I didn't have to many close friends."

"But you did have some?"

"Yeah." 

"Well who were they?" 

"I doesn't matter," Tom whispered but Remus could hear him perfectly. "It's not like anyone would care." 

"Keeping certain things bottled up isn't healthy," Remus found himself say. The realization of what Albus's reason to keep Tom here hit him sharp. He was trying to get both of them to become close, talk through their losses together. Deciding to play it by the Headmaster's rules he said, "I lost all three of my friends to this war. Peter became a traitor, Sirius was killed last year, and James was killed a while ago. 

Tom looked at Remus, brows furrowed. "What does that have to do with anything?" Remus shrugged. "I'm not telling you anything else. You'll probably run off and tell Dumbledore." 

"No, I won't," Remus insisted. "The Headmaster didn't even ask me to get to know you. I'm doing this on my own." 

"Then I'll give you a hard time," Tom sneered. 

"So you're going to try and be difficult for the person who feeds you? That's not to wise especially when I could stop letting you eat dinner."

"Is it wise to taunt me with that when I could say that I may stop making you my tea?" 

The smile on Remus's face disappeared. "Well you don't have to go that far, Tom," he said in a hurt voice. 

Tom tried to glare at him but failed miserably. Remus laughed at him sour expression and put a hand on his shoulder. The werewolf felt Tom flinch at the gentle touch and the boy looked away when he tried to catch his eye.

"Tom?" Remus tried to get his attention but Tom wouldn't meet his eyes. Remus's hand dropped to his side when Tom scooted away. "What is it?" 

Finally Tom looked up and smiled. "It's nothing, sir. It's just that I'm not feeling well. I think I'll go to sleep now." 

Remus grabbed his hand as Tom went to leave and said, "You don't have to be afraid to be truthful with me. It's not like I'll laugh or tell the rest of the Order what goes on around here." 

Tom's brows furrowed in anger. "I said I was tired," he hissed, yanking his hand away from Remus's grip. "If you can't even trust me enough to believe that then tell the Order I'd rather go to Azkaban. Oh but wait…that wouldn't look good for that muggle loving fool, would it? Him sending a poor mental boy to Azkaban!"

"You're not metal!" Remus snapped, for the first time truly betraying that he was angry. 

"How would you know!" yelled Tom. His bottom lip trembled and a small sob escaped him. Remus's facial expression softened and he guided Tom back to the couch, wrapping both arms around the delicate teen. 

How long it took for Tom to realize that he had broken down and allowed Remus to see exactly how he felt since he had awoken in the Hospital Wing that fateful night, Remus couldn't tell. Tom hadn't moved at all. He seemed afraid to face the werewolf after showing weakness and his fear of the near future. 

Though it was true Tom would indeed become Lord Voldemort Remus couldn't help but feel empathy toward the Slytherin. He reminded him so much of Severus Snape. There was a certain connection between all Slytherin that James, Sirius, and Pettigrew had been blinded to but yet Remus it found on accident. 

Remus recalled the way Severus acted as a child. He always walked about in the shadows, constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure that the no one was following him. Often he spoke in riddles and sneered if you had no idea what he was talking about. Remus and his short friendship had devastated the Marauders enough to get Sirius to eventually go overboard with anger and jealousy, telling him how to follow Remus into the tunnel under the Willow. 

A sudden motion brought his thoughts back to the present. He looked down and saw that Tom had gotten comfortable. Remus shifted so he could see the boy and watched as Tom tried to fall asleep. Only a bit afraid of the consequences Remus cautiously wiped the tears away from Tom's cheeks and saw a small smile spread across his face. Before the night was over Remus found that he was smiling fondly at the young Dark Lord, such as a close uncle.

*********

The entire month of September and October had passed and it was now approaching the twentieth of December, marking the day that the holidays officially started.  By now Remus and Tom had set up a daily routine (the only exceptional day was the full moon in which, under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion, Moony would spend the night watching Tom tidy up his room or lay about in pure boredom). Dumbledore was scheduled to come and visit today, like he had once a week, and Remus, along with his young shadow, Tom, were making something for their favorite meal, Lunch. 

"Is it done yet?" Tom whined. 

"How should I know?" retorted Remus. "You're the one who's making it." 

"Oh yeah," Tom said to himself, checking to make sure that the muffins in the over weren't burning. When that task was done he began to assist his adult friend with making some tea. While they both made a different pitcher of the drink Tom voiced his thoughts, "I didn't think men were supposed to cook." 

"Just think of it as an added plus to your personality," Remus said while measuring out the exact amount of sugar. 

"Oh goodie," mumbled Tom sarcastically, beginning to mix the tea together. 

"What on earth are you two doing now?" a laughing voice from the doorway.  

"Tonks!" Remus said in fake alarm, noticing the woman with bright pink, spiked hair. "What gives you the right to barge in on us?" 

"Would you feel better if I went back out and knocked?" asked the young woman. Remus raised an eyebrow and Tom looked up from his work to greet her.

"Hello, ma'am," Tom said politely, nodding in respect. 

"Don't give me that!" Tonks said in a fake stern tone. She was the only other Order member that Tom ever acted like himself around but he still felt obligated to be as respectful to her as he could. She fully entered the kitchen and sat down in a chair. 

"Anything I can do?" she offered.

"NO!" both werewolf and child exclaimed in unison. 

"What I mean is that we have everything under control, Tonks," Remus said, clearing his throat. Tonks smiled at them, knowing that they were afraid she would damage something if she tried to help. "Isn't Professor Dumbledore coming?" Remus asked, changing the subject. 

"Yeah," said Tonks. "He'll be here soon. I was just bored because the Ministry let me go home early so I decided to come and see my favorite nephew." Of course she was referring to Tom and even though he wasn't really what the nickname suggested Tonks treated him as if he was. 

"So I had no influence on this visit?" Remus asked. 

"Sorry. Nope," Tonks said matter-of-factly as Tom took a seat next to her. "Give me a hug!" she commanded Tom who was helpless to resist as she pulled him close. He laughed and she eventually let him go but not a second before he almost turned blue from the lack of oxygen.  

He looked at the ground as the smell of blueberry muffins filled his nostrils and the two Order members began to talk freely. Through all of the facades that Tom daily put up, trying to pretend that he had no memories of his two friends plagued him the most. He was reminded of them every time he turned around, every time he saw Remus watching him, and even every time that Tonks paid a surprise visit. _Perhaps one day, Tom though, I will forget it all and finally be able to stay here in peace. _

******************************************************************

A/N: I hope you all don't mind that I brought another parent figure into Tom's life but I have no idea if there will be any romance between the two adults. It depends on all of you. Personally I couldn't care less. And who here thinks that Remus should get a hold of Tom's diary to discover what Hermione did? Oh don't worry people. Hermione will make a come back very soon.  

~Marauder3Moony~ 


	22. TWENTY TWO: Behavior Problems

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 22

TWENTY-TWO: Behavior Problems 

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics. They belong to a group that I strongly dislike even though they are not together any more. 

**Response To Reviews:**

Emma Ackroyd: I didn't get much for Christmas (yeah I did). I have a headache for some reason so sorry if I can't go into detail. But I did get lots of gilry stuff that I didn't want.  

deathsoul-shiningami: I love being unpredictable. It's nice but I don't think I will try romance between Tonks and Remus.  

Natalia R: Yeah umm try to ignore the mistakes in grammar and spelling. Otherwise I think this is one of my better stories. You ask so many questions *grabs head* but I'm sure most of them will be answered in the story soon enough. Oh and about their Animagus forms Lucius was a Falcon, Tom was a King Cobra, and Ruby was an albino Arctic Fox. 

Miss Mina Murray: I'm still not too sure if I will have romance between Tonks and Remus but I might so be prepared for either. I hope I-I mean you have a wonderful New Year's too.  

Lady Evanescence: I thought bringing Tonks in would lighten the mood a bit. I'll try to keep it up but I'm also working on my other story I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle. Maybe you could look into that if you're interested.

Marauder1prongs: Finally you decide to catch up. That took forever.  

DeadlyFate: Don't worry. Tom's still not completely happy yet. Though I'm not sure if Tonks and Remus will hit it off.

Vencficium-Femella: Hermione will be back. As a matter of fact she is in this chapter.    

****************

Previous Chapter: _He looked at the ground as the smell of blueberry muffins filled his nostrils and the two Order members began to talk freely. Through all of the facades that Tom daily put up, trying to pretend that he had no memories of his two friends plagued him the most. He was reminded of them every time he turned around, every time he saw Remus watching him, and even every time that Tonks paid a surprise visit. Perhaps one day, Tom though, I will forget it all and finally be able to stay herein peace._

**********************

The next day (Dumbledore had done his check up on them the day before) Tom and Remus decided it was time to decoration the house for Christmas since they hadn't gotten around to it yet. Remus had set up the tree and pulled out a huge box of ordainments and lights, telling Tom that he could decorate the tree however he wanted. Then, to add to the feeling of Christmas, Remus brought an old cassette player into the room and just as he went to play the tape there came a knock from the door. 

"I'll get it," Remus announced. Once he had left the room Tom walked over to the cassette player and saw a button that said 'Play'. Hoping he wouldn't break it, he pressed it and the button stayed down. As he began to think that he messed it up it began to emit rather loud music. He starred at it at first then listened to the words. 

"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the firseide  
Waitng for Santa to arrive  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
  
It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everybody's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays"  

Tom let the music take him away, ignoring the voices from the other room. He sat down on the floor by the black radio-like thing and sighed in relaxation. Completely oblivious to the sound of footsteps coming into the room he closed his eyes and listened to the next part.

"Bells are ringing  
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air"

"What is he doing?" someone asked. 

"I believe he has discovered the uses of a tape player," came Remus's reply. He felt himself being pulled to his feet by his arm much to his silent protests. "Tom, aren't you going to get working on the decorations for the tree?" 

"Mmmm…" murmured Tom.

"Hey, like they say 'music sooths the inner beast'." 

Tom's eyes shot to the visitors and he saw Potter, Weasley, and Hermione. "_I_ _thought they died_," Tom moaned silently. 

"Leave him be," Remus warned the Gryffindors. Tom made Remus let go of his arm and he walked over to the tree, the Golden Trio still starring after him. "Tom?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm going to show you what each set of lights and ordainments do so come here. Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three come here too." Remus knelt down by the tree, motioning for the others to do the same, and he picked up a box of golden tree ordainments that were flashing red. 

"James and Sirius put a spell on these when we were in out sixth year, Harry, and they offered them to Dumbledore who decided that they would look good on the Great Hall's Christmas tree." Potter seemed to not want to comment on what Remus had told him. Tom cast him a sneering look but Potter ignored it and watched Remus with interest. "And do you know what? I haven't the finest idea of what to get you for Christmas." 

Potter looked startled then he said hastily, "You don't have to get me anything, Professor."

Remus held up his hands to quiet the raven-haired boy. "Please, Harry. I'm not your Professor and I really want to get you something; something beside a book or things revolving around school." A mischievous smile spread across his face then he said, "How about I take all of you to Diagon Ally so you each can pick something for yourselves." 

"You don't have to do that!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's really to much, Pro-Remus." 

Potter nodded. "Yeah we can't let you do that! It will coast too much!" They both looked at Weasley who hadn't tried to talk the werewolf out of it. 

"Do what you want," he said and both of his friends elbowed him in the side. "Owww…umm...I mean you can't do that…but, you know, if you want to." Again Potter and Hermione elbowed him in the side. Remus laughed at their show but and Tom looked at him with a perplexed face; he failed to see the humor in their idiotic act. 

Remus clapped Tom on the shoulder when he noticed that he wasn't enjoying himself. "Try to relax, kid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't here to harm you. They're here with on my invitation so I ask you to please try and get along with them." Even after the small speech Tom looked at the old Professor as though he hadn't understood a word of it. "What's wrong? Surly you don't doubt that Harry and Ron are grateful that you saved their best friend, Hermione?"

It took a while for Remus's words to register through his mind. A quick feeling of jealousy of how he treated Potter ran through him and he quickly said while trying to hide his anger, to the two boys, "I didn't intend to act like a complete jerk for ignoring your presence. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway and hope that you understand that I helped Miss Ganger out of pure instinct and nothing more." To add to his fake politeness Tom made sure that his eyes didn't met those of the Gryffindors. He just prayed that he hadn't screwed up so bad that Remus wouldn't want him around. 

"Tom." Remus sighed.

"Yes, sir?" Tom asked. At that moment he silently prayed that Remus wasn't too angry with him. 

"I'm not mad at you." 

Though it felt as though the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders, he decided to comment. He forced his voice to be steady and without emotion as he said, "I'm glad to hear that but I was taught never to meet the gaze of your superiors."

"Tom!" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Knock it off! Your act isn't very impressive and I'm not very happy with you." 

_"Big whoop,_" Tom meant to say to himself but it somehow came out of his mouth and Remus's brow furrowed, a frown upon his face that Tom never thought possible of the gentle werewolf's nature. 

Remus turned to his three guests and said, "I'm terribly sorry bout his behavior. He's not usually like this." Remus looked at Tom harshly and added, "And I think a nice _nap_ would do him some good." The trio exchanged looks as Tom stubbornly folded his arms over his chest in a child-like manor. Seconds later Remus was dragging Tom out of the room and down the hall to his room; all the while Tom yelled that he was hurting his arm. 

As much as he didn't want to Remus forced Tom into his room and shut the door rather forcefully. "What the hell was that? Well? The Headmaster said that you were a brilliant child, where's the brilliance in what you just did?" 

Tom mumbled something that Remus couldn't hear. "I didn't quite here that, Tom. What did you say?" 

"I said I don't know, _sir_," Tom repeated as calmly as he could. "Why don't you break out the belt? I'm sure your arm needs the exercise!" 

"Stop it. I warning you to stop it now," said Remus, pointing a shaking finger at the teen. 

"Make me!" challenged Tom. 

"I. Will. Not. Hit. You." Remus slowly whispered, still furious. 

"Go ahead! Everyone seems to like to! I'm just a "little weed" that can't understand how humans feel, right? That's all I am! You invited those Gryffindors over here just to make me see that you don't really like me! Truth is you can't stand me! I'm just Lord Vol-Vold-" But Tom never finished. He fell to his knees willingly showing his weakness to Remus whose facial expression went from enraged to worried in a second. 

Remus dropped to the ground and pulled Tom close. He had almost forgot that Tom was still fragile; that he was ready to beak at any moment over the slightest thing. _Maybe a hug once a day would help him more than just me being there could,_ _Remus thought. _

He sat there patting Tom's back for a while as the boy tried to regain control. Remus heard the door shut with his heightened wolf sences and realized that Harry, Ron, or Hermione must have come looking for him and left after finding Tom in this condition. 

"You wouldn't have hit me, would you?" Tom finally asked. 

"Of course not," Remus said while helping the Slytherin to his feet. "I'll tell you what." Tom looked up at him. "If you swear you won't start anything you can come back out there with me." 

"What if they start it?" 

"Then feel free to use your Slytherin charm in defence," replied Remus, giving him a warm smile. "Now let's go decorate that tree." 

"Can I help with the other decorations too?" asked Tom.

"Sure."  Remus said as Tom wiped his eyes dry. He grinned and Remus put him in a headlock and ruffled his black hair so it looked as untidy as Harry's. As soon as the door was open he gave Tom a friendly push out of the room in which the teen didn't seem to mind. 

******************************************************************

A/N: Sorry if anyone's confused or if this wasn't at all that good. Please feel free to say that sucked. I'll stop the "I'm such a bad author thing now". I hope you al get the picture that Tom is still unstable.    

              


	23. TWENTY THREE: Mistletoe With Some Snow

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE: Mistletoe With Some Snow 

**Response To Reviews:**

Miss Mina Murray: I'm hoping I decide to let Tom find some happiness in all this confusion.  

Marauder1prongs: If you want to learn about life, Katie, live. There is no better teacher than time…but unfortunately time kills all its pupils.  

TiarellaCordifolia: I usually don't read Voldemort/Hermione pairings either but surprisingly this is my best fic so….However I hope you stick with this story.

xcyanide: Don't worry it's closer than you think.

Deadly Fate: I knew it was spelled that way! My friend screwed me up! *Curses*

Taintless: I often find good stories when I go through my review history too. You give to many compliments but you should know that I'm horrible at agreeing with them. I DO, however, think that I may have a talent for writing in some form.    

**********

Previous Chapter: _"Sure."  Remus said as Tom wiped his eyes dry. He grinned and Remus put him in a headlock and ruffled his black hair so it looked as untidy as Harry's. As soon as the door was open he gave Tom a friendly push out of the room in which the teen didn't seem to mind. _

****************************

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat by the Christmas tree, quiet, barley moving, and all waiting for Remus to return without Tom Riddle. During the silence Hermione took a small interest in the ground and began to draw different imaginary patterns on the floor, hoping that their arrival wasn't causing problems for Tom or Remus. Even if they were invited it still seemed wrong to bother the Slytherin while he was still recovering. 

Hermione fiddled with something in her robes pocket, something she rarely did while in company. She traced her finger along the edge of Tom's diary and jumped when Ron spoke out. 

"He's taking an awful long time." 

"Yeah let's go see if Riddle's giving him any problems," Harry suggested. Both the boys got up and looked to Hermione. Not wanting to cause suspicion she stood up and followed Harry and Ron down to where Remus led Tom. In front of her Harry stopped suddenly and held out an arm to stop her and Ron as a voice from behind the door art the end of the hall cried out:

"Go ahead! Everyone seems to like to! I'm just a "little weed" that can't understand how humans feel, right? That's all I am! You invited those Gryffindors over here just to make me see that you don't really like me! Truth is you can't stand me! I'm just Lord Vol-Vold-" But the sentence was never finished. Moments later someone began to sob, close to hysterically. 

Hermione pushed Harry's arm aside and walked over to the door. Ever so slowly, and as quiet as possible, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open but only a bit. Ron and Harry came up behind her to peer in with her and she wished that she hadn't let them. There in the middle of the floor was Remus holding Tom close as he allowed the boy to cry into his arms. Hermione could understand why Tom was most likely upset but knew that she didn't have the right to witness his break down. She shut the door as fast as possible and, without a word to her two friends, she rushed to return to the tree.

*******

With a hand on Tom's shoulder Remus guided him back to the front part of the house and allowed him to take a seat upon the floor by the three Gryffindors. Remus was surprised that not even one of them turned to look at him or Tom, but he decided that maybe they were being respectful of his business. 

"So, where were we?" he questioned the teens as if they were in a classroom.

"You were going to show us what all of the tree's decorations did," Ron said when no one else spoke. 

"Okay. Well actually I've decided that Tom and Hermione will just experiment a little since they like to figure things out for themselves and they can decorate the tree on their own. So, why don't I get you two started on something else… perhaps some outside decorations?" Remus proposed while motioning for a puzzled/worried Harry and Ron to follow him through the kitchen and into the other room, leaving Tom alone with Hermione.

They both sat upon the floor for a few minutes, not communicating in anyway or even attempting to start a conversation. When the quiet game began to bore Tom he picked up one of the tree ornaments and saw that it was a small picture frame with a photo of Remus and his friends from school.

"What's that?" 

Tom looked up and saw that Hermione was watching him with great interest. He grinned; he had almost forgotten that she was in the room. Without saying anything he tossed it to her and she caught it. As she looked at it he got up and found the box that held the tree's lights. Hermione watched him with interest and noticed that he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. 

"How many times have you done this?" she asked before she could stop herself. "_Stupid question!" She secretly scolded herself. _

But to her amazement Tom didn't seem to mind the question. If anything he seemed please to talk while he worked. "Actually I was forced to help every year in the Orphanage." 

"Sounds like you didn't want to," Hermione pointed out as kindly as she could.  

"Well you wouldn't either if all of the people that were decorating with you were after your blood since you were four years old," replied Tom, untangling the lights with great difficulty. He stopped for a moment and looked up at her, turquoise eyes wide and bright, and he grinned. "You know? You never did truly thank me in person for helping you back to that blasted school."

Just as Hermione actually made to she stopped and thought of something else. "Well you never did apologize to me." 

"For what, may I ask?" asked Tom, raising an eyebrow.

"For trying to take your own life and scaring me to death when I found out," Hermione responded as casually as she could.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

"How did you find out? Did that old fool tell you?" 

"That's my secret," insisted Hermione. "Now apologize before I get angry." 

Tom laughed, sitting down on a big box and folding his arms over his chest. "You're serious?" 

"Yes," she said impatiently, fighting the urge to tap her foot. 

"Hmm…" said Tom as he got to his feet. "Okay then, Hermione. I'm sorry if I scared you, and I beg that you can find it in your Gryffindor heart to forgive me. I can assure you though, that I scared myself too." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was predictable of him to mention her house somewhere in his apology, but she still was a bit happy that he wasn't being at all difficult about it. 

"Now if you would help me out we might actually finish this sometime tonight," Tom said with fake gleefulness. She smiled and grabbed the lights in which he had dropped and easily untangled them. Tom smirked in amusement and she shrugged before throwing him an end so they could put them on the tree. 

Three sets of lights later they were done with that and were starting on the ornaments. Since there were two boxes of them (and they were determined to make them all fit) Tom took one box and Hermione took the other. 

Remus must never have had the nerve to throw any tree ordainments away since he was a child for there were many different kinds that Tom stopped trying to guess when and where he had gotten them. Tom had come across a color changing snowman, a red reindeer, and even a small glowing snowflake ornament. By the mutters of Hermione, Tom could only imagine what she had found. 

When Tom was done with his box he waited for Hermione to finish so she could have the honors of putting the angel on the tree's top. He studied her expression and saw that it was one very similar to his when he was deep in thought while working on something and allowing his mind to wonder. 

He didn't know why but he found that he cared about what she was thinking of. If possible he wanted to know. It wasn't that he was worried about her well being…it was because well…he had the right to be interested was all. Didn't he? 

"Hello? Hermione to Tom? Are you there, Tom?" He looked up and saw that Hermione was trying to get his attention in an annoyed manner. 

"What?" he snapped. 

"Are we going to put the angel on the tree top or what?" inquired Hermione. 

"Of course we are," Tom said, bending down to retrieve the light up angel. He handed it to her." Would you like to do the honors?" 

With a surprise look upon her face she took it from him and asked, "How am I going to reach?" 

"Like this," he said. Grinning like a moron, he easily lifted her onto his shoulders and held her high so she was within arms length of where she was to place the angel. And then, with her mouth half open in shock from Tom's actions, she put it in its place and practically begged for Tom to put her back down but he held her there. 

From the doorway Remus cleared his throat loudly and, startled, Tom jumped and both he and Hermione tumbled to the floor laughing. "Am I interrupting something?" the werewolf asked. Hermione blushed while Tom gaped at him for suggesting the mere idea. Remus laughed at their responses and added hastily, "I'm joking, I'm joking. I just wanted to let you know that Harry, Ron, and I are going out to get something. We'll be back soon so behave until we get back, got it?" Both teens nodded and with one last smile Remus left. As soon as he was out of earshot Tom and Hermione continued laughing until they couldn't laugh anymore. 

Silence once again filled the room and Tom looked out the window into the cold night. That's when he noticed small while snowflakes hitting the glass of the window that Tom had cleaned a long time ago. "It's snowing!" he announced to Hermione who turned to see what he was looking at. 

"It makes sense. We are in Scotland," Hermione stated. 

"We are?" Tom asked stupidly, turning to her. 

"Yeah. Didn't Remus tell you that's where his home is?" she replied with a question. 

"I never really bothered to ask," admitted Tom, looking back to the window. 

"Hey do you want to go see what the others did while we were working on the Christmas tree?" suggested Hermione. 

"Sure, why not?" Tom said as he stretched his back. He led Hermione out the front door and down the path so they could see the front of the house and all of its brilliant lights. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the creative ideas that belonged to Harry, Ron, and Remus as Tom yawned and realized how cold it truly was when he saw his hot breath in the cold air. 

Without saying anything to Tom, Hermione walked around to the other side of the house to see if anything else had been added. Finally deciding it was a bit too cold she walked onto the back porch and waited. Tom arrived seconds after she did and saw that there were lights decorating the porch so it looked as bright as the front. To him it as looked even more amazing with the falling snowflakes to add to the winter atmosphere. 

He shook off the snow that had covered his black hair and joined the Gryffindor prefect on the back porch. Though he had no idea why he looked up and saw, to his surprise, mistletoe hanging all around them. He had no idea what made him do it, he didn't even think of doing it, but he did. "Mistletoe," he said, pointing up. On instinct they both leaned forward and before they knew it they were kissing, completely oblivious to the snow around them. 

******************************************************************

A/N: Sorry if that was to mushy or to sudden but hey people wanted romance and they just got it. BTW I know that in the last chapter I spelled the word ornament wrong. If no one but **Deadly Fate** noticed then I'm doing fine. But to those of you who might have noticed and didn't say anything I beg that in the future you may tell me like that person did. 

Sorry that this too to long and don't expect a chapter anytime soon (in about a week or nine days the next chapter will come). My friend is moving back from Florida and I hope to get to see he this weekend and next week. 

~Marauder3Moony~     


	24. TWENTY FOUR: London Without Permission

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR: London Without Permission 

**Response To Reviews:**

xcyanide: That's a good idea but I think I've got it all worked out…at least I hope otherwise you can laugh at me for not taking the advice. 

Deadly Fate: Damn! I hate me! I'll get it right next time! (if there is a next time.)

Marauder1prongs: My new attitude is no business of a Ravenclaw's. Kindly never mention it again. *sniff* 

Liz: Yeah I do have a snake but she's just a little bitty baby. I have no idea if I mentioned it but her name is Angina. She actually is a type of albino snake. Her eyes are red but she is not white. And about that rush of mushy kissing and the stuff I want to say yuck to between Hermione and Tom you're right. People just keep saying when's the Hermione/Tom coming up????? So they got it even though it wasn't all that great. And I may explain it better soon.

Miss Mina Murray: Sorry to keep you waiting for that. It wasn't all too good either but I'm glad you though it was ok. But this is only the beginning of the mushy stuff (gags) and they haven't realized their feelings just yet.   

deathsoul-shinigami: I'm sorry this update took too long! Wow! 22? I'm nowhere near that age. I hope this chapter isn't a let down.     

*********

Previous Chapter: _He shook off the snow that had covered his black hair and joined the Gryffindor prefect on the back porch. Though he had no idea why he looked up and saw, to his surprise, mistletoe hanging all around them. He had no idea what made him do it, he didn't even think of doing it, but he did. "Mistletoe," he said, pointing up. On instinct they both leaned forward and before they knew it they were kissing, completely oblivious to the snow around them._

************************

By the time Tom had the courage to open his eyes they had broken apart and Hermione had turned away. Not sure what she was feeling but knowing that he was very embarrassed, Tom decided to turn away too, pretending to be fascinated with a nearby snow covered tree branch. 

Tom was angry and happy with himself all at the same time; he wasn't all too sure what had possessed him to talk to the girl let alone kiss her. He mentally gagged and then nearly kicked himself for being do mean. No one could know what had just happened because Potter and Weasley would definitely be furious with him. No, scratch that, they would kill him on the spot. 

A wave of anger coursed through him as sudden as the ocean's waves. He had just betrayed Ruby. The only girl he had even loved, the only person willing to give their friendship without expecting anything in return, the only person who would have cared (with the exception of Lucius maybe) if he had dropped dead for no reason. 

"Tom?" The future dark wizard jumped at the unexpected voice; Draco Malfoy. The blonde pulled his cloak around himself tightly and stepped onto the porch to escape the almost blizzard-like weather. "I had to sneak out of the Malfoy Manor on my broom just to get here!" Draco exclaimed, brushing the snow out of his hair. He glanced from Hermione to Tom and saw that the Gryffindor was blushing. With the silence that followed Tom guessed that the Malfoy heir had no idea what he just missed but was quickly proved wrong. 

"I was watching you both from a distance," declared Draco with a grin. "And only one thing crossed my mind. Don't you think Potty and Weasel will be mad that you were snogging their girlfriend?" 

_SLAP!_ Draco's hand jumped to his face instinctively after Hermione hit him hard across the face, leaving a red handprint on his right cheek. 

"I'm not either of their girlfriend!" she warned, pointing a threatening finger at the Malfoy.

"Won't Rid get jealous if you stare at me too long, Star?" Lucius asked Ruby jokingly and right in front of Tom. 

"Oh shove it!" Ruby exclaimed, pushing him onto the grass playfully. 

"You better watch yourself, Ruby Rosewood," Lucius warned, acting as if he were angry. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, sir," said Ruby apologetically as she extended a hand to help hi to his feet. 

"You'd better be," Lucius replied in a stuck up manner and no sooner had he brushed himself off had he been pushed to the ground by both Ruby and Tom who were now laughing uncontrollably. 

 "-so I'll tell you what. If Tom accompanies me to London I'll forget to mention your little midnight session with him to your Gryffindor buddies," he heard Draco say as he snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Why would he trust you enough to go with you to London?" Hermione inquired, challenging his request. 

"Why wouldn't either of you trust me? I went through hell and came back alive with you two," Draco pointed out. "Not to mention I tried to warn Tom about the Dark Lord's plans."

"After you helped him!" Tom snapped, finally joining in. Hermione nodded in agreement.  

"I had no choice!" retorted Draco. 

"Like hell you didn't!" said Tom sarcastically. 

"I didn't!" insisted the blonde. Tom could tell that he was dying to say more but he was holding back. "And if wanting to take a friend out for a bit of fun is wrong then I must be the worst person in the world." 

"I don't trust him," Hermione said.

"Well he tried to save my life so I trust him," Tom said, rubbing his chin with his right hand and studying Draco with his steady bright eyes. He looked through Draco's eyes and straight into his mind using Legilimency and saw that the Draco was telling the truth. He desperately wanted Hermione and him to see that. "I shall accompany you to London if I may, at some point, do a bit of Christmas shopping." 

Draco grinned. "For the lovely lady?" 

"Now why on earth would you suggest that, Malfoy?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would never waste your money on a filthy mudblood." That aught to prove I don't like Granger, Tom told him silently.

Hermione glared at him as Draco asked, "What do you mean my money?" 

"Well you are the one who is going to pay, right?" Tom sneered, re-finding his Slytherin nature after living with a Gryffindor for so long. 

The boys went to walk off of the porch but tom stopped after noticing that Hermione hadn't moved. "Coming, Granger?"

"To my death? Not likely!" snapped Hermione. "It freezing out here." 

"But not freezing enough for a-" Draco was cut off by Tom who stomped on his foot. 

"Then go back in. I'll be back in two hours at the most," Tom told her. The trio walked around to the front of the house and Tom made to open the door but found that it wouldn't budge. He turned to Hermione and Draco and said, "A miner setback. The door is locked."         

"Oh, no it's not!" exclaimed Hermione, pushing him aside to check for herself. When it still wouldn't open she hit it with her fist and turned to the two Slytherin. "Well now what?" 

"Well now we have a motivation to go with Draco until Remus gets home," Tom answered with a shrug. 

"You mean he's not home? Meaning we have to take Granger with us?" Draco asked incredibly. 

"Looks like it."  Tom ran a hand through his hair and looked to Draco. "How are we all three going to get to London?"

"Hold on! I'm not leaving this spot! Remus, Harry, and Ron will worry themselves to death if they come back and find that we've gone missing!" Hermione pointed out. 

"We'll be back before they get home," argued Tom. "Besides I'm not going to pass up this good chance to get out of that blasted house. I've been confined to it for months and frankly I just need to get out." 

When Hermione kept quiet Draco decided to say his part, "I expected Tom to come back with me so I brought a spare broom. You can just ride with him." When no one seemed appalled at his idea he decided to explain how he got the extra broom here. "It's in my pocket. I used-"

"A shrinking spell," finished Hermione and Tom absentmindedly. They looked at each other and did question the coincidence. 

"Who do you wish to ride with, madam?" Tom smirked at Hermione as he raised an eyebrow. 

"I'd rather not go at all," she replied stubbornly. 

Draco whispered to Tom, "In other words she wants to ride with you." Tom hit him hard upside the head. 

"Just use the reversal spell on the damn brooms so we can get going!" snapped Hermione who had obviously heard his comment. Draco snickered to himself as he enlarged his broom and the spare one and he threw one of them to Tom. 

"I hope you can fly," Draco sneered as he got onto his broom.

I hope you can keep up," Tom said, mounting his broom and taking off as soon as Hermione grabbed a hold of him, Draco not far behind.  

******************************************************************

A/N: Sorry if this chapter took to long! I've been sick and still am. I hope to post another chapter soon and it WILL be longer. 

~Moony~

"Somewhere I Belong"  –Linkin Park 

When this began   
I had nothing to say   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
I was confused   
And I'd let it all out to find   
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
Inside of me   
When all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
Nothing to loose   
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain till its gone   
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like Im close to something real   
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
And I've got nothing to say   
I can't believe I didnt fall right down on my face   
I was confused   
Looking everwhere only to find   
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind   
So what am I   
What do I have but negativity   
Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me   
Nothing to loose   
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain til its gone   
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like Im close to something real   
I want to find something Ive wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
I will never know   
Myself until I do this on my own   
And I will never feel   
Anything else, until my wounds are healed   
I will never be anything   
till I break away from me   
I will break away   
I'll find myself today   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain till it's gone   
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like Im close to something real   
I want to find something Ive wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong   
  
Somewhere I belong


	25. TWENTY FIVE: Selecting The Items

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 25

TWENTY-FIVE: Selecting The Items

A/N: I must warn you all that I do NOT live in Britain though my good friend Sev did for two years. I have no idea of what kinds of stores are there/where they are. I'm making it up oh and I'm going to pretend that good music from now existed back then, OK with you all? (And if it's not pretend that it is.) 

Thanks! 

~Moony~

**Response To Reviews:**

Liz: I kind of felt bad when I locked them out but then I laughed at their situation. (Angina says, "hissssss!")  

Marauder1prongs: People from Fanfiction will understand the daydream dumba**. And the chapter title will stick. 

Miss Mina Murray: We'll be seeing a lot of Draco from now on. 

**********

Previous Chapter: _I hope you can keep up," Tom said, mounting his broom and taking off as soon as Hermione grabbed a hold of him, Draco not far behind._

***************************

"Stop shivering, woman!"  Tom ordered as they soared through the night behind Draco. Hermione's constant shaking was annoying to him after an entire hour of dealing with it.  

"I'm cold!" snapped Hermione, trying to get comfortable yet not fall off of the broom. 

"We're almost there!" Draco yelled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Muggle London!" Tom shouted back. "I feel like looking around!"

"It's your choice!" said Draco unsurely. "Let's land over there!" He pointed to an area that looked unpopulated and covered with trees. As soon as Tom's feet touched the ground Hermione jumped off of the broom as if she thought that she would never see land again. 

"Gee, Tom, you really have a thing with woman, huh?" Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

Not for the first time Draco Malfoy reminded Tom of his father, Lucius Malfoy. The way he held his broom as he stood smirking made him think of the old Quidditch games Tom watched him and Ruby play. 

He ignored Draco's comment and clapped him on the back as he handed him the broom that he had borrowed. "Shrink it and let's get going," Tom said. 

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. Once the task was completed Draco pocket the two brooms that looked like they were for action figures and the two boys walked off in the direction of the city. Hermione growled in frustration and ran to catch up with them.  

"So how much money you got with you?" Tom asked Draco as the wondered down the streets of busy London.

"I have more than needed but I should warn you that I do not have any muggle money," answered Draco. 

"No problem. Stay right here," Tom said, running ahead. He searched for the perfect victim and he saw a woman (with a think fur coat on) walking, alone and unsuspecting. Smiling to himself as he sprinted at her, he made it look like he had run into her on complete accident. 

"I'm terribly sorry, madam!" Tom exclaimed, helping her up as gently as he could. The young woman seemed to relax at his kind act and even smiled. "That was awfully rude of me," he added as he handed the lady her belongs that included a purse and a bag of purchased items. 

The lady looked him over and obviously was thought he was mental to ware what he had on: black robes. "I dare say, boy, open your eyes!" she snapped before walking away. Tom waved goodbye before hurrying back to where Hermione and Draco stood. 

"You ran into her for what reason exactly?" Hermione inquired. 

Tom smirked and pulled out a brown wallet from his pocket. He examined it slightly before tossing it to Draco. The Malfoy heir caught it, mouth hanging open slightly as he starred at it unbelievingly. 

"You didn't!" shouted Hermione. 

"Wicked!" Draco said. He cleared his throat and asked in his normal tone, "So where did you learn to do that?" 

"I'm an orphan. I was taught to improvise," Tom replied as if it weren't a big deal. Hermione snatched it from Draco and took a look at what was inside.

"Look at all that money! We have to give it back!" she proclaimed, showing Tom more money than he could count. 

"Yeah right!" Tom laughed. "After I just touched a worthless muggle to get it? Dream on, mudblood." 

"If you don't go return it I'll tell Remus what you did!" Hermione threatened.

"Oh no you won't," said Tom, grabbing it from her and stuffing it in his robes pocket. "We'll leave you here if you even think of it."

Since Hermione wouldn't put it past Tom and Draco to do so she chose not to reply. She did, however, storm off ahead of them stubbornly, leaving the boys to shrug at her actions. 

"So were you friends with my father?" Draco found the courage to ask as they walked. Tom nodded. "So you really are The Dark Lord as a kid?"

"Believe it or not," Tom responded. 

"And to think I didn't believe it when I heard Potter and Weasley talking about it…" Draco trailed off. "So…did you and my dad have any other friends? I mean-you know-close friends? I imaging that since he _was _a Malfoy a lot of people respected him." 

"Actually the respect others gave Lucius wasn't in fear. He deserved it then. He was a great Quidditch player, smarts expert, and an illegal Animagi with me. He stuck by my side just as Ruby did." 

"Ruby?"

"Our other friend."

"Oh," said Draco. "What kind of animal was my dad?" 

"If I'm not mistaken he was a falcon," answered Tom. "I'm a King Cobra and Ruby was the Albino Arctic Fox." 

"Can you still transform?"

"I haven't done it in a while so I'm not dumb enough to try it," Tom said as they looked at all the stores to see which one looked more interesting. "By the way you still have to spend money on me when we get to Diagon Alley." 

Draco shrugged. "I'll live with that thought. Don't worry."

"I wasn't going to worry," Tom assured him. Draco smirked as he pushed Tom to the ground. Shocked that Draco would do that, he looked up at the Malfoy who wore an innocent face. As soon as he got to his feet Draco took off running, knocking Hermione over in the process. She jumped up and ran after Tom who was chasing the blonde. Then, just as sudden as he had begun, Draco stopped running to stare at something in a store and Tom knocked into him. Seconds later Hermione ran into Tom, knocking them all to the ground.   

Dazed, Draco tried to get to his feet. "What the hell was that, Granger?" he asked, rubbing his head. Tom, on the other hand, was still on the ground laughing uncontrollably. He got up and pulled Hermione to her feet easily. 

"That was great," Tom told her. He smiled at the surrounding crowd that was starring at them due to their black robes. "Want something?" he snapped at them. Immediately they went about with their business as if they had never seen the three unknown teens. "C'mon." 

Draco muttered something under his breath as he followed Hermione (who had smirked at him in a very Slytherin way) and Tom. "What exactly are we looking for?" he finally asked. 

In front of him Tom shrugged, not paying him too much attention. Then he answered, "I guess I'm sorta interested in finding some device that plays music. I've taken a liking to the weird music that Remus listen to ever since I heard a muggle band sing a Christmas song not too long ago." 

Draco stopped walking in shock then the next second he ran to catch up with Tom. "What?" asked Draco disbelievingly, starring at Tom as if he just promised Dumbledore he'd save the world. 

"I said I like music," Tom replied, shortening his reply for he was busy looking at different stores' names. 

"What kind of music player are you looking for? A cassette player or A CD player?" Hermione inquired, encouraging the idea of him putting his mind to something beside the Slytherin nature. 

"Granger, this is Tom Riddle. There is no way he can be serious about this," insisted Draco. When he didn't even believe himself he added, "And there's no way that I'm letting him waste his money on-" 

Hermione, still determined to work on the new side of Tom that she had seen when they were fighting to return to Hogwarts, pointed to a shop that looked like they would sell music possessions and exclaimed, "Look over there! They might have something." Tom walked ahead of them and Draco had time to glare at Hermione before she followed him and he did the same. 

As Tom walked into the shop a bell from above sounded and a man behind a marble counter looked up at him. "Good day, sir," he welcomed. As Tom held the door for Draco and Hermione he glanced at the nametag on his shirt and saw that his name was Randolph. Nodding his head in respect, he looked along the walls at all the strange gadgets and he walked toward them, all the while feeling the money in his pocket. 

He turned around, almost forgetting that Hermione and Draco were with him. "So, Herm-Granger. Which of these things is it that I'm looking for?" he asked then he muttered a bit too loud, "I hate technology from the future."  

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Here she was; in a muggle store with the Dark Lord and without permission from anyone; trying to find him something so he could listen to music. She pointed to a round, black CD player. "That looks like a good choice. It comes with batteries, it has all the essential buttons, and it fits your Slytherin personality." 

Tom raised an eyebrow and, after blinking several times, he said, "You lost me at the first part." Draco nodded in agreement. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Batteries are what it uses to work. Sort of like electricity." 

"Oh," Tom said.

"Huh?" was Draco's response. 

"Would it kill you to take muggle studies?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Of course it would," Draco sneered. "Why would I waste a class on those filthy creatures?" 

"Wow," Hermione said sarcastically. "Isn't it a wonder that those filthy creatures have survived all these years?" 

"See, Granger? You're smarter than I give you credit for," Draco smirked. 

"Okay, children, settle down," Tom sighed, putting his hands in-between them as a method to try and break up their fight. He pulled the CD player off of its place on the wall. "So this one?" Hermione nodded. 

"Are you positive you want to waste your money on that?" Draco questioned Tom one last time. 

"Yeah, I'm sure, Lu-" Tom stopped himself in shock and bit his lip once before trying again. "I'm sure, Draco." His tone indicated that the subject was over so Draco dropped it and went quiet, as did Hermione. "Where do I find the things that have the music on them?" he asked in an emotionless tone. 

"They're called CD's and it looks like you can find them over there." Hermione pointed to the back wall of the store and Tom headed toward it, leaving the brunette and blonde to wait for him. The first thing that he noticed was that there were tons of different CD's on the racks. With an unsteady hand he picked up the first one that caught his attention and looked it over. Shrugging to himself he held onto it.  

Since none of the artists looked familiar he grabbed CD's at random and didn't stop until he had about eight in his arms. With this many he was sure to keep himself busy for quite a while. When he returned to where the other two stood Hermione handed him something.

"I figured that you might want these. They're speakers that make it so if you plug them into the CD player you can listen to the music out loud," she told him. 

"Thanks." Tom walked to the counter and put all of the items that he wanted to buy onto it. Randolph raised an eyebrow at him and when it came time to pay Tom could tell that the man suspected that he hadn't gotten the money from anyone willingly (which was true but not something to admit).

They left the store, Tom with his possessions, and just as they were beginning to make their way back to where they could bring out the brooms a piercing scream caught Tom's attention. He turned his head and whom else could he see but hooded a cloaked figure, heading straight toward them.     


	26. TWENTY SIX: Scolding

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 26

TWENTY-SIX: Scolding

**Response To Reviews:**

Lissie: Thanks for all the compliments! 

DANA: I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!!! *bows down* 

DeadlyFate: It's not Voldemort. That would be very mean to Tom.

xcyanide: Don't worry. I don't think Voldemort would come walking down muggle London anyway…  

deathsoul-shinigami: Well Tom and Lucius were best friends and he still is having reality problems. I just may make it Draco takes Lucius place as his best friend for this time period. That might cause problems for Hermione and Tom though.   

Emma Ackroyd: Really? COOL! But I still think that the chapters were getting worse. 

Marauder1prongs: Long review? Wow. Do that every time please. 

***********

Previous Chapter: _They left the store, Tom with his possessions, and just as they were beginning to make their way back to where they could bring out the brooms a piercing scream caught Tom's attention. He turned his head and whom else could he see but a hooded cloaked figure, heading straight toward them._     

*****************************

"RUN!" Tom yelled to his comrades when he saw more of them appear. Hermione and Draco didn't need to be told twice; they took off in the direction that they were headed toward in the first place. 

"_Stupefy_!" Remus's familiar voice shouted. When Tom looked around he saw many of the people from the Order charging at the Death Eaters and Potter, along with Weasley, were running toward him, Hermione, and Draco. 

"What are you doing here?" Potter demanded from them once they were within hearing distance. He threw a glare at Tom and Draco. It was obvious that he knew they were the masterminds behind the idea. 

"Now is not the time to discuss this," Hermione said, pointing to a Death Eater that had his wand directed at them. 

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Potter as he turned around. A small surge of jealously leaked into Tom's mind as he watched Potter defend them and most of all Hermione. He blinked in confusion. Why would be he jealous because someone was sticking up for Hermione? 

In his thoughts he forgot where he was and what was going on so he was unprepared for the sudden force that knocked him off of his feet. If it wasn't such a serious situation Tom was sure that the Gryffindor trio would have laughed at him for his stupidity. Tom wasn't positive but he thought he saw someone creeping up behind Potter, wand extended. When his mind cleared he saw that it was indeed a Death Eater. 

He looked to his side and grabbed the first thing in sight (a sharp edged rock) and threw it at the man. Caught off guard, the Death Eater stumbled backwards and Potter turned around at the noise then yelled, "_Stupefy_!" 

"Errrr…thanks," Potter said as he turned back to Tom who was just getting to his feet. 

"So you're not popular with the Death Eaters?" Tom asked with fake high interest. 

"No, not really, you?" 

"I'd have to say no. They seem to have it in for people with odd colored eyes and black hair," said Tom. 

The sound of soft footsteps reached Tom's ears. "Turn around slowly and put your hands in the air then I may let you live," came the cold whisper into his ear. A shiver was sent down his spin as he did so and saw Potter, Weasley, Hermione, and Draco do the same. Tom's eyes met Lucius's and the elder Malfoy smirked. "So this is who you've been with. Not at all a shocking discovery since you long for the recognition of a hero like a foolish Gryffindor." His words rang through Tom's mind, engraving them into his very skull. He starred at his former friends as if hoping his stare would burn into Lucius's very flesh and render him as helpless as he now felt. 

"Why not fight fair, Lucius?" Tom inquired, looking over Lucius's shoulder at the six Death Eaters that were standing behind him. 

"_Crucio_!" hissed Lucius. Over Tom's screaming he shouted, "That's my answer, Riddle. I don't play fair if I don't have to." He turned to Draco and said, "You are in a lot of trouble and I expect good explanations for you associating with a mudblood, a Weasley, and Potter." 

When the curse was lifted Tom found that he was lying on his back upon the ground. For the first time since they had arrived in London he truly felt the cold of the winter air. He fought his way to his feet and stood facing Lucius as if the Cruciatus Curse had never been used. "So it's all a game to you, huh?" He watched out of the corner of his eye as a few Order members snuck up on the unsuspecting Death Eaters. "Well I think you just lost." Lucius caught the glint in his eye and, not taking any chances, apperated away before the spells from the light side's wands hurled his way. 

He gave a smile and short nod to Remus but he found himself cowering slightly at the angry look that half the Order, Remus included, was giving him. He looked at his feet in sham and at that moment he regretted every action (except perhaps his moment with Hermione) that took place that night. 

***********

"You have broken every rule that we have created for you to obey for the soul purpose of protecting your safety, Tom," Dumbledore said to him with his usual disappointed voice rather than a furious one. He stood before the Order of the Phoenix at their Headquarters in the early hours of the morning, his head tilted toward the ground. Hermione, Potter, Weasley, and even Draco were in the other room probably already asleep. "What ever gave you the thought that what you did was alright?" 

Tom bit his lip but still kept his gaze off of the people before him. His head pounded and he was dead tired. "I don't know, sir. But I can assure you it was entirely my idea. Draco had nothing to do with it," he lied. The last thing he wanted was for them to blame Draco who was, in an unspoken way, disowned by his father recently for his actions of sticking by him and Potter. 

"Then why would Mr. Malfoy have come over with two broomsticks?" McGonagall brought up. 

"I asked him to come by sometime ago and to bring them," Tom replied, careful to plane out his stretch of the truth.

"And what were your intentions for going to London?" came Dumbledore next question. 

"I don't really know, sir," Tom answered. It was partially the truth. After all when he first set off with Draco and Hermione to London he had just wanted to look around. In a seat in the corner he saw Remus sitting by a window, the bag of Tom's bought items from Diagon Alley in his left hand, and he was rubbing his forehead with the other. 

"Remus tells me that he had given you no money and yet you have these muggle items now. How did you get them?" asked Dumbledore. 

"I stole the money from a muggle woman and bought them," responded Tom, no change in his tone. He heard several sighs and he looked up for the first time to see Remus's eyes turn to him. "I'll find a way to make it up. I swear!" Tom pleaded. 

"Yes, you will, Tom. But that won't change the fact that you did it," stated Tonks. "I still can't believe you did. Was there something that you wanted that badly?" 

Tom grinned, knowing if he told them that she was right they would laugh or poke fun at him. He shook his head "no" but couldn't get rid of the grin plastered on his face. 

"Do you find this amusing, boy?" growled Moody, his magical eye looked as if it were looking straight through Tom. As Tom went to respond he coughed hard several times, making is throat sore, and he smiled nervously up at the ex-Auror.  

"Well whatever you've managed to catch out there in the freezing cold, whether it be a simple cold, pneumonia, or bronchitis, I believe that is punishment enough. But you do understand that if anything like this were to happen again you might not like what the consequences would be?" said Dumbledore. Tom nodded and focused all his might on not coughing again. After all he did have _some_ dignity.  

"Now that-" Dumbledore was cut off by Tom who was now having a coughing fit. "Molly, if you would kindly take Mr. Riddle to a room and so a check up on him. I'll go retrieve Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy for their side of the story." 

"Of course, Professor." Mrs. Weasley got up from her seat by her husband and put a hand on Tom's shoulder so she could guide him out of the room. He stopped suddenly and turned to Dumbledore. 

"What about my stuff?" he asked, pointing to the music items that Remus was holding. 

"I'd prefer if he worked for them first, Headmaster," Remus said. 

"You heard him, Tom," said Dumbledore. "Now go rest. You haven't slept at all last night and the sun will be out in a few hours." Tom sneezed in response then Mrs. Weasley continued her job. Too tired to take notice of the beauty of the old Black Manor, Tom was finally led into a nice large room. 

When Tom lay down on the comfortable bed he heard even paced footsteps coming into the room but barley could make out the short conversation between Mrs. Weasley and the visitor. "Hello, Severus." 

""The Headmaster wants you to give him this and if he needs it a Dreamless Sleep potion that I have here," came Snape's voice. There was a pause before he continued "I'm not an expert on medical standards but it seems to me that Riddle has more than a cold." 

"I agree but how could he have gotten something else so suddenly?" 

"I haven't the slightest guess," said Snape. "But Lupin made the remake that he doesn't care, which is a blind lie." Tom felt a knife stab through his heart. He had angered Remus to the extent that he truly didn't like him anymore. Not sure if it was from his "cold", the Cruciatus Curse, or the fact that he was tired, he began to drift off to sleep as he felt Mrs. Weasley's cold hand touch his burning forehead. 

*********

_"Ruby!" came his own voice through the surrounding darkness. _

_"Rid, let it go! She's gone. You can't help her!" shouted Lucius. _

_"I told you, nephew, that your Gryffindor ways would get your friends killed one day," he heard Grindelwald say._

_"You killed her!" he shouted._

*********

Tom jumped up, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. His eyes darted around the room and his heart sank when he realized that he wasn't in his room at Remus's house. Just as he was about to stand up the memories of London flooded back to him and he sat down on the foot of the bed, starring into the darkness of the room. He couldn't have been asleep that long since it was still dark out. 

A light shinning in his face caught his attention after a few minutes. Voices from outside the doorway stirred up his curiosity even more and he found himself creeping silently toward the door. 

"Tom does indeed have pneumonia. He will be confined to bed for the next week. Anyone who sees him up and about should send him back to bed or come and inform me," he heard Dumbledore say. 

 "Can he come back with me after the week is over?" Remus asked. 

It took awhile for the Headmaster to reply and Tom could tell that he was thinking it over. "By the end of this week if he's feeling well enough he can go back with you, Remus, but if not he'll have to stay here a little longer. Though I am a bit worried. When we took him to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts yesterday he was out cold the entire way." Tom blinked in confusion. Someone had taken him to Hogwarts to see the nurse and he didn't even remember it?  

"I just can't believe he's been asleep since yesterday morning," stated Tonks. 

Tom's brow furrowed. He had been asleep a full day? How could that be? He didn't even feel the slightest bit rested.

"Excuse me, Headmaster," he heard Remus say. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the footsteps that were coming nearer. He only reacted when the door swung open, knocking him off of his feet. Before he could even sit up he was grabbed roughly by the back of his neck and practically throw onto his bed. Remus busied himself with the blankets, covering Tom from his neck down. Then he watched Remus pull out his wand and say an incantation. Seconds later he could feel that he was strapped into the bed. 

Remus looked at him once as he said, "Go to sleep. I'll bring you something to eat in the morning." He turned toward the door and left, slamming it shut. Tom blinked his eyes when the light from the hallway disappeared and did the only thing he felt he could. 

"Remus? I'm sorry! Sir?" He waited for what seemed like forever for a response but it never came.           

                         


	27. TWENTY SEVEN: Music

By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 27

TWENTY-SEVEN: Music 

A/N: No music in this fic belongs to me but I wish it did. 

**Response To Reviews: **

Deadly Fate: You'll get to see the CD's he got in this chapter…I think. 

xcyanide: I'll have Remus eventually say that but not until he gets Tom to forgive him. 

Liz: Don't worry. No harm will come to Draco or Hermione and you're absolutely correct. Remus is a father figure to Tom.  

Emma Ackroyd: Sorry! My computer went wack but me bro is trying to fix it! 

inu lover: I'm sorry for the delay! My computer decided to jump up and forget Microsoft word for the time being. 

Marauder1prongs: Damn straight to everything you said. 

Lady Evanesence: I knew that we weren't spposed to but I had to post something for a brief period of time so all you people whould know what was going on.

unearthlyeyes: It wouold be nice if you could lend me yours but that would be hard since I have no idea who you are or where you live...oh well.

Starrylibra: Don't worry tom will meet up with Voldemort soon. 

deathsoul-shinigami: Tom will see Ruby in Hermione eventually but first he had to notice how Draco and Lucius compare.   

***********

Previous Chapter: "Remus? I'm sorry! Sir?" He waited for what seemed like forever for a response but it never came.

**********************

Tom lay, starring at the door, still hoping that Remus would come back to untie him. The bright glow that was held within his eyes was beginning to die like those of a prisoner of war. He closed his eyes tight for a moment and felt a small tear roll down his cheek but he neither noticed nor cared as he stopped trying to look at the door. Trying to act as though Remus's actions didn't bother him he tried to drift off to sleep. 

****

"Tom! Tom, wake up!" a female voice whispered, shaking the bed slightly Tom's eyes snapped open only to be blinded by light pouring in through a window and Hermione standing over him, holding something behind her back. 

"Wha?" he asked stupidly, finding that he could sit up and not only that but his voice was raspy and his throat hurt. Since it was hot in the room he threw the covers off of himself.   

"I thought you might like these for Christmas," she replied, showing him three stuffed animals: a gray falcon, a white fox, and a snake. "I heard you telling Malfoy that you and your closest friends were Animagi and I thought that you might like something to remember them by." 

Hermione smiled at him. For some unknown reason she was blushing and he sneered as he asked, "What exactly are you embarrassed about?"

She held back what looked like laughter as she pointed to him and said, "You're sort of not warring anything but umm…shorts." Tom looked down at himself and his eyes widened when he saw that she was right. He grabbed his robed that were folded upon the nightstand and quickly threw them on. 

"Well that was awkward," Tom said after a moment of silence. "And why exactly did you come and wake me up to give me presents? I certainly hope I didn't sleep 'till Christmas."

"Of course not, Tom," said Hermione. "It's only the twenty-fourth, Christmas eve. But in my family we always give friends their presents before Christmas." 

"Are you moving to fast with this relationship or what?" Tom muttered to himself. 

"What was that?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing," Tom replied a bit too quickly. 

She blinked several times, obviously having an idea of what he said, before continuing with the explanation of her gifts, "And I figured that you may want this." She handed him a soft covered, blue book. "It teaches you to play the guitar, keyboard, and drums." She placed the stuffed animals on his bed and looked at him.

"Did you get into trouble because me and Draco forced you to go with us?" Tom asked, finally voicing the words that had been bothering him since he awoke today.

"Only a bit," answered Hermione. "Well I should be going. Harry and Ron are waiting for me," she said before leaving his room suddenly. Tom scolded himself for not thanking her for the gifts and for not getting her or anyone else something for the Holidays. As she walked out another person came in.  

"So you're awake," Dumbledore said, opening the door more than it was. Tom nodded. "I hope Miss Granger didn't wake you." He shook his head. "Well then may I ask if you're hungry?" 

"Yes, sir, I am," responded Tom.

 "You can come with me to eat Lunch then, if you would like." 

Tom didn't even think about it. He didn't want to be around the Order anymore than he had to be. "I don't think I'm feeling up to it," he lied. 

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "I'll see if Remus can bring you something when I return to the table." Before Tom could find a reason to protest Dumbledore had said his goodbye and was gone. 

Tom wasn't too sure why he was sitting around in bed. No one had straight out told him to stay in bed yet…but then again Remus's actions the other night made it hard to be confused. He picked up the gray falcon and looked into its gray eyes and its serious facial expression. "I'll name you after Lu's nickname. But I'll add Jr. to it. Yeah Jr. Jet-Jaw." He placed it upon the bed and grabbed the snake. "I shall call you mini Blaze and this-" he picked up the fox "-shall be lil' Star." He shook his head, realizing that he was talking to toys. "Well I might as well get used to it. You three are my only friends, right, mini Blaze?" He blinked as he pretended the animal was replying. "I see. Well what the hell do you know? You're full of stuffing!" The slammed the snake onto the bed and folded his arms over his chest so he could pout.  

"As amusing as that was I'm still very afraid," Remus said from the doorway. He was carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of pumpkin juice. 

Tom looked away, giving the floor in angry look rather than Remus. "I'm not hungry anymore," he lied. In truth he was starving. 

"Dumbledore said that you were hungry," Remus stated, sitting on the bed with him. Tom shook his head stubbornly. Remus sighed and pulled a bag out of his wizard robes. He placed it on the bed and said, "You're lucky Mr. Malfoy exchanged his wizard money for muggle money to pay for those."

"I did pay for them," Tom said sourly, taking his CD player out of the bag.  

"But not with money that belonged to one of you," Remus reminded as he watched Tom take out the CD's next. "Why did you get those?" 

"Because I like music," answered Tom. He looked at the CD cases and read the names of the artists and CD. Linkin Park: Meteora, Good Charlotte: Young and the Hopeless, Simple Plan: No Pads, No Helmets…Just Balls (Tom snorted), Black Eyed Peas: Elephunk, Good Charlotte (name of CD and artist), Nickelback, and Linkin Park: Hybrid Theory.   

"Wicked," Tom muttered to himself as he flipped Simple Plan's CD over. He glanced at the songs and the song title "Perfect" caught his attention. When he continued to ignore Remus's presence the werewolf placed the food on a nightstand table and left the room without another word. Tom on the other hand was busy opening all of his stuff and reading the manuals to figure out how to work them. 

After a good half an hour Tom had the speakers hooked up to the CD player. "Finally," me mumbled to himself as he placed the Simple Plan song in the player. With a few more pushes of random buttons it began to play:

Hey dad look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all 

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and 

We can't go back

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it 

I just want to make you proud 

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all 

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and 

We can't go back

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all 

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and 

We can't go back

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all 

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and 

We can't go back

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect  

The more replayed the song the more he liked it. On the third time he finally had it memorized and was sitting on the floor singing along with it. He looked at the back cover and saw that that the last song was longer than a usual song. He changed it to the end of the CD and fast forwarded until he found another song: 

This is who i am

and this is what i like

GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room

if your looking for me

i'll be at the show

i could never find a better place to go

until the day i die i promise i wont change

so u better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and i don't wanna change 

i just wanna have fun

i don't wanna be told to grow up

and i don't wanna change

so u better give up

cause i'm not gonna change

i dont wanna grow up

I like to stay up late

spend hours on the phone

hangin out with all my friends

and never being at home

im impoilte and i make fun of everyone

im immature but i will stay this way forever

until the day i die i promise i wont change

so u better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and i don't wanna change 

i just wanna have fun

i don't wanna be told to grow up

and i don't wanna change

so u better give up

cause i'm not gonna change

i dont wanna grow up   

"These are some damn smart muggles," Tom said, aligning the CD's upon the floor in a straight line. After making sure that they were perfectly in line he sat on his bed and started eating the sandwich, washing it down with the pumpkin juice. When he was done he realized that he was still extremely hungry and not mad enough at Remus to not go out and get something else to eat. 

He got up and peeked out of the room before going out and bumping into someone. "Draco?" he asked the blonde who was on the floor rubbing his head from the impact. 

"What was that for?" he sneered. 

"What are you doing here?" Tom demanded though he was happy to see the young Malfoy. 

"They wouldn't let me go home since my father is an escaped convict from Azkaban and I told them a few things that would possible happen to me if I went back. They insisted that I stay here until they clear things up," he told Tom. "But it's great to see you. Dumbledore forced me to stay out of your room cause you're sick but I was going to sneak in there to say hi. You feeling better?"

"You lost me at the first part," Tom said, trying to think back. "Lucius was a prisoner of Azkaban? For what? How long?" 

"I think he was in there for a week, two tops. It was because he broke into the Department of Mysteries with other Death Eaters," answered Draco. "Now enough with the depression state. Want something? I can get it for you if you'd like but you'll have to live with the chance that it's poisoned." 

"I can't use you like a servant," Tom said, preteding that he didn't want to. "But bring me something to eat."

"Coming right up," Draco said as he turned back to way he had come. Tom brushed himself off and returned to his room to wait, praying that Draco would hurry.                         

**************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry for the long wait/short chapter. As I left and A/N previously for a day (even though I knew I wasn't supposed to) telling you all how my computer was giving me difficulties to work around so here I am, at my dad's computer on the 2nd of February, typing this note attached to this chapter. Any comments on this matter please feel free to pound my Slytherin (what house do you people support anyway?) head into the ground. 

~Moony~ 


	28. TWENTY EIGHT: Realizing Similarities And...

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 28

TWENTY-EIGHT: Realizing Similarities And The Cold Shoulder 

**Response To Reviews:**

Nemesis: Why on earth does your name thingy sound familiar? It really rings a bell but whatever…I think I'll reply to your review now. Thanks for the complement (though it's not to true…)! Emily Dufleng: That's good to hear! And about Draco…*snorts* he's a damned servant (lol)! But not really…though it would be funny, huh? 

Starrylibra: I like Simple Plan a lot next to Good Charlotte! Yes, this fic will eventually be TR/HG but mostly because everyone wants it to happen. And I support Slytherin but like you (I should never even say this again) would be placed in Ravenclaw (argh!).

inu lover: I'm not too sure of which song you're talking about…(which for me to say is pretty weird since I hate to admit I'm lost). Hey dad is by whom? Or did you mean "Perfect" by Simple Plan? The again there is a song called "Hey Dad" by good Charlotte…

Liz: I love all those bands/songs(especially Linkin Park)! But I'm not too sure if any of you reviewers want to read more music…oh well. 

Miss Mina Murray: I love Good Charlotte (Hold On), Simple Plan ("Perfect" and "I'm Just A Kid"), and Linkin Park ("Numb"). All their other songs rock too! I hope you like the music (if I put anymore in the story which I think I will) in the future chapters.  

***********

Previous Chapter: _"Coming right up," Draco said as he turned back to way he had come. Tom brushed himself off and returned to his room to wait, praying that Draco would hurry.                         _

********************************

Tom sat on his bed and glared at now one in particular. He still hadn't forgotten how Remus had ignored him when he had called his name repetitively through the closed bedroom door. It shamed him to think that he had thought Remus was different from the others. Just to think that he had thought that Remus had actually cared about what he thought, what he felt, or what he wanted to do was a joke. 

Being alone was the only thing that he was ever going to ever be good at no matter what that fool Dumbledore thought or said. Convincing Draco to leave a half an hour ago was hard however. He kept telling the Malfoy that he was fine and just wanted to rest, which was partly true considering that he was tired but he didn't plan on sleeping, but Draco wouldn't leave until he was sure that Tom wasn't going to try anything. He was as clever and tricky as his father was. 

He sighed and tried to remember what felt like yesterday…his last times with Ruby and Lucius, which were during the end of his fifth year and the summer before his sixth. But when he tried to imagine Ruby's smiling face all he could see was Hermione. T

Tom jumped up, breathing heavily. Why hadn't he thought of it? Draco was like Lucius and Hermione resembled Ruby. It was so simple yet he had been blinded to it for so long. Could Hermione possibly fill the hole in his heart in which he saved for Ruby, the only person besides Lucius who would ever ask what was wrong when he was down or if he was OK when he was miserable? 

He shook his head. There was no way it could work. She knew him as Lord Voldemort and so did her Gryffindor friends, Potter and Weasley. An idea struck him and he grinned. What if he got Weasley and Potter to think that he was a _nice_ guy? Would they maybe lay off log enough for him to get to know more about Hermione? Possibly he could learn information about them that would prove to be useful later.

The sound of the door creaking open reached Tom's ears and he turned around. Scared eyes met cold and the girl he believed to be called Ginny stumbled backwards. Her short red hair fell into her face and he raised an eyebrow at her inelegance. 

"Is there something you wanted?" Tom sneered at her. 

She slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off before answering, "I was told by the Headmaster to come and ask if you wanted to play a game with me, Harry, Hermione, and my brothers but if you want to be a jerk about it you can forget I even asked." 

"And tell me why I would want to play a _game _with one of you?" Tom asked. 

"Well if you don't want to you could have just said so!" Ginny snapped before making to turn around. 

"I never reached that decision!" Tom said, raising his voice slightly but she had already slammed the door shut. "Stupid, ignorant Gryffindors!" He folded his arms over his chest and scowled at the door, falling flat on his back upon the bed. Truth be told he was a bit hungry even after the snack that Draco had brought him. "Ok, Ok. I'll go out there get a snack and a drink then maybe I'll humor myself with those morons," Tom decided out loud. 

And so he did as he decided. He left his room and found his way to the room in which the Order sat, talking freely as Potter, the four Weasley children, and Hermione sat at a wooden table in the corner of the room. Tom looked around for Draco and sure enough found him in an old looking comfortable chair that was far away from the Gryffindor squad, a smirk across his face as he dozed off slightly. Tom wasn't too sure why he did it (well that seemed to be happening a lot lately) but he passed the starring eyes of the Order including Dumbledore and Remus's and as he walked toward the teens whom were whispering to themselves. 

The hatful looks that he was receiving from them were enough to shut even the Headmaster up, but Tom took as little note of that as possible. As he made to sit down Potter, the Weasleys and even Hermione (she gave him an apologetic look) glared at him, stood up, and left the table as if they were afraid being around him would give them the Dragon Pox. He watched them go out of the corner of his eye and he could have sworn that Ginny and Hermione looked back at least once as she followed Potter. 

Tom ignored the sympathetic looks that a few people from the Order gave him and he put his head down on the table. A single tear fell from his eye because he knew that he probably deserved everything that they could possibly do to him. 

*******

"Mr. Riddle?" 

Tom groaned at feeling someone shake his shoulder lightly and went to hit his or her hand away when, out of nowhere, he lost his balance and fell from where he had been asleep on the wooden chair to the floor. 

"Life shouldn't be this difficult," Tom muttered darkly before looking up to see who had disturbed him. "Hello, Professor from hell." 

McGonagall glared down at him before saying, "The Headmaster wishes so speak with you." 

"Well isn't he in this damn room?" Tom asked as he looked around and found that it was empty. He sighed. "Where is he?" 

"In your room. Now go," said McGonagall. Tom rolled his eyes and got to his feet, sneering at the old woman before leaving the room. He found the Headmaster and Remus sitting on his bed. 

"You rang?" Tom asked in a mock sweet voice. Remus's brows furrowed however Dumbledore ignored his comment. 

When the Headmaster said nothing Remus spoke, "Tom, we've talked to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred George, and Ginny and they're sorry for what they did." 

"Sorry for what?" Tom snapped as if he had no idea what Remus was going on about. 

"Tom," Dumbledore tried. 

"Leave me alone," muttered Tom, he made to turn around but found that the door had slammed shut. "What the hell?" Again Remus's brows furrowed at Tom's unacceptable behavior. "I meant hello," Tom said quickly and he smiled innocently. 

"Tomorrow's Christmas," Dumbledore said. Tom raised an eyebrow and looked around to make sure this wasn't some kind of trap.

Dumbledore didn't continue so Tom decided to get his say in. "Wow." The Headmaster stood up and Tom moved out of his way as he opened the door and left the room leaving him and Remus alone. 

"That was unbelievable!" Remus scolded. "What on earth has gotten into you lately?" 

"Nothing!" snapped Tom. "That's how I behave! That's me!" 

"I'll see you in the morning and you should feel lucky that I'm locking the door and not strapping you to the bed," Remus said as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door. 

"Fine!" Tom shouted. "Be an ass! I don't care and you obviously don't!" He calmed down enough to stare at his CD player and everything scattered about the room whether it be a painting on the wall or a small decorative object. In one swift movement he grabbed the nearest thing (his CD player) and threw it against the door. It practically shattered upon impact and he watched in satisfaction as it hit the ground completely destroyed. 

He then picked up one of the CD cases and whipped it at the expensive old painting. Tom didn't stop there; he threw the covers off of his bed and pushed the mattress to the ground. By the time there was nothing left to destroy he felt his rage leave him and he sank to his knees, like always, not sure what he should do next. 

To his surprise he heard a sound. Not sure of what it was he searched through all of the broken stuff and found his portable CD player. It was playing a song with the volume all the way up. But that was impossible, wasn't it? It was broken. 

"It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life  
It's not OK but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit  
That I miss you, I miss you...hey Dad"

************************************************************************

A/N: sorry for any mistakes or if it was too short but I really wanted to post this chapter. The song was the end of Good Charlotte's Emotionless. 

~Moony~


	29. TWENTY NINE: True Understanding

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 29

TWENTY-NINE: True Understanding

**Response To Reviews:**

JenCarpeDiem: *blinks* Is it really brilliant? Wow…thanks! If you like this story maybe you could check out my other two fics that I've been told are OK: A Riddle of The Bond Called Friendship and I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle. 

inu lover: It's OK to get titles mixed up since I do that a lot. I love music! It is essential to all life! Well at least that what me and my friends say…*sniff* I'm feeling bad because no one wants to check out my story A Riddle of The Bond Called Friendship! But I guess I can sorta live with it…

Deadly Fate: Don't hate appreciate (just joking). *sniff* I happen to like Good Charlotte since I'm part of the GCA (Good Charlotte's Army) and Simple Plan rules too but don't worry. He'll be getting more CD's soon and then recommendations from you all (along with the songs) will be welcome. 

uNeArThLy eYeS: It was depressing, huh? But I'm hoping that I can lat Tom become happy soon…Oh and Linkin Park rocks! 

Nemesis: That's actually very possible…hmmm…oh well. 

Emma Ackroyd: School is very hellish, huh? Oh well just nice to know that you found the time to read my story!  

Liz: Classic reflection fic? Is that good or bad? 

*********

Previous Chapter: _To his surprise he heard a sound. Not sure of what it was he searched through all of the broken stuff and found his portable CD player. It was playing a song with the volume all the way up. But that was impossible, wasn't it? It was broken. ___

_ "It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life  
It's not OK but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit  
That I miss you, I miss you...hey Dad"_

******************

Tom blinked as he thought about the song's lyrics. 

_"It's been a long hard road without you by my side."_

A brief image of Lucius and Ruby confronting him about the Chamber of Secrets incident (if you could call it that) flashed through his mind and he saw himself retort that they knew nothing about him anyway.. 

 "_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?"_

Like a movie screen his mind moved onto a different moment from his past; one of the very many he had spent crying, alone and beaten in the cold basement of that retched muggle orphanage. _"You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life"_ Tom didn't even know where to begin with this line. He never knew his mother and therefore wouldn't know if she had been depressed when his father had left her. But that didn't stop the only picture of his mother that he possessed from appearing in his mind. From all the stories that he had been told by a few teachers who had known her she sounded perfect; everything anyone could want in a friend, wife, or Mother.    "_It's not OK but we're alright"_ When he stopped to think about it he really _was_ OK. What had happened in his life wasn't the best or hell even remotely good but at least he had always had Ruby and Lucius to turn to when he wanted company or just someone to talk to. What his father did was not OK but it was true that he was all right; what Grindelwald had done to him and his best friends wasn't Ok but they lived through it…even if barley so. "I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes" 

Truth be told Tom never really though of having a hero figure. He supposed it used to be Mike Rosewood, Ruby's father, but now everything was so complicated. Could Remus possibly be the person he looked up to? Tom snorted. What the hell was he thinking? It was almost pathetic. He, Tom Riddle, heir to Salazar Slytherin, was looking up to a Gryffindor werewolf? Wow…he really was going metal…

 "_But those were just a long lost memory of mine"_

"Damn straight," Tom said aloud. "It couldn't have been put in a better way." 

_"Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive"_

Tom shrugged. OK so he wasn't writing to let anyone know that he was alive but that was a good idea. Not that anyone would care but it might annoy someone enough to make the effort worth it. 

_"And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit_

_That I miss you, I miss you...hey Dad"_

How could anyone forgive their father for leaving them? Especially when the only time he had even seen his father was the night that he had killed him? Well Tom could easily say that he didn't miss him since he never knew him but still…before he had killed his father he still had the comfort of knowing that someone in the world was blood related to him. 

 He sighed and looked around at the mess in his room. There was no way that he was cleaning it up. It wasn't his fault that he was angry. Tom gave another sigh in frustration and he kicked out, sending something flying across the floor. 

***********

A very tired Remus sat at the table that Harry and his friends had sat at earlier. It was late at night and no one else was around. He found it hard to fall asleep when he knew that Tom was sick and very likely angry with him. He didn't blame him. After all anyone had the right to be angry after being treated like that.  

Yet Remus had the right to be angry too, didn't he? He had seen how Tom could behave but still he chose to act cold and as if he couldn't care what anyone thought. It wasn't something that was behind common sense.

The werewolf sipped at his tea and wished that he could have Tom make his. Remus wasn't afraid to admit that it was way better but he was a bit afraid to talk to the Slytherin alone. He rubbed his temples and realized that he had been thinking about the teen for at least an hour. It was definitely time for bed. 

Just as he made to stand up a small book lying across the floor caught his attention. There was nothing special about it; it was just a small, black leather-bound book but still Remus found himself picking it up and he recognized it as the very one he had seen Hermione with once. Setting down his tea he flipped through it and his brows furrowed when he found nothing. 

"Strange," he said to himself. He flipped through it again and as he went to close it a black and white photograph caught his attention. It was of a small, pale boy who was sitting on the edge of a dusty old bed, crying freely. Remus's hand came in contact with the picture and before he knew it a flash of white light blinded him and he felt the ground beneath him leave. 

***

_Remus felt his feet hit solid stone ground and he looked around but only saw darkness. The sound of dripping water reached his werewolf ears and he looked around but couldn't find the source of the noise. A cold draft was coming from somewhere around him but because of the darkness he couldn't see where. _

_He nearly jumped out of his skin when a door from ahead slammed shut and the walls truly shook. Before he had time to move out of the way a tall, man, whose face resembled that of an angry bull, stormed past him, not giving Remus the slightest indication that he had seen him. It was then that Remus realized that he must be in someone's memory; that would explain why that man (who ever he was) hadn't noticed him. _

As the ex-professor made to follow the man he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the soft crying of a child coming from behind him some distance. Brows furrowed slightly, he traced the sound to its origin and found himself facing an old style door. His hand went straight through the doorknob when he tried to open it so he closed his eyes and walked all the way through it. 

_When he reopened his eyes the first thing he saw was a little boy, he couldn't have been any older than four, collapsed upon the floor, shirtless and weeping. The sight of his pale body made Remus want to just kill whomever had caused him so much pain. The boy slowly got to his feet and starred straight ahead blackly, as if he were looking straight through everything and that was when Remus got a good look at his turquoise eyes._

_This was Tom's dairy!_

_Small Tom turned his back on him and Remus saw that his bloodied up back was covered with scars that made the werewolf cringe. It wasn't hard to tell where the marks had come from but if that was the case what didn't Dumbledore tell him that Tom's orphanage years were absolutely horrible? Could the Headmaster possibly not have known? Actually he was almost certain that Dumbledore didn't. It was just like Slytherins to hide their problems and find a way to deal with them on their own even if that meat failure to recognize the problem. _

_Before Remus could get a second glance at Tom the image faded and he found himself standing in some sort of stone chamber. Before him was a twelve year old Tom, a red head girl, and most defiantly a Malfoy(…as a matter of fact he looked something like…Lucius Malfoy?) all sitting on a very expensive, fancy couch. _

_"I can't dance!" Tom exclaimed, obviously carrying on with a conversation that Remus had missed part of. _

_"Of course you can!" the girl snapped back but in a rather polite voice. _

_"Well let's see you dance, _Kimberly_," Lucius challenged her._

_The girl call Kimberly glared a glare at him that would put Severus Snape in his place and she said in a snobbish yet indifferent tone, "I said for you to call me Ruby." _

_"Well first name or middle it's my house and I say you have to dance," sneered Lucius and Tom snickered behind his hand. _

_"I'm not your entertainment, rich boy!" retorted Ruby. Lucius's jaw dropped in surprise but he quickly recovered and stood up. _

_"Take that back!" he snapped._

_"Only if you prove that you can do something that you're trying to force others to do!" Ruby replied. _

_"Fine!" Lucius walked into the middle of the room…but whether he took Ruby's dare Remus wouldn't find out; the image once again faded from view as if it were a painting and its watercolors were being washed away. _

****

Remus was thrown from the book's pages and he landed upon the floor, laying flat upon his back. It didn't take long for him to find that he was sweating heavily and the realization hit him that the house was completely lit up but not from the sun; it was still the middle of the night. 

Out of nowhere he heard McGonagall shout, "Please, Mr. Riddle, hold still!" 

Remus ungracefully got to his feet and he ran to where Tom's room was. Standing outside the door was Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all of whom were in their pajamas, comforting Hermione (for she looked as though she had been through a traumatizing experience) and they were all watching the scene that was taking place in Tom's room.  He pushed passed them and forced his way into the room. What he saw was Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Moody, Snape, and a few other random people crammed into the small room.  

Arthur was attempting to hold Tom down to his bed, which was sloppily made, and Snape was standing over him, holding a small potion in his hand. It took a third person to restrain Tom completely.

"Riddle, if you do not take this sleeping potion willingly I _will_ use muggle technique and inject it into your arm using a needle!" Snape growled at the struggling teen.  However Snape's threat did nothing to alter Tom's attitude. For an unknown reason Remus stood their, completely unsure of how to react. 

"What happened?" Remus managed to ask the nearest person who happened to be Harry.

"All I heard was that Hermione came in here to talk to him and she found that his room was a mess and eventually he jumped her," the raven hair boy replied. 

Remus watched as Moody helped to pull up Tom's left sleeve and in doing so he exposed the area in which Tom had cut himself some months ago. Next to him he heard Ginny gasp and one of the twins whisper something to the other as Snape prepared to carry out his threat. 

The werewolf looked at Tom and studied his expression. His eyes looked like the very ones that he had when he was a child. When Remus took a closer look at them he could see easily that they were betraying his emotions. Tom was indeed frightened; no terrified and he longer for understanding.       __

Remus walked forward and knocked the injection out of Snape's hand and soon after he forced everyone to let Tom up. Remus grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. The confused orphan jumped up and shrank back at Remus's gentle gesture. It took a while for Tom to realize but he finally understood that Remus was hugging him. Unsure of what to do he relaxed and allowed his emotions to claim him.   

************************************************************************************

A/N: I'm sorry for any mistacks but I really want to post cause I feel bad for falling behind!! And for anyone who actually is interested in Ruby, Lucius, and Tom's school days please take the time and check out this story!!!!!!! It's called:  A Riddle of The Bond Called Friendship.

  


	30. THIRTY: Christmas Is Nearer

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 30

THIRTY: Christmas Is Nearer 

**Response To Reviews:**

DeadlyFate: Wasn't it so sweet? *And Benji does not sound like he didn't hit puberty! So don't talk about my sister's man!*

uNeArThLy eYeS: Tom jumped Hermione cause she was trying to be nice and he was sick of people pretending that they care. 

Marauder1prongs: HI!!! *looks around moronically* 

kikidaparrot: "He jumped her" means that he attacked her with no good intention. 

Liz: I thought I should let someone understand Tom and who better than Remus, right?

TiarellaCordifolia: I too feel sorry for him but also give him much empathy. 

JanCarpeDiem: By interaction you mean what exactly? Cause I many people telling me that they want Hermione and Tom to get together sometime. And don't worry. Tom's reason for jumping Hermione's will be explained when we go back to her POV.   

inu lover: Thank you for checking out my other story! It means a lot to me but I might not update that one for a while. Actually I have over 25 chapters done for that story but I need to go back and re-write a bit of them.

*******

Previous Chapter: _Remus walked forward and knocked the injection out of Snape's hand and soon after he forced everyone to let Tom up. Remus grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. The confused orphan jumped up and shrank back at Remus's gentle gesture. It took a while for Tom to realize but he finally understood that Remus was hugging him. Unsure of what to do he relaxed and allowed his emotions to claim him._

****************

The room fell silent as Remus calmed Tom down. As soon as Tom clamed down dome Remus took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes; his turquoise eyes held within them years of emotional and physical torture. "Take a deep breath and clam down. Can you do that?" Tom nodded furiously and did as he was asked. "Now I want you to ignore all the people around us and tell me if you want to talk about what happened with Miss Granger." 

"I want to talk," Tom said, taking a quick glace at Dumbledore and then Harry. 

"Tom," Remus said and the future Dark Lord looked back to Remus. "Don't pay any attention to them. Only me. Now what happened? I doubt you "jumped", as Harry put it, Miss Granger for no reason." 

"I didn't!" defended Tom. "I was angry that you didn't trust me enough to leave my door unlocked and I-well-I decided that my room didn't look right clean so I messed it up. Herm-I mean Granger came in while I was umm…I-" he trailed off and not for the first time Remus felt his stomach drop. He turned around to where Hermione stood and gave her a questioning look. 

"He was cutting up his arm!" she exclaimed. "When I came in her was sitting on the floor by his bed and he was cutting his arm with something but I couldn't tell what it was."

Remus looked at Tom and the teen actually had the never to grin sheepishly. "Let me see your arms," the werewolf commanded. Tom reluctantly pulled up his sleeves and showed Remus who was about ready to slap some reality into him. Almost exactly where he had fist slit his wrists so long ago were many smaller but just as deep slice marks. As a matter of fact all the cuts had one thing in common; they were all perfectly cut, not ridged. Everyone was shocked to hear Remus's next question, "Where's the knife?" 

Tom met Hermione's eyes as he handed the sliver-serpent knife to Remus, blade facing down. "Now I fear I must ask, how did you get it after the Headmaster took it from you?" Tom shrugged as if he didn't care what was happening. 

Finally the orphan replied, "I had Draco get it for me because I told him how much it meant to me." 

"Could someone please retrieve Mr. Malfoy from his room?" Remus called over his shoulder, not looking away from Tom. "Tell me, Tom, what do I have to do to get you to understand that the people in this room are trying to help even if they have a weird way of showing it?" 

"I don't like needles!" Tom snapped out of nowhere. 

"Why?" 

"I just don't!" 

"Then you should have taken the drink," Remus said as he took out his wand and tapped it against Tom's arm. "Ferula." Bandages rapped themselves around Tom's arm and just as he made to thank Remus he was silenced by a glare. "I'm not sure if you realize this Tom but I can't trust you anymore." 

"So?" Tom said, raising an eyebrow. 

"So should I strap you into bed?" 

"No!" exclaimed Tom. 

"Then what?" 

"Buy me a snake."

The Order and even the Headmaster looked at Tom, trying very hard to hide their smiles. Remus coughed to get rid of the laughing feeling before he asked, "You want a snake?" 

"Is that so wrong?" Tom asked with puppy dog eyes. "Well actually I had a snake but I guess she was Voldemort's cause I haven't seen her in a while." 

"Voldemort's snake?" Remus inquired. "Why was it here?" 

"Dunno," Tom responded. 

"Well continue with what happened, Tom," instructed Remus. "So Miss Granger caught you and then?" 

"And then she tried to make me stop but I wouldn't. When she tried to take it from me, I jumped at her," Tom recalled. "And I'm really sorry, sir. I wasn't thinking straight." 

"Well with the work you have done on your arms I'd say you're probably right about not thinking straight," Remus commented. Without thinking he reached out and ruffled Tom's hair so part of it fell into his eyes. Tom gave Remus a half smile and the werewolf helped him to his feet. 

******

For Tom's own safety Remus convinced Harry (calling him Potter really wasn't a good idea when there were way more people who liked him way more than Tom), Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George to watch after Tom and Draco. The Malfoy heir was in, surprisingly, not very expensive pajamas while Tom was in his robes. They were purposely staying up and playing cards in the corner just to annoy the Gryfindors. 

On the bed, Harry was throwing around a small round object that he had found on the floor while Hermione was reading a book (no shock there). The Weasleys were all taking turns playing chess on the floor near the opposite corner where Tom and Draco sat. 

"Got any twos?" Draco yawned. 

"Go fish," Tom replied, catching the yawn. 

Draco slammed his fist down on the pile of cards between them and out of nowhere Ron jumped up. "What? I wasn't asleep," he said and he too yawned. 

"Got any twos?" Tom asked Draco. 

"No," responded Draco, pointing to the pile of cards. Tom took one and Draco asked, "Have any twos?"

Before Tom could answer Harry sighed loudly and said, "NO! Neither if you have any twos! Stop asking each other!" 

"OK, Potter, do you have any twos?" Draco inquired.

 Harry left out a sound of sheer frustration and shouted, "I'm not even playing!" 

"Well if you wanted to, you should have asked, "Tom said, mishearing what Harry had said. Tom handed him six cards and Harry grabbed them in defeat. 

"Go," said Draco in a hypnotic tone. 

"Malfoy, got any threes?" Harry asked. 

"Damn you," replied Draco, throwing the card at him. Tom snorted and he saw Hermione leave the room out of the corner of his eye. Making sure that Draco and Harry didn't see him, he set the cards down and followed her.

*****

"You should go to sleep, Remus," Tonks said, walking into his room and having to step over many items throw about the floor to get to where he sat at his desk. 

"I know but I just wanted to fix tom's portable CD player for him. I know he likes this thing a lot," explained Remus. 

"Is that his Christmas present?" joked Tonks. 

"Well actually I got him a few CD's too," said Remus as he handed her a plastic bag holing three of the CD cases and within them were CD's. "Dumb, huh?"

"I think he'll love them," Tonks said. 

"I hope," agreed Remus, a smile appearing on his face. 

*****

Tom followed Hermione outside and to the corner of the street that the house was built on. She was only warring a nightgown, which didn't help her to keep warm from the cold. When she just stood there for a few minutes Tom approached her. 

"Hey," he said. 

"Hey," she replied. 

"It's kinda cold out here," stared Tom. 

"Just a bit," Hermione lied, wrapping her arms around herself. "But you know...I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Yeah?" Tom asked. "What?"

"Well do you remember that night that Draco came by?"

Tom thought back to that night and he swore he could feel the wind in his face from the broom ride. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember what happened before he came?" 

Tom realized where this was going and he grinned. "Yeah."

"Why did you-you know?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno...maybe it was the moment…" 

"But-" Hermione was cut off when she was grabbed around the wait and mouth by a tall man. As Tom made to go at her attacker he felt someone pin him to the freezing ground and tie his arms behind his back.   

************************************************************************************

A/N: You guys get to pick the CD's that tom gets only three though. List the name of the album, one or two songs you want played, and the artist it's by. I'll try to update within the week! Promise!

~Moony~

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes.    


	31. THIRTY ONE: Why Again?

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 31

THIRTY-ONE: Why Again?

**Response To Reviews:**

Starrylibra: I like the first two CD's errrrr…but I'm sorry to say that I don't like Eminem too much…but Where is the Love by Black Eyed Peas is a great choice. 

Nemesis: I'm sorry about the evil cliffhanger. I'll try never to do that again (not)!

DeadlyFate: I hate needles to. They are sharp and annoying. I put the go fish game in there to lighten up the mood and I'm sure it served its purpose. I'll try to use one of the CD's but I'm still not sure. 

uNeArThLy eYeS: I won't hurt them…much. 

Liz: I'll see if I can fit Evanescence into the story. But it may be awhile before Tom and Hermione get home. 

inu lover: Thankx and I'll see about your suggestion! 

Emma Ackroyd: Sorry cause I took long.

Rushumble: Thank you for all the complements.

Tiamat Warcraft: Thanks for all the suggestions and ideas.    

eth: Well here's the next chapter. 

child of a fallen god: I like your name. I hope you stick with this fic and maybe give its author a few ideas!  

ibk: Thankx a bunch! ****

**********

Previous Chapter: _"But-" Hermione was cut off when she was grabbed around the wait and mouth by a tall man. As Tom made to go at her attacker he felt someone pin him to the freezing ground and tie his arms behind his back.   _

*************

"Geoff!" Tom growled at his attacker before his head was slammed into the pavement. The last thing he saw was Lucius Malfoy walking toward him, wand at his side.

****

Tom's eyes snapped open and he groaned at his splitting headache. "What happened?" he murmured to himself as he glanced around. He was lying on his stomach and he was on an old bed. Soon enough he realized that his arms were tied behind his back, making him horribly uncomfortable especially since he was forced to breath into the sheets of the bed for his face was practically buried in it. Only then did he remember what had previously happened.  

Tom wiggled his arms in an attempt to free his hands. "Damn!" he cursed when it didn't work to his benefit. If he had his serpent pocketknife he would be able to get out of here! Before he was prepared to face anyone the door (to wherever he was being held) opened and a female voice shirked, "Look, Rodolphus, he thinks he can escape!" Two men laughed at Tom's struggle and then his display of anger. 

"Untie me now!" commanded Tom. 

The laughing stopped and suddenly the Death Eater, whom he remembered to be Bellatrix, got very stern. "Look, boy, you don't call the shots on this little adventure," she hissed, pulling his head up by his hair and pointing her wand at his exposed throat. He glared at her with hatful eyes and she smirked. "Now that we understand each other, get up." As he did what Bellatrix commanded she continued, "I still say Lucius was being too nice to you when he insisted that we wait here until you woke up." She threw a dirty look at (Rookwood was it?) a nearby Death Eater whom (like the others) had his mask off and was relaxing in a chair. 

"But then again it was Rookwood who we should blame for you getting knocked unconscious in the first place." Rookwood jumped up and glared at her. As he made to protest Lucius walked into the room and he fell silent.  

"And how is out _guest _fairing on this lovely day?" 

"Actually I'm a bit tied up at the moment. How about you all come back later?" Tom growled as he tried to situate himself. 

"He thinks he's funny," Rodolphus laughed. 

"Play your cards safe Tom Riddle," warned Lucius once Rodolphus stopped. "We may not be able to harm you too much but we sure as hell can hurt your little mudblood friend in the other room." 

"Hermione?" Tom asked himself. That's right! She had been with him. But why hadn't he remembered sooner? 

"So you two are on a first name friendship?" Lucius asked in a mock tone. 

"Go to hell," snapped Tom. "I don't like her and I don't like you!" 

"Well if you didn't do THAT to your arm over her I can't imagine why you did it," Lucius sneered, looking disdainfully toward his bare arms that were covered with deeps cuts. 

"You creep!" Tom yelled as he made a useless attempt to jump at Lucius. Bellatrix held him back as the room filled with the four Death Eater's laughter. 

"What's wrong, Tom?" Lucius asked in a mock-baby voice once the Death Eaters had stopped laughing. "Have an accident with a knife?"  

"I got in a fight with it, dumb ass," Tom growled then he added with the classic Slytherin sneer, "And I won." 

"Sure you did," Lucius said sarcastically. He turned to the other death Eaters and said, a note of importance in his voice, "Rookwood, go get the mudblood. Bellatrix, you bring Tom and let's be off."    

****

In no more than ten minutes (Tom wasn't willing to allow himself to be taken to the Dark Lord for the second time) the four Death Eaters and two teens were on their way and that's when Lucius decided to inform the group that they had to be within the apperation area to be able to get to Voldemort's castle. Of course Rodolphus had his complaints and even Rookwood made a fuss over it however Tom and Hermione already had there suspicion of Lucius telling them this.  

"Keep moving!" ordered Bellatrix and she yanked hard on a long piece of rope that was connected to the ropes tightly binding Tom's hands together. He grinded his teeth together to stop himself from retorting as he struggled to make the rope stop digging into his wrists. Next to him Hermione had her hands tied behind her back and Rookwood was walking behind her to make sure any plans she had of escape stayed ideas and nothing more. 

"Isn't this great?" Tom whispered to Hermione. She rolled her eyes in response. 

"No talking!" snapped Rookwood. To get his point across he pushed Tom forward making him almost trip. 

"Ass," Tom cursed under his breath. 

"This way!" Lucius called from ahead. "We're almost there."

"Oh joy," mumbled Tom.

"I said quiet, you!" yelled Rookwood. 

"Yeah well-" Tom was cut off as he was hit hard across the face and he fell to the ground. 

"Up!" Bellatrix snapped, pulling on the rope. 

"Damn!" exclaimed Tom. He wiped his bleeding lip on his arm and glared daggers at Rookwood who smirked in return. Lucius stormed toward him and pulled him up by the back of his neck then, with little concern for Tom's physical state, he shoved Tom forward to get him to walk faster (keeping up with Bellatrix). 

"You're making this entire ordeal worse than if has to be," Lucius said to him. "If you'd listen-"

"I would get to die a painless and quick death?" Tom finished in a fake sweet voice. 

"Believe what you want, brat," Rodolphus sneered at Tom. "But I can't wait until we bring you back into the middle of the room and I get to hear you scream for us to stop!" 

With a sick smile Lucius said," Now, now, Rodolphus. Don't go scaring him to death. What then would we do tonight while on duty?" Tom's stomach turned at the realization that Voldemort once again controlled his fate hit him like the Cruciatus Curse. These four Death Eaters had a say in what was to be done to him if he was most likely tortured tonight. Yet still he was NOT going to suck up to these morons. So what if it meat a little less pain later…What the hell was he thinking?

Tom smiled nervously and before he could say anything Lucius did, "Not so smart when we help to control your fate, ehh?" 

"Errr…" was all Tom could manage to get out. 

"We're within the area. Bellatrix, bring Tom and, Rookwood, get the girl," Lucius said, slipping his Death Eater mask on as did the others. "I'll meet you there." With a crack of a whip he was gone and the, he too, felt himself disappear as Bellatrix grabbed a hold of his arm. 

He was now standing on the shinning, red floor that he had come to dread in the middle of the main hall. Before him stood Lord Voldemort and all around him were Death Eaters. Bellatrix forced Tom to get down on one knee like she, Lucius, Rodolphus, and Rookwood did. 

"Rise," Voldemort said to them. Bellatrix forced him up as the Dark Lord spoke to the group, "My faithful Death Eaters I am sure that you remember Tom Riddle." He motioned to Tom whom looked to the ground as the Death Eaters gazes moved to him. "And I am sure that he remembers you all." Snickering from a few of the masked people could be heard. "Now that we've covered that let the fun begin," Voldemort said as he smiled a lipless evil smile. At that moment Tom would have given anything to have been just two inches tall. 

************************************************************************************

A/N: I'm sorry it took long and that the chapter was horrible AND short. It may tak awahile for the next chapter to be posted though. I'm working on two stories at once.

~Moony~      


	32. THIRTY TWO: The Road to Hell

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 32

THIRTY-TWO: The Road to Hell 

**Response To Reviews:**

uNeArThLy eYeS: I'll try not to hurt them to much. 

Liz: You had a dream about that? How exactly should I reply? 

Isabella Black: If you want to read a better fic check out Everything I Know by One Crimson Tie. 

inu lover: I'm updating as much as possible.

Starrylibra: I just don't like him. No reason or anything but I don't really go for rap. I'm sorry…

Emma Ackroyd: I'm scaring Clinton? How? Tell him I didn't mean to!

Marauder1prongs: No, Voldy won't feel the pain.

 deathsoul-shinigami: I hope I won't have to torture them again. I'm trying to figure out a way around that.   

_***Quote for the chapter: "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."***_

****

Previous Chapter: _"Rise," Voldemort said to them. Bellatrix forced him up as the Dark Lord spoke to the group, "My faithful Death Eaters I am sure that you remember Tom Riddle." He motioned to Tom whom looked to the ground as the Death Eaters gazes moved to him. "And I am sure that he remembers you all." Snickering from a few of the masked people could be heard. "Now that we've covered that let the fun begin," Voldemort said as he smiled a lipless evil smile. At that moment Tom would have given anything to have been just two inches tall._

                                                      *************

With the ropes binding his hands tightly Tom knew that even if he were to run he wasn't going to get very far. Tom looked to the ground knowing that the first curse, punch, or kick was coming soon. Voldemort had just given the Death Eaters the "okay" to start beating the shit out of him yet he was oddly still standing. 

His heart pounded in his chest slowly, and to him if felt like time was standing still. He glanced to Hermione; the very girl that he had risked his neck to save, who had he been with at Remus's, and who had stopped him from harming himself while he was sure no one else would have noticed. 

Her face was easy to read. She was terrified of the Dark Lord, but she wouldn't lose his Gryffindor stance. Bravery. The only trait that was going to keep them alive long enough to celebrate Christmas this year and next. 

When Tom looked up the Death Eaters were seconds from him. He just had to think of a plan! Something…anything…Tom's eyes darted around nervously and as he searched for a solution he thought hard on something that could help. 

_"You coming here was a complete accident, but I suppose it's better than being Dumbledore's prisoner." _

_"He doesn't understand us…" _Voldemort's voice range through his mind. Suddenly something in the back of his mind made sense and he said, without thinking, "You were right." The Death Eaters stopped advancing on him and waited for their master's reply to his unexpected statement.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed over him before saying, "And what might I be right about?"

"About Dumbledore," Tom said simply. Then he added in a revolted tone, "He's biased toward everyone except his precious Gryffindors." 

Voldemort seemed pleased to hear Tom say this, but if it was exactly what he wanted to hear Tom wasn't sure. When The Dark Lord didn't say anything else Tom tried again, "I would be honored to assist you in you cause to destroy all muggle and mudbloods along with those that associate with them." 

There was a moment of silence and then Voldemort laughed in a way that sent child up Tom's spine. "I must say, Tom Riddle, you had me fooled for a second but I can see right through you just as easily as I can see into Potter's mind" He turned to the Death Eaters. "Lock the girl in the dungeons. We will deal with her in the morning. However I don't think that our other guest would appreciate the comfort of a cell. Besides, I believe he left before we could finish out welcoming party." As two Death Eaters half dragged Hermione out of the hall, the rest of them advanced on Tom. 

******

"Let go of me!" Hermione yelled in furry. If she had to spend another night locked in a cell like an animal then she wasn't going without a fight. 

"Stop fighting you worthless mudblood!" Pettigrew snarled, raising his hand to strike her hard across the face. Avery had to twist her arms behind her back to keep her from lashing out. Both of them were surprised at how strong the girl, was but that didn't mean she could overpower them. 

"Get in there!" Avery ordered. Hermione felt herself being thrown into a cell and from what she could tell it was different from the one that she had been in when she had last been here. There were chains hanging from every wall and even the ceiling but many of the looked old and unused.  

"Well be back for you later," Pettigrew promised, grinning evilly as he made the torch in the hall go out. Darkness fell across the dungeon and she sank to her knees, feeling completely helpless once more. 

Suddenly she remembered something. Tom's diary! She still had it in her pocket. Furiously she reached in her robes' pocket and pulled out the small leather book. For what relief it gave she held it close, knowing that she had to get it to Tom somehow. 

******

"_Crucio__!"_Tom wasn't sure how many times he had heard that word in the four minutes that it took to lock Hermione in her cell. Unfortunately Tom _was _aware of the skin piercing pain it caused. It was like millions of knives that were one fire and stabbing him over and over, everywhere on his body. The curse was lifted and he gasped for air.

"You useless Gryffindor-tainted piece of filth!" one of the Death Eaters shouted, kicking him hard in the side. 

"I bet you can't wait until we have our fun with your girl tomorrow. And don't worry I'll be sure to tell her that you said goodbye," Lucius hissed in his ear before forcing his head hard into the stone floor. 

"She's not my girl," Tom said though clenched teeth. He spit out a mouthful of blood that came from him biting the inside of his mouth and his eyes locked with Lucius's. 

"I'll make you sorry that you ever back talked me," Lucius promised, voice full of hatred. 

******

_It has to have been hours, Hermione thought. Why else would it feel like it? _

Nervously she traced her finger over Tom's diary which was in her pocket and she prayed again that he was alive. He had to be. He was after all Tom Riddle, the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Besides…why would Voldemort kill himself? 

_That wouldn't make_ _sense at all._

Hermione was bent on filling herself with hope that Tom Riddle was OK even though she knew he wasn't. She had to keep telling herself that they were going to escape again and that they were going to be able to celebrate Christmas.  

_Unless of course he feared that Tom would join up with the Headmaster.Of course! That had to be it. The Dark Lord was afraid that his younger self was going to side with Dumbledore. _

The only question left to answer was why would Tom do such a thing? He was, after all, a heartless Slytherin. Then again that wasn't entirely true. Wouldn't Tom have felt trapped or scared to try and commit suicide all those moths ago? Wouldn't he have to be able to _feel_ in order to be able to be desperate enough to ease his pain by inflicting self harm upon himself? Did it take an emotionally disturbed person to do what Tom had? Or did it depend on the person behind the actions to pass judgment on the matter? __

If it was one thing that Tom had taught Hermione it was that the world wasn't black and white; it was grey. There is more depth within a person the just good or evil just as there are reasons behind every action that a person makes. Tom seemed to be a person that planned out a lot of things. He didn't like to be surprised and he also liked to think that he was in control. But he also was a wonderer. He really didn't know what his second chance at life was going to be like or if was even going to get a fair chance in the world. 

_"All that is gold does not glitter, not all who wonder are lost."_

Hermione frowned as she once again traced the edge of Tom's diary. A warm tingle spread through her finger. Slightly confused as to why it was warm she pressed her palm against it and felt that it was indeed hot so she pulled it out and set it on the cold floor. A sudden breeze blew open the book to a page that was glowing with a familiar, faint, white light. The light engulfed her and she knew that it was showing another one of Tom's memories. 

******

His head throbbed and his ears trapped the ringing of the Death Eaters' laughter within them. He felt as if he was going to throw up any second, and he was getting sick of tasting his own blood. 

It took him a few moments to realize that the pain had stopped. As he sat up on a stone floor he glanced around, holding his head with one hand. At first Tom thought that he had gone blind but he quickly realized that there was no light in the room. 

Tom strained his mind to think of when he had been taken here. Had be passed out? 

He lay back when his strength came to an end. There was no way he could even think about escape tonight…he just had to hope that Hermione would be fine until then.

******************************************************************

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait and the short chapter!!! I've been working on I Am Dan Riddle and a few of my own fics with my own characters. Feel free to hate me.

~Moony~

Oh and sorry about any mistakes. 

    

           


	33. THIRTY THREE: An Idea Drawn From a Memor...

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 33

THIRTY-THREE: An Idea Drawn From a Memory

**Response To Reviews:**

Rachelle: I'm so very sorry I took so long. I was distracted with my other story I Am Dan Riddle. 

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: You had a friend that was abused as a kid? I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't remind you of a horrible memory. 

Argentum-Nox-noctis: Don't worry. I have no intention of killing Tom, Hermione, or Draco. They rule too much to just get rid of them. Thanks for your review. 

keeper of the heart: I'm truly trying to get as much romance as I can but I'm not all to good with love fics. But I will try just don't hate me.

Liz: I'm sorry for taking so long. Please forgive me!

Emma Ackroyd: I already told you that I was just joking with Clinton.

Marauder1prongs: Hello. Goodbye.

PENIS SOUP: Errm…nice name. 

JellyBelly: I'm sorry for taking too long. Please don't kill me.

inu lover: Please don't hate me for taking so long. I'm trying to keep up.  

******

Previous Chapter: _He lay back when his strength came to an end. There was no way he could even think about escape tonight…he just had to hope that Hermione would be fine until then._

****

_When Hermione opened her eyes she found that she was standing in a familiar spot near the Hogwarts Lake. Not too far away a fourteen year-old Ruby was sitting on the grass, a rather large King Cobra wrapped around her shoulders, and a beautiful, tan colored falcon was resting on her outstretched arm. _

_"Well I'm glade that you're both comfortable 'cause I'm not," grumbled Ruby. _

_Then snake hissed a response and the falcon cawed, beating its wing as if to say, "Be quiet. You're ruining the moment!" If Hermione didn't know better she would say that the falcon and snake could actually understand Ruby. _

_"Oh shut-up!" snapped Ruby as she fell down to the ground without warning. The falcon furiously flapped its wings to avoid crashing into the ground. The snake however changed form. It changed form straight into Tom Riddle. Cursing at her own stupidity Hermione walked forward to get a better angle of Tom's memory. _

_The falcon took the form of a messy haired Lucius Malfoy. Lucius straightened himself up and got to his feet. Hermione couldn't help but hate him, even if he wasn't such an evil bastard in this time. _

_"I was thinking," Tom said, looking up at the sky. Ruby and Lucius looked over at him. "Maybe we should give ourselves nicknames. We all know that every team had nicknames." _

_"Well I'm gonna call you snake," Lucius sneered at Tom. _

_Tom raised an eyebrow and said, "Whatever. But I'm gonna call you blonde." _

_"Jerk," muttered Lucius. _

_"Dick," Tom retorted. _

_"Shut-up!" snapped Ruby. The two boys quickly quieted down but they continued to glare at each other. "That's a little better. Now then. I think Tom should be called Blaze. Don't ask why."_

_"Why?" Lucius and Tom inquired in unison. _

_"I dunno. It sounds cool, right?" said Ruby. Lucius rolled his eyes, but Tom nodded his head. "Well anyway…I want to be Star. Star the Arctic Fox."_

_"And what about me?"__ Lucius asked. _

_"You can be…hmm…I know! We can call you Jet-Jaw!" _

_Tom burst out laughing and Lucius glared at the world. A few seconds later he turned to Ruby and said, "I hate you." _

_Abruptly Tom's current memory fainted and Hermione felt herself being thrown into darkness…then she was tossed into another memory. _

_Hermione looked around and saw that she was still engulfed by darkness. It took a moment but it began to clear up, and she could make out an eleven year old Tom and Lucius walking toward her. They walked straight through her and continued on their way down the muddle neighborhood street. _

_"We're going to friend's house then we're going to use floo powder to get to Diagon Ally," Hermione heard Tom say as the memory became easier to see. "It's just down the street." _

_"Oh that's it? Rid, you know very well that I hate walking!" Lucius complained. He was dragging his feet to add to the drama show. _

_"Get over it," Tom joked causing Lucius to hit him upside his head. Tom returned the favor and took off down the street. Lucius ran after him. _

_ Tom ran up to the door of Ruby's house and knocked hurriedly. Then he ran out of sight as Lucius ran up to the door after him. The Malfoy stood there, a confused look on his face, as he wondered where Tom had gone. The door to the house swung open, and a young Ruby stepped out._

_"Yes?" Ruby asked Lucius. _

_Lucius's__ jaw dropped. "H-h-hi," he said gaping like a fish._

_Hermione couldn't help but giggle. This was obviously the first time Lucius and Ruby had met. It reminded her of how she, Harry, and Ron had become friends. Of course no one had starred at her like she had three heads…  _

_"Okay," she said, smiling. "Tom sent you, didn't he?" _

_"Hi," Lucius repeated, beginning to drool. _

_"Oh boy," she said more to herself. "Ummm…here let me dumbin' that down. Did a kid around your age with black hair that always shines, and you don't know how it can, with turquoise eyes tell you to come here?" _

_Tom came into view, a hurt look on his face. "My hair shines because it-it-it just does!" he defended. _

_She laughed and said sarcastically, "I'm sure."_

_"Well it does," he muttered as he turned to see his other friend. "Lucius!" he called the blond. "You can stop now!"_

_"Hi," said Lucius again. _

_"Lu, she hate's perverted pigs," warned Tom._

_"Tom, if I hated perverted pigs I wouldn't like you," Ruby joked. _

_"I feel loved now," said Tom mockingly. He grabbed Lucius's arm and pulled him inside the house. Ruby shut the door after them. Hermione groaned as this memory slowly began to vanish like the previous one had and was replaced by a third. _

_"Okay," Tom said. The trio was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Hermione took a seat across from Lucius and listened to them talk. "We could roam the school at night and do something fun." _

_"How?"__ Ruby asked. _

_"I dunno. I hoped you two could come with something," replied Tom with a shrug.  _

_Lucius thought about it for a moment then said, "I got nothing." _

_"You suck," Ruby said. _

_"Oh like you had an idea!" defended Lucius. _

_"I might have!" she retorted._

_"Did you?" Lucius asked._

_"No, but that's not the point," said Ruby. _

_"Then what is the point?" inquired Lucius._

_"Hell if I know," replied Ruby. _

_"You're brilliant," Lucius said sarcastically._

_"I know I am," smirked Ruby._

_Lucius rolled his eyes. "You're annoying." _

_"I know you are!" Ruby retorted._

_ A strong gust of wind seemed to come out of nowhere and force the memory to change into another. Hermione covered her face with her arms and only removed them when she was sure the wind had calmed down. She looked about to find the next memory of Tom's._

_"I had a really great time tonight," Ruby was saying to Tom. They were both awkwardly standing on Ruby's porch. Tom looked about sixteen as did his girlfriend. _

_"I'm glad," Tom said. There was a blizzard going on around them but they didn't seem to notice. A as matter of fact Hermione was more focused on them than the howling wind. _

_Ruby cleared her throat and said, "Well…goodnight." _

_"Goodnight," Tom replied, looking up from the ground. He grinned and pointed to something hanging over them. "Mistletoe." They both leaned forward and kissed each other. _

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she was thrown out of the diary's pages and she landed on the hard, stone floor. That was why he had kissed her! He missed his girlfriend! 

"That sick pig!" Hermione screamed in furry. _I'll get him back Hermione decided. _She had totally forgotten that Tom was already in bad shape because of the Death Eaters.

 __


	34. THIRTY FOUR: What's Right and The End

Blinded By The Past, Ignored In The Future

Chapter 34

THIRTY-FOUR: What's Right and Then End.

**Response To Reviews: Hmmm…yeah about that…I was GOING TO but…things came up…do I really need an excuse? Thank you my reviewers!!**

888888

Previous Chapter: _"That sick pig!" Hermione screamed in furry. I'll get him back Hermione decided. She had totally forgotten that Tom was already in bad shape because of the Death Eaters._

888888

_Drip…drip…__drip… _

The sound was driving Tom insane. He had been sitting with his back against the wall for hours, listening to water dripping from above and falling into a small puddle in one of the corners. In his opinion it was a load more torture than anything the Death Eaters had done. Tom cursed at himself. Why on earth would he go and thing something as stupid as that?

With a loud sigh, Tom closed his eyes. His breathing was heavy, a bit uneven, and he was sure that he had broken his had when he had repeatedly pounded the ground with it, attempting to relieve himself of the pain.

Was it wrong to not want to be tortured even if you deserved to be? After al he was Lord Voldemort, more or less. Tom knew this as well as the Order of the Phoenix now. He-Tom…Voldemort…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-has caused so mush suffering to the world, _both_ worlds. Wasn't it fair that he too suffered?

Wasn't it what the Order wanted? Did they really think of him as Tom? Or did they only pretend to because of their respect for Dumbledore? If this was the case then he wasn't really wanted…nobody cared about him…no adult ever had.

_"Don't waste time feeling sorry for me…" Tom remembered himself saying years ago. _

_"Sorry…" Ruby had apologized. _

_"To feel sorry for someone is a waste of time, but do you know what?"_

_What?"_

_It's even worse when you feel sorry for yourself."_

Had he really once said that? Tom shook his head. He couldn't remember anything at the moment. It seemed to him that everything, all the memories that he held, were being thrown into a mixing bowl and becoming one gigantic mess. Tom reached up, though it was a bit painful, and he rubbed his forehead.

He felt guilty…when he, Ruby, and Lucius were younger his friends had always insisted that he go to the Dumbledore to talk about his problems, but Tom never once listened. A foolish teenager…that was what he was. He had never once admitted to the Headmaster, Dumbledore, that he had been right. Dumbledore had been right not to trust him. He was destined to become Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard in history; he was a murderer and a ruthless one at that.

_"Lu, Ruby?"_

_"Yeah?"___

_"You two are my best…no wait…my ONLY friends. I don't know what would happen to me if I didn't know you two. I'd be lost without you."_

_Yeah…"_

_"I don't know about you being lost without Lucius…but, Rid, you'd both be lost without me. After all I am the most beautiful, aren't I?"_

_"Not as beautiful as me."_

_"Lu…Umm…how do I break this to you?__ Oh yeah…you're a guy."_

_"Uhhh…I knew that…no, really, I did."_

Tom shook his head. Now he knew what was going to happen to him without Ruby and Lucius. He was going to die, alone and forgotten in the dungeon of his own secret base. It was really a brilliant way to go….NOT!

Tom's brows furrowed. That was that. He was done feeling sorry for himself. It really was pathetic. Nobody but he was going to be able to save him from this mess. Then it dawned on him…Hermione! Tom had forgotten all about her! How could he get her and himself out of here?

Just then the cell door was unlocked and pulled open. Two Death Eaters were standing in the doorway, most likely grinning behind their masks.

It was over…there was no escape now.

888888

Hermione paced in her cell, back and forth, back and forth…She was angry at Tom Riddle. How dare he use her! How are he, the filthy Slytherin bastard, ever force himself upon her! He was a dirty, disgusting, vile…

_"Sixteen-year-old, teenaged boy?" a nasty voice in her head said innocently._

"NO!" she mentally screamed. How dare he use her to feel better about losing the girl he had known and loved since he was a child!

Wait…that didn't sound right…because it wasn't. Shouldn't she be happy that she had given Tom a few moments of peace, of happiness? Hermione bit her lip. She was being very selfish…It only took half a second to transfer all of her anger toward the Slytherin boy, toward herself instead.

_BOOM!_

Hermione was thrown off of her feet. What was going on? Loud but unclear voices were shouting, screaming even. Hermione ran to the cell door and peered outside. She threw herself backwards when another large _BOOM _rocked the cell. Something was definitely happening.

888888

"I will give you one chance," Lord Voldemort hissed as Tom was thrown at his feet by the Death Eaters. The two rejoined the others in the circle as Tom starred up at the red-eyed creature. "Tell me the names of all the Order members and I shall spare your life. I will even allow you to rule by my side. It is, after all, your rightful place."

Tom said nothing, and he did nothing. Could he really betray the Order of the Phoenix? They had allowed him to live, they had even given him a place to stay…but they didn't like him. And Tom didn't blame them. Dumbledore had hoped that Tom would help them with their fight against Voldemort, but he hadn't. He hadn't done anything but cause more trouble for them. Ironic, wasn't it, that he could now betray them instead of help as Dumbledore had wanted?

Tom shook his head. "I won't do it."

"You won't?" Voldemort hissed.

"No, I will not. Dumbledore is a great man and I can't believe that it's taken me this long to understand that," Tom said in a whisper.

"You want to die a Gryffindor death?" Voldemort asked, standing up and he pulled out his wand. "Very well."

There was a flash of green light and nothing more.

888888

"Tom?" someone said the second the young Dark Lord opened his eyes. It was Lupin…Remus.

"Remus?" Tom said unsurely. "Voldemort caught you too? Oh no…"

A lot of voices all around his began to laugh. A woman said, "He doesn't even know where he is!"

"Voldemort no long has you or Miss Ganger," Remus informed Tom.

"Hermione? She's okay?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Tom?" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Tom looked up and him and smiled. A pair of arms threw themselves around him and hugged him tight.

"Hermione!" he gasped. "I can't-" but he never did finish he sentence. Her mouth met his and they kissed. The dark haired girl, pulled away, grinned, and said, "I'm sorry for being…well for being such a moron to you before."

"Uhhh…" Tom said, dazed. "Yeah…sure."

Remus smiled at him and moved back so that Dumbledore could come forward. The old man's eyes held nothing but joy within them and for once Tom knew what it was like to have someone be proud of you.

"You showed great courage tonight, Tom Riddle."

At this Tom nodded and allowed the man to continue, "You protected the Order's secrets and was willing to die for us. For that we thank you." With that said he turned to walk away, but before he was too far away he stopped and turned about, "Oh yes and the Order of the Phoenix would like to welcome you to its ranks as one of it's best and most respectable wizards."

As Dumbledore walked away random members from the Order patted him on the back and shouted words of approval. Hermione hugged him again and Remus ruffled his hair.

888888 (weeks later)

**_"Oh, the power to be strong_****_And the wisdom to be wise_****_All these things will_****_come_****_ to you in time_****_On this journey that you're making_****_There'll be answers that you'll seek_****_And it's you who'll climb the mountain_****_It's you who'll reach the peak _********_Son of Man, look to the sky _****_Lift your spirit, set it free _****_Some day you'll walk tall with pride _****_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be"_**

Tom Riddle grinned to himself as he passed out a glass of water to each of the Order members. He listened to them talk about all the new information they had gained and what action to take first. He grinned mischievously, thinking of an interesting idea to lighten up the mood in the room.

******_"Though there's no one there to guide you _****_No one to take your hand_****_But with faith and understanding _****_You will journey from boy to man _********_Son of Man, look to the sky _****_Lift your spirit, set it free _****_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_****_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be"_******

Smiling to himself he sat down in the corner, his wand in hand.

**_"In learning you will teach_****_And in teaching you will learn_****_You'll find your place beside the_****_ones_****_ you love_****_Oh, and all the things you dreamed of _****_The visions that you saw _****_Well, the time is drawing near now _****_It's yours to claim it all"_****** Without warning Tom pointed his wand above the table the Order was sitting at. He had to control his laughter as he set water bucketing down on their heads. Oddly enough Remus was the only one who had managed to duck away from the water. Tom smiled sheepishly when the entire table turned toward him and glared. Dumbledore gave him an amused smile but said nothing as the Order began to shout. Their anger would pass soon, after all Tom Riddle was the Child of the Order.

THEN END!!!


End file.
